Godess of Delirium
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Besoin de rire? C'est ici ! Godess of Delirium est une série de one shot sur les personnages de Death Note et sur toute les choses qui auraient pu leur arriver si les auteurs de la série avaient eu un esprit aussi tordu que le mien... Toujours drôle, parfois émouvant, souvent complètement dingue...
1. Sueur nocturne

Lieux : Wammy's House.

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 12 ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (se réveille en pleine nuit)

Matt : (dort)

Mello : J'ai faim... Je me demande si il reste du chocolat...

Matt : (dort profondément)

Mello : (se lève et va vers le lit de Matt) Matt tu dors?

Matt : ...

Mello : (parle plus fort) Matt tu dors?

Matt : ...

Mello : Matt tu dors? (secoue Matt)

Matt : (grogne dans son sommeil)

Mello : (cris) MATT TU DORS?!

Matt : (se réveille brusquement) COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE DORME AVEC UN ABRUTI QUI ME SECOUE?!

Mello : Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves?

Matt : Comment tu peux savoir on est dans le noir?

Mello : ...

Matt : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

Mello : Tu sais si il reste du chocolat?

Matt : Non je sais pas.

Mello : Tu veux pas aller voire?

Matt : Mello, me dis pas que tu m'as réveillé juste pour ça.

Mello : Je t'es pas réveillé juste pour ça.

Matt : MENTEUR !

Mello : Tu m'as pas demandé de dire la vérité.

Matt : ...

Mello : Tu y va ou pas?

Matt : Mello, la cuisine est à l'autre bout de la Wammy's House.

Mello : Je sais.

Matt : Il fait froid, il fait nuit.

Mello : C'est pour ça que je veux pas y aller je te ferais dire.

Matt : Mais ! J'ai pas envie de me levé pour un abruti même pas capable se déplacé tout seul.

Mello : Je dois prendre ça pour un non ?

Matt : T'as bien compris (se retourne et se rendors)

Mello : (réfléchit)

Matt : (ronfle)

Mello : (réveille Matt) Aller ! Si tu y va je te fais un bisou !

Matt : Je m'en fout, j'irais pas.

Mello : 2 bisous !

Matt : J'ai dis non.

Mello : 3 bisous ! C'est ma dernière offre !

Matt : Tu ne m'achèteras pas avec ton affection.

Mello : (réfléchit) Alors... Je te laisse me faire se que tu veux !

Matt : (hésite)

Mello : Alors ?

Matt : Non, tu vas encore de défilé.

Mello : Je te rend ta DS !

Matt : Je croyais que c'était Near qui l'avait.

Mello : J'ai mentis.

Matt : Ça veux dire que j'ai brûler son lapin en peluche pour rien ?

Mello : Pas pour rien : c'était très amusant à voire.

Matt : ...

Mello : Tu y va ou pas?

Matt : Rend moi ma DS avant.

Mello : Tiens (rend la DS)

_[Matt part à la cuisine et reviens]_

Mello : Alors?

Matt : (se recouche) Il y en avait.

Mello : Et?

Matt : Quoi et?

Mello : Tu en as rapporté?

Matt : ...

Mello : Matt... Ne me dis pas que...

Matt : Bonne nuit Mello ! Je t'aime !

Mello : **JE TE DÉTESTE !**

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Signé : L²


	2. Smoking can cause a painful death

Lieux : Wammy's House

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 14ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (entre brutalement dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Matt) Matt, il faut qu'on parle !

Matt : (joue à Pokemon en ligne sur sa DS)

Mello : Tu m'écoute au moins ?

Matt : (sans lever les yeux) Je suis pendu à tes lèvres.

Mello : Je suis sérieux Matt.

Matt : Moi aussi je suis sérieux : j'échange très sérieusement mon très sérieux Leviator surnommé avec beaucoup de sérieux « Crevette » contre un je l'espère très sérieux Pikachu tout aussi sérieusement surnommé « Pile Saline ».

Mello : (prend la DS de Matt et la jette par la fenêtre ouverte)

Matt : (très calmement) Tu viens de jeter la moitié de ma vie par la fenêtre.

Mello : Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Matt : (hausse les épaules)

Mello : Pour information, c'est quoi l'autre moitié de ta vie ?

Matt : Ma PSP ! (la sort de sa poche et joue)

Mello : Tu te moque de moi là ? C'est un gag ?

Matt : (ne l'entend même pas)

Mello : (prend la PSP de Matt et la casse en deux, la jette au sol, la piétine soigneusement avant de jeter les restes dans la poubelle et d'y mettre le feu)

Matt : (reste parfaitement calme et s'allume une cigarette avec le feu dans la poubelle)

Mello : C'est de ça dont je veux parler !

Matt : Ça ? Tu parle de la nonchalance typique du geek standard, trait unique de mon caractère que tu aimes malgré tout ce que tu en dis, ou de la cigarette.

Mello : Pour le moment de la cigarette.

Matt : (hausse les sourcils et aspire un peu de fumé)

Mello : Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de fumer.

Matt : Ah non ! Tu ne toucheras pas à la deuxième moitié de ma vie !

Mello : Je croyais que c'était ta PSP

Matt : En prenant en compte ce qui est arrivé à la première moitié j'allais pas dire la vérité.

Mello : …

Matt : D'ailleurs, tu devrais savoir que la PSP est une console portable souvent boudé par les spécialiste et par les fans de Sony pour plusieurs raisons...

Mello : (regard terrifiant)

Matt : … Que je n'énumérerais pas pour évité de me faire éviscérer.

Mello : Sage décision.

Matt : C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. (écrase sa cigarette dans un proche cendrier)

Mello : Matt, je parle sérieusement !

Matt : Il me semble avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part... Mais où ?

Mello : (ignore l'intervention de Matt) Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de fumer !

Matt : Non.

Mello : Pourquoi ?!

Matt : Ça me calme.

Mello : En détruisant ta santé !

Matt : Parce que tu crois que tout le chocolat que tu ingurgite ne te détruit pas la santé ?

Mello : Quoi ?

Matt : On t'a déjà parlé d'un truc qui s'appelle le diabète ?

Mello : (baisse la tête)

Matt : Arrête le chocolat et j'arrête de fumer.

Mello : Tu sais très bien que j'y arriverais pas.

Matt : Alors je vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter la clope.

Mello : (relève la tête et fait une tête toute mignonne à Matt)

Matt : (ne résiste pas) Bon, je vais être gentil, si tu me donne une seule bonne raison d'arrêter, je le ferais.

Mello : (réfléchit)

Matt : (va chercher un extincteur dans le couloir et éteint l'incendie dans la poubelle)

Mello : (réfléchit toujours)

Matt : (à lui même) Faudrait penser à faire quelque chose pour ces détecteurs de fumé.

Mello : (devinez quoi ? Il réfléchit)

Matt : (toujours à lui même) Ah, j'oubliais, c'est vrai que je l'est désactivé pour pouvoir fumer dans ma chambre.

Mello : Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé !

Matt : C'est pas trop tôt.

Mello : Fumer provoque une mort douloureuse.

Matt : Tu peux rien trouvé de plus original que ce qui est écris sur le paquet ?

Mello : Fumer tue lentement !

Matt : Je suis pas pressé.

Mello : C'est dangereux pour ton entourage.

Matt : Je force personne à rester avec moi.

Mello : Ça coûte chère !

Matt : C'est Watari qui me les achète.

Mello : Ça rend impuissant.

Matt : Avec toi dans mon lit ? Impossible.

Mello : (rougit légèrement) Ça jaunit les doigts !

Matt : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais, je porte des gants.

Mello : Ça détruis les dents !

Matt : Comme tout les geeks, ma nourriture de base est le Coca, pas besoin de dents pour ça.

Mello : Ça pue !

Matt : C'est pas toi qui as dis pas plus tard qu'hier soir, je cite : « Matt, tu sais se que je préfères chez toi ? Ton odeur. »

Mello : (rougit un peu plus)

Matt : (s'allume une nouvelle cigarette)

Mello : (réfléchit)

Matt : (fume ce qui peut être ça dernière cigarette)

Mello : Je n'aime pas le goût que ça a quand tu m'embrases !

Matt : (fronce légèrement les sourcils puis souris) Alors pourquoi tu m'embrasses si souvent ? Hum ?

Mello : (rougit encore un peu)

Matt : Mais si ça te gène vraiment, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Mello : Tu vas arrêter ?

Matt : Non, mais Watari m'as ramené un truc intéressant se matin. (sort un paquet de cigarette légèrement aplatis de sa poche)

Mello : C'est quoi ?

Matt : Un paquet de cigarette.

Mello : (s'énervant) Me prend pas pour un abruti non plus !

Matt : (d'une voix parfaitement innocente) Ben alors pourquoi tu me demandes ce que c'est ?

Mello : (s'énervant un peut plus) Je te demande quel est le rapport avec notre problème !

Matt : Ton problème, moi je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de fumer.

Mello : (écume de rage)

Matt : (reprend comme si de rien était) Tu sais quelle est la spécificité de cette marque ?

Mello : Non, parce que contrairement à toi je ne suis pas un spécialiste.

Matt : Ces cigarettes ont un goût, disons... original... Tu devineras jamais lequel.

Mello : Non... ?

Matt : Et si ! ces cigarettes ont un goût de chocolat !

_[Plus tard]_

Mello : (dans les bras de Matt) Matt, promets moi que tu n'arrêteras jamais de fumer...

Matt : (caressant la tête de Mello avec un grand sourire triomphant) Promis !

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, grande invocatrice de la fraise Tagada ultime.


	3. Une histoire de menottes

Lieux : États-Unis, planque des M&M's.

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello 19ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : Je me posais une question...

Matt : A quel sujet ?

Mello : Dans les rapports que L nous a envoyé après sa mort, il explique qu'il a été attaché 24h/24 à un certain Ligth Yagami jusqu'à que ce dernier soit innocenté...

Matt : (coupe Mello) Je vois où tu veux en venir. Je veux bien que tu m'attache, mais...

Mello : (frappe Matt) Pourquoi tu rapporte toujours tout au sexe ?

Matt : Parce que je suis un mec.

Mello : …

Matt : (sourit et s'allume une cigarette)

Mello : Bref, s'ils étaient attachés 24h/24, comment ils faisaient pour se changer ?

Matt : Ben ils se détachaient.

Mello : L à bien précisé qu'il ne le libérait jamais.

Matt : (réfléchit) Eh ben... L était assez souple, alors peut-être qu'il arrivait à passer à travers les manches de...

Mello : (coupe Matt) T'es sûr que tu viens de la Wammy's House toi ?

Matt : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Mello : Ben c'est physiquement impossible, où alors les manches était vraiment super larges.

Matt : Ou alors... Watari leur avait confectionné des vêtements que tu peux fermer à partir des manches.

Mello : (septique) Il avait que ça à faire Watari...

Matt : T'as une meilleur idée peut-être ?

Mello : Moi je pensais plutôt qu'ils prenaient leur douche tout habillés.

Matt : (à une crise de fou rire)

Mello : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Matt : (enlève ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux) J'imaginais Watari en train de sécher L avec un sèche cheveux.

Mello : (rit aussi)

Matt : En plus à tout les coup L frisait !

Mello : (rit plus fort)

Matt : Alors Watari était obliger de plus lisser les cheveux.

Mello : (se tien les côtes)

Matt : Plus il lui faisait sa petite coupe en pétard avec de la cire, parce que le gel ça tien pas bien.

Mello : (pleure de rire)

_[Silence ponctué par les rires de Mello]_

Matt : N'empêche, je me demande comment ils faisaient pour rester 24h/24 ensemble sans qui se passe rien.

Mello : L était un gros pervers alors ça m'étonnerais qu'il ne se soit rien passer.

Matt : (pensif) Ouais...

_[Un ange passe]_

Mello : Sinon... Tu disais que tu voulais bien te faire attacher... ?

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Et après c'est Matt qui pense qu'au sexe... **_

_**Pitoyable !**_

_**Voilà, **_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau délire vous aura au moins fait un peu rire ! **_

_**(en tout cas ça à beaucoup fait rire l'amie avec qui je l'est eu...)**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : La grande invocatrice du Smarties magique.


	4. Sonny VS Puceau

Lieux : Wammy's House, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 16ans, L 26ans, Near : 15ans, Beyond Birthday inconnu.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : (aire dans les couloirs de la Wammy's House en ruminant ses problèmes)

L : (aire aussi dans la Wammy's House avec une queue de cerise aux coins des lèvres, à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui parler pendant que Watari fini de préparer son goûter)

Matt : (passe à côté de L sans le voir)

L : (vois Matt) Tiens ! Salut Matt.

Matt : (surprit) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici L ?

L : (joyeusement) Je prend des vacances !

Matt : (ironiquement) Entre quoi et quoi ?

L : … Ton humour m'aura manqué Matt.

Matt : (ne répond rien et s'allume une cigarette)

L : Tu devrais arrêter de fumer Matt.

Matt : (tout en expirant) Et toi tu devrais arrêter le sucre.

L : Le sucre n'est pas dangereux pour la santé.

Matt : On t'a déjà parler d'un truc qui s'appelle le diabète ?

L : (se tait parce que Matt à raison)

Matt : (jubile silencieusement d'avoir gagné une joute verbale contre L)

L : (change brutalement de sujet) Et sinon, comment ça va avec Mello ?

Matt : (grimace)

L : (à touché un point sensible et en profite) Toujours aussi insupportable ?

Matt : (méchamment) On en reparlera quand tu seras plus puceau.

L : (ramasse sa mâchoire par terre et se met à rougir) Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Matt : (en écrasant sa cigarette contre sa semelle) Je le savais pas, mais maintenant si.

L : (fait la tronche)

Matt : (enfonce le couteau dans la plaie) Quand même, à ton âge, c'est pitoyable.

L : J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça.

Matt : C'est ce qui dise tous.

L : Moi au moins, je ne me trimbale pas avec un mec qui se drogue au cacao.

Matt : (étrangement calme) Ne part pas sur ce terrain là, L.

L : (sur un ton mielleux) Et pourquoi ça Matt ?

Matt : (avec courtoisie) Parce que je suis plus fort que toi à ce jeux.

L : (avec une politesse extrême) Je demande à voire très cher.

Matt : (sur un ton sucré) Organisons un concours alors.

L : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton cerveau puisse arriver à ce niveau de réflexion.

Matt : Tu risque d'être surpris.

_[plus tard, dans le réfectoire de la Wammy's House, tout les orphelins sont là (ouais, il y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire)]_

L : (debout sur une table au milieux du réfectoire, il a mit son pull porte bonheur qu'il possède depuis qu'il a 3 ans _[je vous laisse imaginer la taille du pull et l'allure de L a l'intérieur]_)

Matt : (debout sur la même table, il a mit sa cape de super héros, elle est rouge et flotte au vent même quand il n'y en a pas comme c'est le cas ici _[la grande classe quoi]_)

L : (les sourcils froncés _[signe de grande détermination]_) Commence par choisir ton membre de jury.

Matt : Honneur aux dames

L : (reste calme) Très bien, je choisie Near.

Near : (monte sur une autre table non loin de là et s'assoit sur une chaise)

L : A ton tour, sonny _(= fiston) _

Matt : (garde son sang froid) Je choisie Mello.

Mello : (rejoins Near sur la table du jury frappant l'albinos au passage)

Matt : (avec amabilité) A ton tour.

L : Je choisie Beyond Birthday.

Matt : Attends voir... Il est pas condamné à perpétuité celui-là ?!

L : (avec un sourire) Aucun problème (sort son portable)

_[beaucoup plus tard]_

Beyond Birthday : (arrive avec une camisole de force et un masque de hockey et rejoins [difficilement] les autres membres du jury)

L : Maintenant que le jury est réunie, on peut commencé ?

Matt : A moins que tu n'es besoin de faire une sieste avant, papy !

L : (reste calme) Moi au moins j'ai besoin de personne pour acheté des magasine porno !

Matt : Mais moi j'ai pas besoin de magasine ! (clin d'œil à Mello)

Mello : (rougit)

L : Drogué !

Matt : Puceau !

L : Geek !

Matt : Merci~

L : (regard méchant)

Matt : Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a papy ?! Tu trouve plus rien à dire ?

L : Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau.

Matt : Tu m'excuseras, mais c'est moi qui doit m'abaisser au tien.

L : C'est qui le détective du siècle ?!

Matt : (lève les yeux au ciel)

L : (fait sursauté la plupart des spectateur) **C'EST QUI LE DETECTIVE DU SIECLE ?!**

Matt : (affligé) C'est toi...

L : Et oui, c'est moi, oublie pas ça pédale !

Matt : Pédale ?

L : Ouais, t'as bien comprit, félicitation.

Matt : Je sais pas si tu es au courant papy...

L : Au courant de quoi ?

Matt : Je n'est rien en commun avec un vélo !

L : (ne trouve plus de mots)

Matt : (rigole tout seul)

Mello : (à la honte de sa vie)

L : Euh, pardon sonny, mais ta vanne n'est pas drôle.

Matt : (sûr de lui) Bien sûr que si !

L : Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que toi rigolé là ? !

Matt : (se rend compte qu'en effet il est tout seul)

Beyond Birthday : C'est terminé ! (quelqu'un lui a enlevé son masque pour qu'on puisse l'entendre. Cette personne n'a plus de doigts à la main droite _[mais on s'en fiche, il était ambidextre]_)

Near : Le jury va se réunir pour décider du vainqueur !

Le jury : (forme une cercle et commence à délibéré)

Near : (se retrouve tout près de Beyond Birthday et n'est pas vraiment rassuré)

Beyond Birthday : (regarde Near comme un steak, et Beyond Birthday aime beaucoup les steaks)

Near : (à raison de ne pas être rassuré)

Beyond Birthday : (se rapproche de Near)

Near : (s'éloigne de Beyond Birthday)

Beyond Birthday : (se rapproche encore)

Near : (remet son masque de hockey à Beyond Birthday en faisant très attention _[et en recomptant soigneusement ses doigts après]_)

_[un peu plus tard]_

Matt et L : (font une bataille de pouce chinois en attendant le jury)

Le jury : (revient)

Mello : Le vainqueur est... (roulement de tambour) C'est …

Near : … Une...

Beyond Birthday : … Égalité !

Mello : Vous êtes nul tout les deux.

Near : Félicitation.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Bon, **_

_**Je sais, **_

_**Je suis officiellement reconnue pour être la personne qui soutiens que Beyond Birthday n'est pas un psychopathe... **_

_**Mais là c'était trop dure de résister !**_

_**En plus mon esprit tordu et moi avons eu une nouvelle idée de couple ! **_

_**Near x Beyond ! **_

_**Le mouton blanc et le démon au yeux rouges ! **_

_**Le yin et le yang quoi !**_

_**Bref... **_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau délire vous auras plus !**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc


	5. Problème de masse graisseuse

Lieux : Wammy's House

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello 13ans, Near 12ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (fait les cent pas dans leur chambre) Je suis gras...

Matt : (assis sur son lit)

Mello : Je suis dégoûtamment gras...

Matt : Mais non !

Mello : Si ! Je suis l'homme le plus gras de mon entourage !

Matt : (à lui même) En même temps ton entourage est fait d'une majorité de gosses.

Mello : Je n'est rien d'autre sur tout le corps que de la graisse en excédent...

Matt : (s'allume une cigarette)

Mello : (regarde ses mains) Mes doigts sont gras...

Matt : (en levant les yeux au ciel) Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Mello : (lève les bras devant sont visage) Mes poignets sont gras...

Matt : Ils me conviennent tout à fait.

Mello : (s'aperçoit dans le miroir) Même mes yeux sont gras !

Matt : (pour lui même) Comment peut-on imaginer des yeux gras... à part dans un bouillon ?

Mello : La chair dégouline sur moi comme le chocolat sur les profiteroles !

Matt : (soupir et allume sa console)

Mello : Mon tour de taille révulse tout ceux qui m'ont vu.

Matt : (ignorance affichée)

Mello : Inutile de nier l'évidence !

Matt : (marmonne) Je vais enfin prendre ce p*** de level...

Mello : (à la limite de l'hystérie) Je suis un véritable tas de graisse !

Matt : (prend son niveau) **OUAIS !**

Mello : (met un coup de poing à Matt)

Matt : (se tenant la joue) Pardon, je ne t'écoutais pas.

Mello : (a la veine temporale plus développé que d'habitude)

Matt : (se prend un autre coup)

Mello : (d'une voix glacée) C'est bon de se sentir soutenu...

Matt : (se tient l'autre joue) Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mello : (en tapant du pied) **J'ai pris 40kg !**

Matt : (se grattant la tête) Depuis la semaine dernière ?

Mello : (pleurant) Oui...

Matt : (prend Mello dans ses bras pour le consoler) Chuuuuuut... T'inquiète pas ma tartine de Nutella, moi je t'aime comme ça.

Mello : (se calme) Heureusement que je t'ai toi !

Matt : (s'attaque à la ceinture de Mello)

_[Beaucoup plus tard]_

Matt : (se rhabille lentement avant de sortir de la chambre laissant Mello dormir comme un bébé)

_[Dans la chambre de Near]_

Matt : (frappe à la porte)

Near : Oui ?

Matt : (entre) Dis-moi Near...

Near : (penché sur son puzzle) Near...

Matt : (soupirant) Tu as un humour déplorable.

Near : Je sais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Matt : 40kg... Tu crois pas que c'était un peut trop ?

Near : (levant une pièce du puzzle devant ses yeux) Plus c'est gros plus ça passe...

Matt : (se passant la main dans les cheveux) Si tu le dis...

Near : (se tournant vers Matt) Ça a marché ?

Matt : (rougissant légèrement) A merveille !

Near : (tant la main vers Matt)

Matt : (pose un robot dans la main ouverte de Near)

Near : (dépose le robot à ses côtés et retourne à son puzzle) Merci...

Matt : C'est à moi de te remercier !

Near : (ajoute quelque pièce à l'ensemble)

Matt : (avant de sortir) La prochaine fois essaye de voir moins gros quand même...

Near : (sourit)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__Oui, __**

**__Je sais, __**

**__C'est le grand n'importe quoi... __**

**__Au début c'était L qui devait pété un gros câble... __**

**__Mais j'ai préféré cette version là.__**

__**Voilà... **__

__**J'espère que ça vous aura plus en tout cas !**__

__**Bisous les lapinoux !**__

_Signé __: La fan n°1 de ses Yûki !_

_**PS : **___Le premier Yûki est un personnage fictif et le second est mon Mello perso à ____**MOI **____toute seule __


	6. Une histoire de caleçon

Lieux : Wammy's House, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello 16ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (allongé dans un lit qu'il partage avec Matt) J'ai une question Matt.

Matt : (dormant à moitié) Je te préviens tout de suite Mello, je ne suis pas partant pour un autre round.

Mello : (frappe Matt) Arrête de dire des conneries !

Matt : (se masse ses côtes) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mello : C'est quoi ce truc blanc au plafond ?

Matt : (jette vaguement un œil) J'en sais rien je suis pas nyctalope.

Mello : Allumes la lumière.

Matt : (prend un ton plaintif) Tu peux pas attendre demain ?

Mello : C'est de ta faute si la lampe de chevet est pétée alors maintenant tu assumes et tu te lèves.

Matt : C'est même pas de ma faute d'abord ! C'est toi qui a mis un coup de pied dedans !

Mello : Tu m'as sauté dessus ! Si j'avais pas mis un coup de pied dedans on se serait retrouvés par terre !

Matt : Et alors ?

Mello : Vas allumer la lumière !

Matt : (grogne une réponse négative)

Mello : (met un coup de pied à Matt)

Matt : (se retrouve par terre)

Mello : Maintenant que tu es levé, tu vas y aller ?

Matt : (à voix basse) T'as de la chance d'avoir un joli petit cul...

Mello : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Matt : Rien mon amour ! (se relève et allume la lumière)

Mello : Qu'est-ce que...

Matt : Il s'agit d'un caleçon prit dans le lustre... T'avais vraiment besoin de me faire lever pour ça ?

Mello : Je vois bien ce que c'est triple buse ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?!

Matt : (éteint la lumière et retourne se coucher) J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous. Laisse moi dormir.

Mello : (ne l'écoute pas et réfléchit à voix haute) C'est pas le mien... ni le tien...

Matt : (dort)

Mello : (marmonne) Qui porte des caleçons blancs ici...

Matt : (bave sur son oreiller)

Mello : (brutalement) **NEAR ! **

Matt : (se réveille) Keskispasse ?

Mello : (énervé) Matt ?!

Matt : (se frotte les yeux) Oui mon cœur ?

Mello : (avec un sourire mauvais _[de toute façon invisible dans le noir]_) Qu'est-ce que fout le caleçon de Near ici ?

Matt : J'en sais rien moi... (avec ironie) Ah si ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Il m'avait demandé de le mettre à sécher sur le lustre ! Il avait plus de place sur le sien... 'parait que ça blanchit mieux les caleçons... Tu le savais toi ?

Mello : (attrape Matt par la gorge) **TU TE FOUTS DE MA GUEULE JEEVAS ?! **

Matt : En toute honnêteté : oui.

Mello : (propulse son crâne contre celui de Matt) **TU ME TROMPES JEEVAS ?! C'EST CA QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE ?!**

Matt : (a très mal, est très fatigué et est donc au bord de la crise de nerf) Je ne dis rien du tout, arrêtes de me hurler dans les oreilles et écoute moi 30 secondes, Mello.

Mello : (grogne une réponse concernant les oreilles de Matt que nous ne somme pas autorisés à répéter ici)

Matt : (ignore magnifiquement Mello) Ça ne t'as pas frôlé l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde qu'on est posé ce sous vêtement à cet emplacement pour t'énerver, ce qui est assez facile, tu en conviendras.

Mello : (étrangement calme) Tu veux crever Jeevas ?

Matt : (tout aussi calme) J'essaye simplement de t'expliquer que c'est un coup monté.

Mello : Par qui ?

Matt : A qui appartient ce caleçon ?

Mello : Near ?

Matt : Superbe déduction, tu peux me laisser dormir maintenant ?

_[un peu plus tard]_

Mello : (qui n'a pas bouger) T'as pas envie de te venger toi ?

Matt : (qui par miracle ne dormait pas encore) Non, je veux dormir.

Mello : Aller quoi, juste une petite vengeance.

Matt : Dodo.

Mello : Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Matt : Tu remarqueras qu'à chaque fois que tu dis ça tu finis par ne pas le faire.

Mello : (s'assoit à califourchon sur le torse de Matt) S'il te plaît ~

Matt : (ne peut pas résister) Bon... Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Mello : (à un petit rire sadique)

_[beaucoup plus tard]_

Matt : (debout devant un grand feu de joie) Je sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée finalement.

Mello : (à côté de Matt) C'est toi qui a eu l'idée d'y foutre le feu.

Matt : On va dire que tu as su titiller mes instincts pyromanes.

Mello : (avec un sourire amusé) N'empêche, ça brûle bien les jouets.

Matt : L'essence aide bien je suppose.

Mello : (part dans un grand rire diabolique)

_[quelque part dans l'orphelinat]_

Roger : Ça sent pas le brûler ?

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**_**Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ce GoD...**_**

**_**Ah ! **_**

**_**Si ! **_**

**_**Juste une chose :**_**

**_**Matt n'as pas couché avec Near !**_**

**_**Il ne peut pas faire ça à Mello !**_**

**_**Sinon, je lui casse toutes ses consoles sur la tronche !**_**

**Sur ce, j'espère vous revoir bientôt ! **

**Bye~**

Signé : **MOI** !


	7. Pyrotechnie

Lieux : Wammy's House, aile des sciences.

Âges des protagoniste : Matt & Mello 12 ans, Le Prof 35 ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Le prof : Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier quelques produits dangereux...

Matt : (dort sur sa table en bavant légèrement)

Le prof : … Ils sont hautement inflammables...

Matt : (se réveille brutalement)

Le prof : … Alors j'apprécierais que vous soyez très attentifs …

Matt : (regarde les éprouvettes alignées devant lui avec amour)

Mello : (bouffe du chocolat _[__of__ course]_) Je préfère pas savoir se que tu as derrière la tête...

Matt : (regarde Mello avec un grand sourire) Pourquoi ?

Mello : (soupir) Je te connais...

Matt : (rire)

Le prof : (voyant Matt et Mello qui discutent) Hé tous les deux ! Ça ne vous intéresse pas ce que je dis ?!

Matt : Franchement : Non.

Le prof : (à une veine temporal palpitante) Si c'est comme ça vous resterez à la fin du cours pour ranger.

Mello : (brusquement) NON ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS AVEC LUI !

La classe : (fou rire général)

Le prof : Et pourquoi donc ?

Mello : Parce que se gars est un dangereux pyromane ! Je ne veux pas rester seul avec lui et des produits instables et potentiellement explosif !

Le prof : C'est une punition, je ne te demande pas ton avis Mello.

Mello : (au bord de la crise de nerf)

Matt : Vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas rester avec moi.

Mello : (sombrement) Je te hais de toutes mes forces.

_[à la fin du cour donc]_

Mello : (commence à nettoyer les tables avec air profondément blasé)

Matt : (commence à jouer avec les éprouvettes avec air particulièrement joyeux)

Mello : Qu'est-ce que tu fous sinistre abruti ?

Matt : (tient un flacon dans chaque mains) A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe si je mélange ses deux produit ?

Mello : (se recule d'un pas) Je tiens pas à le savoir.

Matt : T'es pas curieux comme mec !

Mello : (fait encore un pas en arrière) Les choses deviennent facilement inflammables entre tes mains.

Matt : Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais fais exprès de foutre le feu à cette plante verte !

Mello : (recule encore un peu) Justement... !

Matt : Bon... (repose les éprouvettes)

_[une fois le ménage fini]_

Mello : (sort de la salle) Tu viens Matt ?

Matt : J'ai oublier un truc en classe... Part devant.

Mello : (s'éloigne d'un pas tranquille)

Matt : (retourne en classe et reprend ses deux éprouvettes) Alors... (et les verse dans un autre flacon vide)

_[quelque part, dans la Wammy's House]_

Mello : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout se con... Ne me dites pas que...

_**BRAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUM**_

Mello : (se frappe le front) Et ben si...

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Postface**: Pour les besoins de cette fic, une aile entière de la Wammy's House, celle réservé aux sciences physiques et à la chimie, a été partiellement détruite suite à l'explosion. Le prix des travaux s'élève à plusieurs milliers de livres, mais l'auteur n'a pas souhaité en dire plus. _

_Les goggles de Matt on dû être remplacées. Il a dû porter une perruque pendant 6 mois le temps que ses cheveux repoussent. Les rires de Mello qui ont suivit cette nouvelle hante encore les couloirs du célèbre orphelinat. Mais soyez tranquille : Matt va bien, il s'en est tiré avec seulement quelques cicatrices. _

_Le professeur de chimie a démissionné. Il est en proie à de terrible crise de tétanie à l'entente du mot : « Matt ». Selon les rumeurs il serait devenu éleveur d'escargots, en Bourgogne. _

_Pour le bien de tous, Matt n'a plus le droit de s'approcher de produits chimiques ou de n'importe quel source potentielle d'incendie ou d'explosion. _

_Mello a punie Matt à « sa manière » ce qui a probablement été beaucoup efficace._

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**_Voilà !_**_

__**Spéciale dédicace à la droguée qui à corrigé se chapitre !**__

__(elle n'est pas vraiment droguée, on se comprend...)__

__**Bisous mes petits loups !**__

__**A très vite !**__

__**N'oubliez pas de reviews !**__

_Signé __: Lulu Murdoc, la folle. _


	8. In Matt's Dream

Lieux : New York, planque des M&M's

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello 18ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (assit sur un fauteuil pour lire un rapport)

Matt : (vautré dans un canapé pour jouer à la PSP)

Mello : Je pensais à quelque chose...

Matt : Tu attends des félicitation ?

Mello : (lance une canette vide sur Matt)

Matt : (attrape la canette au vole tout en continuant de jouer d'une main)

Mello : Tu peux pas arrêter de dire des conneries ?

Matt : (d'un ton théâtrale) Je suis le maître de sarcasmes ! Incline toi devant moi pucelle !

Mello : (jette le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis sur Matt)

Matt : (évite le meuble en roulant par terre)

Mello : T'en as eu assez ?!

Matt : On va dire que oui... (remet le canapé qu'il c'était renversé en place) As quoi tu pensais mon cœur d'amour au chocolat ?

Mello : (s'installe sur le canapé) Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose qu'on soit orphelin.

Matt : … (s'assoit aussi) Tu veux ma place du maître des sarcasmes ?

Mello : C'est pas ça que je voulais dire !

Matt : (s'allume une cigarette)

Mello : Je voulais dire que ça nous à évité d'avoir une famille !

Matt : … Je connais la définition d'un orphelin, merci.

Mello : (ignore Matt) Et donc d'avoir à faire les présentation à la famille.

Matt : (se tait)

Mello : Tu trouve rien à dire ?

Matt : Attends ! J'imagine la scène !

_[dans l'imagination de Matt]_

Mère _[hypothétique] _de Matt : Alors mon petit Mail, c'est aujourd'hui que tu nous présente ta fiancée ?

Matt : (joue à la console) Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

Père _[hypothétique] _de Matt : Ta mère et moi sommes très content pour toi tu sais ?

Matt : Je sais.

Mère _[hypothétique] _de Matt : (prend Matt dans ses bras) Oh ! Je suis tellement fière de toi mon fils !

Matt : Lâches moi ! Tu vas me faire perdre !

_[on sonne à la porte]_

Mère _[hypothétique] _de Matt : Oh ! Ça doit être elle ! Va vite ouvrir mon petit chat !

Matt : Hum... (met la pause, se lève et va ouvrir la porte)

Mello : Salut !

Matt : (nonchalamment) Ah... C'est toi …

Mello : (énervé) Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Matt : Ouais, le père noël, entres.

Mello : (entre) J'avais emporté une boite de chocolat, mais je les ai mangés en route.

Matt : (s'allument une cigarette) Tu habite de l'autre côté de la rue... Mais ça m'étonne pas de toi.

Mère _[hypothétique] _de Matt : (arrive) Alors mon chérie ? C'est elle ?

Mello : (s'étouffe) **ELLE** ?!

Matt : Ah oui tient... Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose...

Père _[hypothétique] _de Matt : (arrive aussi) Félicitations mon fils ! Elle est très mignonne !

Mello : (bouillonne de rage) **JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNONNE** !

Matt : (mort de rire)

Mère et Père _[hypothétique] _de Matt : (ne comprennent pas)

Mère _[hypothétique] _de Matt : Mail, mon chéri, tu es sûr que cette jeune fille est...

Mello : (sort son Bereta) **JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE BORDEL** !

_[de retour dans la vrai vie]_

Matt : Ouais... De toute façon je serais très vite devenu orphelin.

Mello : (fait la tronche) Tu insinue que je ressemble à une fille ?!

Matt : Si je répond honnêtement tu vas me frapper... Ou me tuer...

Mello : (recharge son Bereta) Je ne te frapperais pas, promis...

Matt : Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Mello : Connard !

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**« Je suis le maître de sarcasmes ! Incline toi devant moi pucelle ! »**_

_**Oh putain !**_

_**Si vous saviez comme j'aime cette réplique !**_

_**Bon...**_

_**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : La grande fan des M&M's

**PS **: _Je viens de remarquer un truc... cette fic est censé parler des délires de tous les personnages de Death Note... mais jusqu'ici il n'y a que du Matt x Mello..._


	9. Narcisse

Lieux : Quelque part en Amérique

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello 19ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : (dans sa baignoire)

Mello : (en train de se coiffer)

Matt : (tendrement avec une voix affreusement énervante) Mello~

Mello : (brutalement) Quoi ?!

Matt : Tu viens me rejoindre ~ ?

Mello : Non.

Matt : Pourquoi~ ?

Mello : (pose sa brosse) Parce que je viens de finir de me coiffer et que j'ai pas envie de recommencer.

Matt : Aller~ S'il te plaît~

Mello : Arrêtes avec cette voix ridicule, ça me donne envie de te frapper.

Matt : (reprend un ton normal) Ça change pas de d'habitude...

Mello : (se regarde dans le miroir en fronçant les sourcils)

Matt : Fait attention Narcisse, tu vas te brûler les yeux...

Mello : (remet quelques mèche en place) Je t'emmerde sale geek.

Matt : Je suis pas sale, je suis dans l'eau.

Mello : (ouvre sa trousse de toilette) Reste y.

Matt : Tu viens me rejoindre alors ?

Mello : (ouvre un pot de crème) Non.

Matt : T'es pas marrant.

Mello : (se met un bandeau dans les cheveux) Je suis pas là pour ça.

Matt : (fait des bulles dans l'eau)

Mello : (commence à se mettre de la crème sur la tronche)

Matt : Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Mello : (change de crème) Je ne négocie pas pas avec les terroristes.

Matt : Même si je t'emmène en Suisse ?

Mello : (commence à se couper les ongles des doigts de pieds) On a pas les moyens d'aller en Suisse.

Matt : Et si je pirate la banque d'Angleterre ?

Mello : (enlève son bandeau) Je te tue.

Matt : Pourquoi ?

Mello : (se remet un petit coup de brosse) Parce que je combat le crime.

Matt : En tuant des gens ? C'est pas un peu paradoxale ?

Mello : (se brosse les dents et ne peut donc pas répondre)

Matt : (joue avec le canard en plastique jaune _[volé à Near]_ dans la baignoire)

Mello : (se rince la bouche)

Matt : Pourquoi tu veux pas venir ?

Mello : (encore un petit coup de brosse) Parce que je viens de finir de mettre mes crèmes, que je suis coiffé, déjà propre, et puis surtout je suis fatigué.

Matt : (a soudain une idée)

Mello : (se fait des clins d'œil dans le miroir)

Matt : (se débat dans la baignoire) AU SECOURS ! MELLO ! JE ME NOIE !

Mello : (va vers Matt avec la ferme attention de le noyer pour de bon)

Matt : (attrape Mello par le bras et le tire dans la baignoire)

Mello : (crache un jet d'eau savonneuse) PUTAIN ! JEEVAS !

Matt : (tranquillement) Ah ? Tu es venu finalement ?

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__Hum...__**

__**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**__

__**Perso c'est pas mon préféré mais c'est pas le pire non plus.**__

__**Gros bisou à toute et à tous !**__

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, génie ultime


	10. Nutella

Lieu : réalité paralèle

Âges des personnages : Mello & Matt 22ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (en train de faire la cuisine dans la cuisine)

Matt : (en train de jouer à la PSPVITA allongé de tout son long sur le canapé du salon)

Mello : Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?... MAAAAAAAAATEUH !

Matt : (met la pause, se lève péniblement et arrive dans la cuisine) Oui mon canari des îles au cacao ?

Mello : (montre quelque chose du doigts) C'est quoi ça ?

Matt : Un frigo !

Mello : (à une veine temporale particulièrement visible)

Matt : (se prend un coup de poêle à frire) Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?!

Mello : Tu dis que des conneries... (ouvre le frigo) Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?!

Matt : J'utilise l'attaque armure !

Mello : (frappe Matt avec sa poêle à frire)

Matt : (se masse le crâne) Aïeuh...

Mello : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce frigo qui ne devrait pas y être ?

Matt : Ce poulet. Il est là depuis plus d'un mois, il faudrait le jeter.

Mello : TU LE FAIS EXPRET JEEVAS ?!

Matt : Mais non ! Soit plus clair ! Délabyrinthe ta question !*

Mello : (attrape quelque chose dans le frigo) ET CA C'EST QUOI ?!

Matt : Un pot de Nutella !

Mello : ET QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ICI ?!

Matt : Ben... Comme il faisait chaud j'ai penser que...

Mello : ASSASSIN !

Matt : Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peut fort ?

Mello : ON NE MET JAMAIS UN POT DE NUTELLA AU FRIGO, JEEVAS, JAMAIS !

Matt : Ah bon ?

Mello : COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE MOI MAINTENANT ?!

Matt : Mets-le au micro-onde.

Mello : TU L'AS FAIT EXPLOSE SINISTRE ABRUITIE !

Matt : Ah oui... J'avais oublié...

Mello : AH OUI ?! TU AVAIS OUBLIE ?! ET MAINTENANT COMME TU VAS FAIRE POUR RATTRAPER TA LAMENTABLE ERREUR JEEVAS ?!

Matt : (d'un ton monotone) 'vais aller chercher un autre pot.

Mello : ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Matt : (se met au garde à vous) _Yes sir_ ! (commence à s'éloigner)

Mello : (réfléchissant) … Et puis d'abord... Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec mon pot de Nutella _**personnel**_?!

Matt : Et merde...

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

* Clin d'œil à Cyrano de Bergerac (Edmond Rostand) et aussi à Rose-Eliade (elle comprendra pourquoi).

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu !__**

__**Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop le Nutella,**__

__**Mais une amie à faillie me tuer quand j'ai rangé son pot dans le frigo !**__

__**A très bientôt !**__

_Signé __: Lulu Murdoc, déesse du délire_

**PS **: _La prochaine fois, pas de Matt x Mello, promit !_


	11. Nouvelle déco

Lieu : Réalité parallèle, USA

Âge des protagonistes : Near 21ans, Beyond Birthday : entre 21 et 31 ans (?)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Near : (rentre chez lui) Je suis rentré.

Beyond : (vautré sur un canapé à regarder la télé d'un air morne) Bienvenu à la maison...

Near : (va dans la cuisine) Euh... Beyond ?

Beyond : (se redresse légèrement) Quoi ?

Near : (revient dans le salon un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire) Tu as refait la déco de la cuisine ?

Beyond : Ouais.

Near : Je ne savais pas que ça faisait parti de tes centres d'intérêts.

Beyond : Tu pourrais être surprit si tu te penchais réellement sur cette question.

Near : Je n'en doute pas... J'ai remarqué que tu avais acheté une nouvelle vaisselle aussi.

Beyond : Je ne l'est pas acheté.

Near : Je vois...

Beyond : (se renfonce dans son canapé)

Near : Tu sais Beyond, je suis très touché par tes efforts... mais...

Beyond : Tu as remarqué la nouvelle nappe ?

Near : (prend une curieuse couleur verte) Je... oui.

Beyond : Il m'a fallut un temps fou pour la faire... Mais je me suis découvert des talents de tanneur !... J'ai longuement réfléchit à un motif qui te ferais plaisir et je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Un puzzle en peau humaine, tu ne trouve pas ça génial ?

Near : (passe du vert clair au vert petit pois) Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Beyond : (interrompt Near) J'ai utilisé les restes pour couvrir les chaises et pour faire de la vaisselle.

Near : (vert kaki) Restes ?

Beyond : Oui ! Ainsi la nouvelle déco de notre cuisine est écologique et protège l'environnement !

Near : (vert vase) Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Beyond : Bien sûr que si ! En tuant des humains j'ai contribué à la protection de la planète ! Et en me servant de leur peau et de leur os je n'est rien gaspillé ! C'est donc une démarche écologique et qui respecte l'environnement ! J'ai même utilisé leur viande pour faire un ragoût ! D'ailleurs ce devrait bientôt être près, va te laver les mains on passe à table !

Near : (tombe dans les pommes)

Beyond : (se lève pour s'approcher de lui) Je plaisantais Near ! Hé ! (lui colle une baffe) Near ! C'est du plastique ! Near !...

Near : (dead)

Beyond : (soupir) Ce que tu peux être fragile parfois...

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**J'avais promit de faire quelque chose sur le couple Beyond x Near, c'est chose faite !**_

_**Même si à la base ce OS avait-été imaginer pour une nouvelle série, **_

_**(« Madness of Love » → Folie d'Amour) **_

_**Où je créais des couples les plus incroyable possible.**_

_**Mais après mûre réflexion,**_

_**J'ai penser qu'il valais mieux intégré ses idées dans les GoD**_

_**Puisqu'ils sont écrit dans la même ambiance.**_

_**Attendez vous donc à voire des couples disons... original ?**_

_**Bisous mes petits loups, **_

_**A très vite !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc


	12. 3 minutes

Lieu : Quelque part aux États-Unis.

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 17ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : (devant son ordinateur, pas pour travailler) Aller Mello ! Si te plaît ! Juste une fois ! Pour me faire plaisir !

Mello : (également devant son ordinateur, contrairement à Matt il bosse lui) Pour la centième fois : non !

Matt : (sur un ton implorant) Juste une petite heure !

Mello : Non !

Matt : (implorant) Une demi-heure !

Mello : J'ai dis non !

Matt : (larmoyant) Dix minutes.

Mello : Rien du tout !

Matt : (suppliant) Trois minutes.

Mello : (réfléchit)

Matt : (plein d'espoir)

Mello : Ensuite tu feras tout se que je te demande sans poser de question ?

Matt : Oui !

Mello : Tu hackeras n'importe quoi dans des temps records ?

Matt : Comme toujours !

Mello : Tu iras chercher du chocolat à trois heure du matin sans te plaindre ?

Matt : Je n'y penserais même pas !

Mello : Tu feras la vaisselle ? Tu sortiras les poubelles ?

Matt : Sans même que tu me le demandes !

Mello : Tu ne mettras plus le Nutella dans le frigo ?

Matt : Plus jamais !

Mello : Tu arrêteras de te vautrer dans le canapé avec tes jeux vidéos alors que tu dois bosser ?

Matt : Je n'y songe déjà plus !

Mello : Tu ne foutras plus le feu à quoi que ce soit ?

Matt : Je ferais tout mon possible pour !

Mello : Tu videras tes cendriers ?

Matt : Dès qu'ils seront plein !

Mello : Tu arrêteras de fumer ?

Matt : (gêner) Tu m'en demande beaucoup là... (reprend de la contenance) Mais je ne fumerais plus en ta présence !

Mello : Bien... Promet le !

Matt : (plein de fougue) Je le promet !

Mello : Jure le sur ce que tu as de plus précieux !

Matt : (met la main droite sur son cœur) Je le jure sur ma version dédicacé de Final Fantasy XII et sur Mihael Keehl !

Mello : Dans ce cas...

Matt : Tu acceptes ?!

Mello : Trois minutes, et je chronomètre.

Matt : (effectue la danse de la victoire)

_[beaucoup, beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus tard]_

Mello : (martelant frénétiquement les touches de son clavier) BOUGES ! PUTAIN D'ELFE A LA CON !TU VAS TIRER OUI ?!

Matt : Mello je...

Mello : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS?! A GAUCHE PUTAIN ! L'AUTRE GAUCHE !

Matt : Les trois minutes sont passé...

Mello : CE CONNARD DE MAGICIEN A LA CON VA ENCORE M'AVOIR !

Matt : … depuis longtemps...

Mello : PAS CETTE PUTAIN BOULE DE FEU ! MAIS EVITES BORDEL ! EVITES !

Matt : ...tu devrais...

Mello : RHÂÂÂÂ ! JE SUIS ENCORE MORT ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Matt : Si te plaît...

Mello : SALOPERIE DE JEU ! (jette l'ordinateur par la fenêtre)

Matt : (au bord des larmes) Note pour plus tard : ne plus jamais faire jouer Mello au MMORPG.

Mello : MAAAAAAAAATTEUH ! IL EST OU MON CHOCOLAT ?!

Matt : Jamais...

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__Me revoilà de retour avec quelque chose de plus "classique",__**

__**J'espère que ça auras plu quand même !**__

_**A très bientôt ! **_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur flemmard


	13. à la une

Lieu : Quelque part en Californie

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 17ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (arrive dans « l'appartement » avec un sac remplit de chocolat et un journal à la main) Matt, tu as vu les dernières nouvelles ?

Matt : (vautré dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, une manette de PS3 dans une main et dans l'autre sa PSP _[oui, il se sert des deux en même temps]_) Non, pour quoi ?

Mello : (pousse une exclamation exaspérée)

Matt : (se prend un journal dans la tête) Aïeuh !

Mello : Lis !

Matt : (met sur pause ses consoles et ouvre le journal) Oh ! Il y a des promotions chez l'épicier en bas de la rue !

Mello : (tombe assit à côté de Matt) A ton avis, d'où je sors tout se chocolat ?

Matt : DTC !

Mello : Quoi ?

Matt : (se rend compte de sa gaffe) Non rien, c'est un cris de joie sur la planète Démonia.

Mello : (regarde Matt méfiant) Tu fais des trucs bizarre en se moment toi.

Matt : Peut-être, ce doit-être la pleine lune !

Mello : (déballe une tablette de chocolat) Si tu veux...

Matt : (retourne à sa lecture) Hum... à part une bonne douzaine de meurtres « non élucidés » comme ils disent, je ne vois pas.

Mello : (légèrement rougissant) C'est sur la première page.

Matt : Ah ! Excuse moi ! Mais tu est toujours en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre des trucs entre les lignes aussi ! (regarde la une) Oh !

Mello : (rose pivoine)

Matt : (ne trouve pas ses mots)

Mello : (rouge coquelicot)

Matt : Je...

Mello : Oui ?

Matt : (dérouté) Comment je suis censé le prendre ?

Mello : (interdit) Comment tu es censé prendre quoi ?

Matt : (lit un des titres de la première page) « Un jeune homme est mort étouffer à cause des cigarettes qu'il fumait dans une chambre hermétiquement close ». Je sais que tu veux que j'arrête de fumer mais...

Mello : (se lève brutalement) **CONNARD !**

Matt : (précipitamment) Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

Mello : (sort de l'appartement)

Matt : (Regarde à nouveau la une et se frappe) Hé merde... Quel con ! (se lève pour poursuivre Mello) Mello ! Attends moi !

Mello : (s'arrête)

Matt : (manque de percuté Mello) Je... euh...

Mello : (se retourne)

Matt : (passe une main sur sa nuque) Je... j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire... 'fin je crois...

Mello : Et ?

Matt : (toussote) Le mariage homosexuelle a été légalisé dans cet état...

Mello : Et ?

Matt : Je... (prend un ton désespéré) Oh Mello ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!

Mello : Que tu fasses preuve d'un peu d'initiative mais apparemment c'est trop demandé... (sort une boite de sa poche et la donne à Matt)

Matt : Qu'est-ce que... ?

Mello : Pose pas de question ! À genoux !

Matt : (se met à genoux)

Mello : (se remet à rougir) Bien, maintenant tu me pose _la _question.

Matt : (met quelques secondes à comprendre se qu'on lui demande) Ah ! Oui ! (ouvre la boite dévoilant une modeste bague en plastique _[restriction budgétaire]_) Mihael Keehl, veux-tu m'épouser quant on aura réglé son compte à se connard de Kira et pulvérisé Near ?

Mello : (redeviens un peu près normale) Ouais... Mais la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles par mon vrai nom au milieux d'un couloir je deviens veuf !

Matt : (se redresse avec un sourire) Ça me va !

_[plus tard, dans « l'appartement »]_

Matt : Dis Mello... Il faudra que je t'achète une robe ?

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

****_Voilà ! _****

****_J'avais promit -à je sais plus qui- que je ferais un GoD sur la demande en mariage de Matt !_****

**_**C'est chose faite !**_**

__**Bon ! **__

__**A une prochaine fois !**__

Signé : L'auteur fou


	14. Bigoudis

Lieux : États-Unis

Âges des protagonistes: Matt & Mello : 19ans, Near : 18ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : Mello, tu veux bien m'expliquer encore une fois ce qu'on fait dans les conduits d'aération du SPK ?

Mello : On est là pour trouver le point faible de Near !

Matt : Et à quoi ça va nous servir ?

Mello : A le faire chier !

Matt : A rien donc... Je vais rentrer...

Mello : Hey ! Non ! Tu restes là !

Matt : Et pourquoi je ferrais ça ?

Mello : Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Matt : … Putain tu fais chier !

Mello : Je sais. Baisse d'un ton tu veux, on approche.

Matt : (marmonne dans sa barbe)

Mello : Regarde ! Il est là !

Matt : (s'approche de la grille) En effet.

Near : (joue avec des robots)

Mello : (colle son visage contre la grille) On va tout savoir de lui maintenant !

Matt : (sort un feutre rouge de sa poche) Super...

Mello : Le moindre de ses petits secret !

Near : (envoie des minis missiles sur des playmobiles posés à quelques mètre de lui)

Matt : Génial... (écrit sur la surface de métal)

Mello : (alerté par le bruit) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Matt : Je laisse ma marque.

Mello : « Tu es presque sortit Mario » ?

Matt : Ben oui, comme on est dans un tuyau...

Mello : (soupire et se reconcentre sur l'observation de Near)

Near : (se tripote les cheveux en regardant ses écrans)

Mello : Une petite erreur...

Matt : (baille)

Mello : C'est tout ce que je demande...

Near : (à ses subalternes) Je vais finir ça seul. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit.

Matt : Pour le moment le seul truc qu'on aura apprit c'est qu'il est plus polie que toi.

Mello : Ta gueule.

Near : (ouvre une boite à côté de lui)

Matt : M'ennuie.

Mello : Ta gueule.

Near : (recommence à se tripoter les cheveux)

Mello : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Matt : On s'en fout.

Mello : Ta gueule.

Near : (entortille des bigoudis dans ses cheveux)

Matt : Aucuns intérêt, on peut rentrer ?

Mello : Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est super intéressant ! J'imagine déjà sa tête quant il va savoir que je sais... Oh... C'est tellement...

Matt : Jouissif ?

Mello : Voilà !

Matt : (à lui même) Tu ne m'as jamais dis se genre de chose...

Mello : (ignorance affiché) Donne moi l'appareil photo !

Matt : Quel appareil photo ?

Mello : Tu n'as pas prit l'appareil photo ?!

Matt : Ben non... (se prend une baffe) Mais quoi ?!

Mello : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!

Matt : On rentre ?

Mello : Ton portable !

Matt : Je l'est pas prit (se prend un coup de poing) Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit de pas le prendre !

Near : (regarde le conduit d'aération)

Mello : (secoue Matt) PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LA TÊTE ?!

Near : (sourit et se met à taper sur un clavier à côté de lui)

Matt : Et toi tu l'as pas ton portable ?

Mello : Mais oui ! (sort son portable) C'est quoi mon code déjà ?

Matt : Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

Mello : T'es un geek non ! Tu dois savoir comment un craquer un téléphone !

Matt : Et toi t'as été élevé à la Wammy's House et t'es même pas foutu de te souvenir d'un putain de code ?!

Mello : REPETE UN PEU CA POUR VOIRE !

Matt : T'AVAIS RIEN A FAIRE A LA WAMMY !

Mello : Attends... (renifle quelque chose) C'est quoi cette odeur ?

Matt : Je sais pas... J'ai envie de... dormir... (s'endort brutalement)

Mello : Bordel de merde ! Un gaz somnifère ! Je ... tuer... N... (s'endort)

_(une fois Mello et Matt descendu de leur perchoir sans aucune délicatesse)_

Matt & Mello : (plus ou moins allongés l'un sur l'autre)

Near : Qui est prit celui qui voulais prendre.

Rester : Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ?

Near : Rien.

Rester : Comment ?!

Near : Vous m'avez très bien entendu commandant : rien.

Gevanni : On va juste les laisser là alors ?

Near : Non, vous et Rester allez les raccompagner chez eux. J'imagine que vous savez où se trouve leur planque Hal.

Hal : En effet.

Near : Dans ce cas faites vite.

_(beaucoup plus tard, dans la planque de Mello & Matt)_

Mello & Matt : (se réveille plus ou moins élégamment)

Matt : (se prend la tête dans les mains) 'tain... J'ai mal au crâne... C'est comme si un troupeau de geek surexcités par la sorti d'une extension de WoW m'avait piétiné.

Mello : (ignore magistralement ce que Matt vient de dire) T'as pas fait un rêve bizarre toi ?

Matt : Hum ? (réfléchit) Si... J'ai rêvé qu'on c'était infiltré dans les bureaux du SPK par les conduit d'aération...

Mello : ... Near se mettait des bigoudis...

Matt : … On avait pas d'appareil photo...

Mello : … Ensuite le gaz soporifique... Oh putain ! (se lève précipitamment)

Matt : (le suit)

Mello : (trouve un mot sur la table de la cuisine et le déchire sous le coup de la colère)

_**Postface**_ : Near ayant fournit quelques informations à l'auteur -sans menaces tient-elle à préciser- de cette sublimement merveilleuse fanfiction nous somme en mesure vous de fournir une copie du message laisser par Near :

_« La prochaine fois téléphone. »_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

****_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction ! _****

**_**J'espère qu'il vous auras plu !**_**

**_**A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures hautes en couleurs !**_**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, créatrice aux doigts d'or


	15. T'étais où? version 1 : Mello

_**D'après une idée de Jeremiah Hawkins.**_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Lieu : Quelque part au Japon, sept heure du matin

Âges des protagoniste : Mello :20ans / Matt : 19ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : (tue sauvagement des zombies sur sa PS3 en mâchant rageusement un filtre de cigarette)

Mello : (entre tranquillement dans l'appartement qu'il partage avec Matt) Je suis rentré !

Matt : (se crispe et met la pause) T'étais où ?!

Mello : (s'installant nonchalamment à côté de Matt sur le canapé) J'ai été poser des micros et des caméras, comme prévue.

Matt : (serrant plus que nécessaire sa manette) Et ça t'as prit toute la nuit ?!

Mello : (sortant une tablette de chocolat d'un sac plastique qu'il a ramené avec lui) Non.

Matt : Comment ça non ?!

Mello : (croquant le chocolat) Ça m'as pas prit toute la nuit.

Matt : (en commençant nettement à perdre son sang froid) Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ?!

Mello : (calmement) Ça ne te regarde pas... ou plutôt ça ne te concerne pas.

Matt : (sur le point de faire explosé la manette entre ses mains) COMMENT ÇA ?!

Mello : (un peu moins calme) Je suis le mieux placé pour en jugé Jeevas !

Matt : (sarcastique) Permet moi d'en douter !

Mello : (tiquant) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

Matt : Que tu n'as pas de conscience et que des trucs qui te paraisse normaux ne le sont pas forcément.

Mello : (en colère) COMMENT ÇA JE N'EST PAS DE CONSCIENCE ?!

Matt : (explosant la manette entre ses mains) TU TROUVES VRAIMENT QUE S'ALLIER A LA MAFIA ETAIT UNE BONNE IDEE ?!

Mello : TU EN AVAIS UNE AUTRE SOLUTION PEUT-ETRE ?!

Matt : S'ALLIER AVEC NEAR !

Mello : (brusquement refroidis) Vraiment ?

Matt : (froidement) Vraiment.

Mello : (se lève et commence à ranger ses affaires)

Matt : (interdis par le comportement de son colocataire) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mello : (froidement) Je vais voire Near puisque que tu trouves que c'est une si bonne idée !

Matt : Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

Mello : (mettant son sac sur son épaule) Ça vaut toujours mieux que de rester avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas confiance !

Matt : (se lève et attrape Matt par le bras) Je te fais confiance, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as fait cette nuit ?!

Mello : Parce que ça n'as vraiment aucun intérêt !

Matt : Je suis seul juge ! (lâche Mello et croise les bras en attendant sa réponse)

Mello : (pose son sac par terre) Je...

Matt : Je t'écoute.

Mello : (légèrement hésitant) J'ai parcouru la ville... pour chercher une boutique qui vendait du chocolat...

Matt : (fronçant les sourcils) Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé en bas de la rue ?

Mello : Le type a fermé la semaine dernière.

Matt : Mais il y a au moins une centaine de magasin ouvert la nuit dans cette ville !

Mello : Ils n'avaient pas la bonne marque...

Matt : (blasé)

_[deux jours plus tard, même endroit mêmes personnages]_

Matt : (bricolant une caméra [pour une fois qu'il bosse]) T'étais sérieux quand tu parlais d'aller t'allier à Near ?

Mello : (travaillant sur son ordinateur) Bien sûr que non !... A vrai dire je comptais partir quelques jours le temps que tu te calmes...

Matt : (surprit) Tu préférais ça plutôt que de me dire la vérité ?

Mello : Oui... (au bout d'un certain temps) Tu aurais vraiment préféré que je m'allies à Near ?

Matt : Pas vraiment... Mais ça t'aurais évité te faire défiguré.

Mello : (passant ses doigts sur sa balafre) Certes... Mais plutôt crever que de travailler avec cette putain de larve monochrome ! (hésitant) Et puis... si j'avais été travailler avec lui je ne serais pas avec toi maintenant...

Matt : (un grand sourire aux lèvres) C'est le bon côté des choses !

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**_**_Voici la première version de la "commande" de Jeremiah Hawkins _**_**__(sempaï *o*)__

**_**Hum... **_**

**_**J'espère que ça vous auras plus !**_**

**_**Reviews?**_**

**_**Sur ce... Bon anniversaire !**_**

**_(parmi toute les personnes qui lisent cette fic, il y en a bien une a qui c'est l'anniversaire...)_**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, grande invocatrice du Smarties magique


	16. T'étais où? version 2 : Matt

_**D'après une idée de Jeremiah Hawkins.**_

**OxOxOxOxO**

Lieu : Quelque part au Japon, sept heure du matin

Âges des protagoniste : Mello : 20ans / Matt : 19ans

**OxOxOxOxO**

Matt : (rentre joyeusement dans la plaque qu'il partage avec Mello) Je suis rentré !

Mello : (adossé contré le mur à côté de la porte) T'étais où ?

Matt : (referme la porte) Je suivais Takada, comme tu me l'as demandé.

Mello : Elle est rentrée chez elle à minuit, comme tout les soirs... T'ETAIS OU PENDANT LES SEPT DERNIERES HEURES ?

Matt : (timidement) Devant chez elle...

Mello : NE TE FOUT PAS DE MA GUEULE ! ON A POSE DES CAMERAS DEVANT CHEZ ELLE ! J'AI VUE QUE TU T'ETAIS BARRE A MINUIT !

Matt : (complètement flippé) Mais, je te jure que...

Mello : TU M'AS TROMPE JEEVAS ! C'EST CA QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME FAIRE COMPRENDRE ?

Matt : (perdu) Mais non je...

Mello : T'ETAIS OU JEEVAS !

Matt : (hésitant) J'étais où ?... euh...

Mello : DIS MOI IMEDIATEMENT LA VERITE !

Matt : (en bafouillant) D-dans un ba-bar...

Mello : TOUTE LA NUIT ?

Matt : (passe une main dans ses cheveux) Pas toute la nuit non... Mais je me souviens plus très bien...

Mello : (sortant son Bereta) JEEVAS ! JE VEUX UNE REPONSE CLAIRE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Matt : (louche sur l'arme qui frôle dangereusement son nez) J'ai un peu trop bu... j'étais vraiment mal... et... une nana -vachement sympa d'ailleurs- (très rapidement et sans articulé) ellemaamenéchezelle

Mello : QUOI ? (colle son arme contre le front de Matt)

Matt : (suant à grosse goûte) Je te jure qu'on a rien fait ! J'ai juste dormit sur son canapé quelque heures pour me remettre !

Mello : (s'énervant un peu plus) ET POUR TE REMETTRE DE QUOI ? TU L'AS BAISE C'EST CA ?

Matt : (tentant un trait d'humour) C'est un mot très laid dans une aussi jolie bouche...

Mello : (tremblant de rage) DIS MOI LA VERITE !

Matt : (au bord des larmes) Mais c'est la vérité ! J'étais ivre mort de toute façon ! Vraiment pas en état pour faire ce genre de chose !

Mello : (enfonçant son arme dans le front de Matt) PARCE QUE TU AURAIS AIME LE FAIRE ?

Matt : Mais non ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! Je suis amoureux de toi depuis qu'on se connaît ! (un peu plus sûr de lui) Tu me traite comme ton chien depuis presque autant de temps ! Tu penses vraiment que si je ne t'aimais pas je ne me serais pas barré dans ces conditions ? (en colère) Ça me fait vraiment mal que tu puisses encore penser que je te trompe ! (se dégage de Mello et sort de l'appartement)

Mello : (nettement refroidis)

Matt : (marche d'un pas lourd dans les couloirs du vieil immeuble abandonné)

Mello : (sort à son tour pour suivre Matt) Attend !

Matt : (continu de marché) Pour quoi ? Pour que tu m'engueules encore sans raisons ?

Mello : (rattrape Matt) Tu sais bien que j'ai peur !

Matt : (sans s'arrêter) C'est une raison ? (s'arrêtant brusquement pour se tourner vers Mello) Peur de quoi d'abord ?

Mello : (d'une petite voix) De me retrouver tout seul encore une fois... de te perdre encore une fois

Matt : (plus ému qu'il n'y parait) Vraiment ?

Mello : (hoche la tête positivement)

Matt : (avec un sourire) T'es vraiment con parfois ! Tu sais très bien que je ne te quitterais jamais ! (après un clin d'œil) Je suis ton chien fidèle après tout.

Mello : Plutôt un sale cabot !

Matt : Waf !

_[deux jours plus tard, même endroit mêmes personnages]_

Mello : (en train de surveillé des écrans) Elle ressemblait à quoi cette nana ?

Matt : (en train de jouer à la PS3) Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis ?

Mello : J'ai besoin de savoir !

Matt : (après avoir lâcher un gros soupir) Elle ressemblait à Watari... version féminine.

Mello : (pouffant) Tu t'es fais draguer par une vieille ?

Matt : (à lui même) Je suis vraiment masochiste pour aimé un gars pareil...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilou~<em>**

**_Encore une demande de ma sempaï _****_adorée~_**

**_Oups, je deviens niaise... _**

**_DONC !_**

**_J'espère que cette nouvelle version de "T'étais où?" vous aura plu ! _**

**__**_(perso je préfère celle-ci à la première)_

_**Sur ce... Beuh... Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !**  
><em>

_****_Signé : L² (en pleine forme!)


	17. Lawly chéri

Lieu : Réalité parallèle - Japon

Âge des protagonistes : Sôichirô Yagami : 49ans / L : 25ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

L : (accroupis sur un canapé, chez les Yagami) Tu es **sûr** que c'est une bonne idée ?

Sôichirô (Yagami) : (assis dans son canapé) Certain... Même si je ne pense pas qu'il le prenne bien.

L : Le reste de ta famille l'a bien prit après tout, pourquoi pas lui ?

Sôichirô : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on est la même version des faits.

L : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Sôichirô : Ma femme...

L : (le coupant) Ton ex-femme.

Sôichirô : Tu as raison. Mon ex-femme, donc, a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir ni entendre parler de moi ou de toi d'ailleurs.

L : C'est un peu démesuré comme réaction si tu veux mon avis, mais compréhensible.

Sôichirô : Quant à ma fille elle ma félicité, mais je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

L : (en mordillant son pouce) Aux vues de ses lectures je ne trouve pas ça étonnant.

Sôichirô : Ses lectures ?

L : Ta fille est fan de Yaoi : des mangas qui ressassent des histoires de couples exclusivement masculins.

Sôichirô : Je comprends mieux certaines de ses réactions maintenant... Comment ce fait-il que tu t'y connaisse ?

L : Pure intérêt professionnel.

Sôichirô : C'est cela oui...

_[on sonne à la porte]_

Sôichirô : (se lève) Ne bouge pas je vais ouvrir.

L : Je n'en avait pas l'intention.

_[beaucoup plus tard]_

Sôichirô : (assit dans son canapé, la tête dans les mains) C'est un fiscaux, un véritable fiscaux.

L : (installé à côté de lui, impassible) J'ai toujours dit que c'était Kira.

Sôichirô : J'aurais aimé l'apprendre autrement... ne pas l'apprendre du tout même.

L : Allons, vois le bon côté des choses, l'affaire Kira est résolu maintenant.

Sôichirô : (relève la tête) Je ne sais pas ce qui a été le pire : « Je ne veux plus être ton fils » ou « Je préfère passé le reste de ma vie en prison plutôt que d'assister à cette passion contre nature ».

L : Le mot « passion » était bien employer.

Sôichirô : Lawly, s'il te plaît.

L : Excuse moi, mais à présent toute les personnes qui devaient être au courant le sont -comme tu l'as demandé- tu dois te sentir plus léger !

Sôichirô : (pensif) D'une certaine manière...

L : Alors arrêtes de te plaindre un instant et prends moi dans tes bras, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup souffert.

Sôichirô : Je ne vois pas comment.

L : Yagami-kun -ou plutôt Kira- m'a reversé la table dessus et a cherché à mettre fin à mes jours avec une chaise.

Sôichirô : J'avais oublier ce détail.

L : (boudeur) Pas moi.

Sôichirô : (prend L dans ses bras) Excuse moi Lawly chéri, on aurait mieux fait de garder notre liaison secrète comme tu l'avais recommandé.

L : Je suis la personne intelligente sur cette terre, tu pensais réellement que je puisse avoir tord ?

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__Réaction de Lulu après la relecture du chapitre :__**

__**"Ah, c'est celui-là..."**__

__**Oui, je parles souvent de moi à la troisième personne !**__

__**Bref !**__

__**Voilà un nouveau chapitre dans la section Madness of Love...**__

__**C'est peut-être pas ce que vous préférez,**__

__**Mais le prochain risque d'être dans le même genre...**__

__**Bref !**__

__**Merci pour vos reviews !**__

__**Continuez comme ça mes fidèles zamis !**__

__**Et tous ensemble nous vaincrons !**__

__**(qu'est-ce que je racontes encore...)**__

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, l'insupportable


	18. Par pure intérêt professionnel

Lieux : Japon

Âges des protagonistes : L : 23ans / Ligth : 18ans / Matsuda : 24ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

L : (accroupis sur un chaise de bureau dans la salle de contrôle) Yagami-kun, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre.

Ligth : (assit à côté de L) Qu'est-ce que le plus grand détective du monde ne comprend pas ?

L : Ta relation avec Matsuda.

Ligth : (se prend la tête dans les mains) On ne va pas encore avoir cette discutions ?!

L : Si : Je veux comprendre.

Ligth : (relève la tête) Et qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette « relation » comme tu dis ?

L : Matsuda est stupide, impulsif et naïf !

Ligth : Et alors ? Misa aussi.

L : Oui, mais Misa est une femme... assez jolie par ailleurs.

Ligth : Si tu le dis.

L : Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il te plaît chez lui ?

Ligth : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

L : Par intérêt professionnel, et puis je suis obligé de vous supporté 24h/24 alors j'aimerais autant comprendre.

Ligth : Tu n'as qu'à enlevé cette chaîne si ça te gêne.

L : (triomphant) Alors c'est pour ça que tu es avec Matsuda !

Ligth : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

L : Tu es Kira, alors tu sors avec Matsuda ! pour pouvoir avoir du temps où je ne serais pas avec toi et où tu pourrais « juger » des criminels !

Ligth : Je ne suis pas Kira ! Et si c'était le cas j'aurais choisi quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre du bureau d'enquête !

L : Tu n'as pas l'occasion de rencontré d'autres personnes.

Ligth : Alors j'aurais choisi Misa ! Surtout si c'est le deuxième Kira !

L : C'est vrai...

Ligth : (très fière de lui) Ah ! Quand même !

L : Tu n'as toujours pas répondu a ma question.

Ligth : Laquelle ?

L : Pourquoi tu t'es mit avec lui ?

Ligth : Les mystères de l'amour son impénétrables.

L : Pff... Dans le cas qui nous intéresse c'est bien la seule chose qui l'est.

Ligth : (choqué) Ryûzaki !

L : (ignorant l'intervention de Ligth) Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que le reste du bureau d'enquête soit au courant ?

Ligth : Il est pas bientôt fini cet interrogatoire ?

L : Réponds seulement à ma question.

Ligth : Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Comme arrêté Kira par exemple ?

L : Réponds !

Ligth : (soupire) Si Misa l'apprenait elle deviendrait invivable, et comme je suis obligé de « vivre » constamment avec elle ça deviendrait l'enfer.

L : Jusqu'ici ça se tient.

Ligth : Mon père piquerait probablement une grosse colère... et l'ambiance en aurait été considérablement altéré...

L : Par forcément.

Ligth : Oh si, crois moi !

L : Bon... Poursuit ton raisonnement.

Ligth : Aizawa ce serait probablement énervé lui aussi... comme la fois où tu leur a expliqué la raison de ces menottes.

L : Il était vraiment effrayant ce jour là.

Ligth : Mogi et Ide n'aurait sûrement pas réagit... ou si peu.

L : (après un temps) Ton raisonnement se tient.

Ligth : Merci. Maintenant si on pouvait retourné à Kira.

_[plus tard, dans la chambre de Ligth (et par extension de L)]_

Matsuda : (troublé) Pourquoi Ryûzaki nous regarde comme ça ?

L : (avec un grand sourire) Pure intérêt professionnel, faite comme si j'étais pas là.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, l'excentrique


	19. Shopping

Lieu : Réalité parallèle, Paris

Âges des protagonistes : Matt : 20ans / Mello 21ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : (joue a la PSP, savamment vautré entre le canapé et la moquette d'une chambre d'hôtel, un cigarette à la bouche)

Mello : (fixe Matt, élégamment installé dans un fauteuil, une table de chocolat à quelques centimètre du bec) Ça peut plus durer Matt...

Matt : (se redresse d'un coup et tombe par terre) QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUI PEUT PLUS DURER ?! TU VEUX PLUS DE MOI C'EST ÇA ?!

Mello : (surprit par la réaction de Matt) … De quoi tu parles ?

Matt : (au bord des larmes) Tu veux qu'on se sépare c'est ça ?!

Mello : …

Matt : JE LE SAVAIS ! Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu étais trop bien pour moi !

Mello : …

Matt : (pleure pour de bon)

Mello : Je suis trop bien pour toi, mais c'est pas de ça dont je parle.

Matt : (plein d'espoir, des étoiles dans les yeux, les mains jointes dans une prière de remerciement au dieu des geeks)

Mello : Je veux parler de tes fringues.

Matt : (refroidi) Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Kojima-sama* ?!

Mello : (ignore Matt) On est à Paris et ton anniversaire est demain... Je vais t'acheter des fringues !

Matt : (à nouveau au bord des larmes) Si te plaît Mellow Yellow... On peut pas faire ça par internet ?!

Mello : Pas question ! Tu sais même ta quel taille tu fais !

Matt : Bien sûr que si !

Mello : (croise les jambes) Je t'écoute.

Matt : …

Mello : Je t'écoute.

Matt : …

Mello : …

Matt : JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! PAS LE MONDE EXTERIEUR !

Mello : Oh que si.

Matt : (tremble) Mais ! Mais ! Dehors … il y a... des... des...gens...

Mello : Et alors ?

Matt : (fait des yeux de fous) Il vont me manger !

Mello : T'as vraiment un grain toi...

Matt : SI ! Il vont me manger... tout cru... avec mes goggles, mes cigarettes et ma PSP...

Mello : Rectification : tu as un gros grain...

Matt : Ça va être abominable ! Du sang partout !

Mello : ...Plusieurs gros grains...

Matt : Tu peux pas me faire ça Mello !

Mello : Et pourquoi ça ? Ça ne peut que te faire du bien de sortir et de voire du monde ! J'en est marre de te voire traîner sur la moquette du matin au soir avec les mêmes fringues sur le dos !

Matt : Mais j'en change tout les jours !

Mello : C'est vrai qu'on s'en traîne des caisses de tes horreurs à rayures ! Mais les jours ont une duré plus qu'indéterminé avec toi !

Matt : Mais !

Mello : Il n'y a pas de mais.

Matt : …

Mello : ...

Matt : (après un temps de réflexion) Après tout tu as peut-être raison.

Mello : J'ai toujours raison.

Matt : (ignore Mello) C'est vrai que sortir me ferais du bien...

Mello : Comme quoi même toi tu peux entendre raison.

Matt : (ignore toujours Mello) Et puis comme ça je rencontrerais des gens... peut-être même une jolie petite blondinette au sourire d'ange...

Mello : QUOI ?!

Matt : (continuant comme si de rien était) Elle ne pourra pas résisté à mon charme... ni a mon actent britannique... Oh putain oui ! (se lève et va pour sortir de la pièce)

Mello : JEEEEEEEEEEEEVAS ! RESTE ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

*****Kojima-sama : le dieu des geeks : Hideo Kojima (créateur de Metal Gear Solid, entre autre)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__Voilà ma nouvelle création !__**

__**J'espère que ce nouveau Godess of Delirium vous aura plu !**__

__**Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très joyeux non-anniversaire~**__

Signé : La geekette Lulu Murdoc, alias L²


	20. C'est l'histoire d'une porte

Lieux : Wammy's House

Âges des protagonistes : Matt : 13ans / La porte : 35ans / Mello : 13ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : (face à une porte) Mello !

La porte : … _[en même temps une porte qui parle... même moi je ferais pas ça]_

Matt : Mello ! Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça !

La porte : …

Matt : Je ne peux plus supporter ton narcissisme !

La porte : ...

Matt : J'en est marre que tu me demandes de te ramené du chocolat !

La porte : …

Matt : Et ce à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit !

La porte : …

Matt : J'en est marre d'être traité comme un chien...

La porte : …

Matt : ...et d'être insulté de toute et de rien au gré de tes envie !

La porte : …

Matt : Marre d'être mit dehors pour rien !

La porte : …

Matt : Marre d'être frappé pour rien !

La porte : …

Matt : Je t'ai toujours aidé et aimé !

La porte : …

Matt : Et pourtant tu me traites comme un animal de compagnie trop envahissant !

La porte : …

Matt : Tu ne te serviras plus de moi !

La porte : …

Matt : Ta vie va changer !

La porte : …

Matt : Nos vies vont changer !

La porte : ...

Matt : A présent se sera moi le dominant de notre couple !

La porte : …

Matt : Que ça te plaise ou non !

La porte : (commence à se lasser du monologue de Matt)

Matt : (cogne sur la porte) Mihael ! Ouvres cette putain de porte !

La porte : (souffre en silence)

Matt : OUVRE OU JE FAIS TOUT SAUTER !

La porte : (comme à craindre pour sa vie)

Matt : TU M'EN CROIS INCAPABLE ?!

La porte : (aimerais pouvoir le supplier)

Matt : TU OUBLIES QUE JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR ARTIFICIER DE LA WAMMY'S HOUSE !

La porte : (espère que c'est faux)

Matt : MIHAEL !

Mello : (arrive dans du couloir) Putain mais c'est toi qui gueule comme ça ? On dirait un cochon qu'on égorge !

Matt : …

La porte : (bénie le dieu des portes)

Mello : Pas la peine de t'énerver sur cette porte, l'humidité l'a fait grossir...

La porte : (se disait bien aussi qu'elle avait prit du poids)

Mello : … du coup on ne peut plus l'ouvrir.

Matt : …

Mello : Roger a dit qu'il s'en occuperait.

La porte : (recommence à douter de sa survie)

Matt : …

Mello : Ça va pas ?

Matt : (prend Mello dans ses bras) Tu m'as manqué !

Mello : (surprit) On a été séparé que dix minutes, tu sais ?

Postface : La porte va très bien, elle a veillé reprendre sa place initial, les talents d'artificier de Matt n'ont donc pas été mit à l'épreuve.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Ça y est... **_

_**Vous pouvez appelez l'asile...**_

_**Je commence à donner des rôles à des objets...**_

_**Mais c'est pas grave !**_

_**Je suis sûr que ce chapitre vous a quand même fait bien rire ! **_

_(en tout cas j'espère...)_

_**A bientôt pour de nouveaux délires !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, alias L², autoproclamé « Déesse du délire » (comme le nom de cette fic l'indique depuis sa création)


	21. Déprime

Lieux : Wammy's House, Royaume Unis.

Âges des protagonistes : Mello & Matt : 11ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (couché dans son lit, la tête sous la couverture, roulé en boule)

Matt : (ouvre la porte de leur chambre) Mello ?

Mello : (grognement indistinct)

Matt : Aller Mello, arrête de bouder, on sait tous que Near a encore prit la première place, mais tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant.

Mello : (la voix étouffer par la couverture) J'en est rien à foutre de Near.

Matt : (légèrement surprit) Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Mello : J'ai pas envie de bouger.

Matt : Tu... déprimes, Mello ?

Mello : Nan.

Matt : (s'assoie sur le lit) Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Mellow ?

Mello : J'ai aucune raison de me levé, c'est tout.

Matt : Bien sûr que si !

Mello : Donne moi une seule bonne raison de le faire.

Matt : Faire chier Roger et Near.

Mello : A quoi bon ? Ces manœuvres sont inutiles, elles me font même perdre un temps précieux ! Si je passais moins de temps à essayer de leurs pourrir la vie j'aurais sûrement pu obtenir la première place.

Matt : …

Mello : En plus Near en a clairement rien à foutre, et Roger a tellement l'habitude que je le fasse chier qu'aujourd'hui ce qui l'emmerderait le plus ce serait que j'arrête.

Matt : (franchement inquiet) T'es malade Mello ?

Mello : Non.

Matt : (tire la couverture et pose sa main sur le front de Mello) Non, en effet.

Mello : Je suis enfin lucide Matt, je sais que je n'ai plus aucune raison de faire chier le monde. Tout ce qui devrait m'intéresser devrais être L.

Matt : (commence à comprendre) Certes...

Mello : Je ne mérite plus de vivre, j'ai déjà perdu tellement de temps...

Matt : (énervé) Comment peux tu dire ça !

Mello : (un léger sanglot dans la voix) Je le dis voilà tout.

Matt : (attrape Mello par le col) Et tu me laisserais ici tout seul ?!

Mello : Comme ça tu obtiendrais la seconde place.

Matt : MAIS J'EN VEUX PAS !

Mello : Il va falloir t'y faire pourtant.

Matt : (relâche Mello) Mello...

Mello : Quoi ?

Matt : (avec un léger sourire) Dis voire, ton état n'a rien à voire avec la pénurie de chocolat ?

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__Voily voilou~__**

__**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu avec ce chapitre !**__

__**Comme d'habitude je vous invite à laisser des messages pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**__

__**Sur ce, bonne semaine à toutes et à tous !**__

Signé : L²


	22. Halloween

Lieux : Banlieue de Winchester, Royaume-Unis, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : L : 20ans / Matt & Mello : 9ans / Near : 8ans / Beyond Birthday (B.B.) : entre 15 et 18ans / Le gamin : 5ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

L : (déguisé en Bloody Bear*) Rappelles moi encore une fois ce qu'on fait ici.

Matt : (déguisé Freddy Krueger) Je te l'ai déjà expliqué un demi milliard de fois...

L : Non, seulement neuf fois, et une dixième ne peut pas faire de mal.

Matt : (soupir) On fait la tourné des maisons pour Halloween.

L : Je n'ai jamais comprit le but de cette tradition.

Matt : (en haussant un sourcil) Parce que tout à toujours un but pour toi ?

L : Bien sûr !... (devient soudain livide)...

Matt : (intrigué et inquiet) L ? Ça va ?

L : (vert petit pois) Maaaaaaatt, il y a plein de gens.

Matt : (se voulant rassurant) Mais non !

L : (plaintif) Maaaaaatt, je crois que j'ai passé l'âge de faire ce genre de choses...

Matt : Mais non !

L : (maladif) Maaaaatt, les gens me regarde bizarrement...

Matt : Mais non !

L : (terrorisé) Maaaaaatt, je veux rentrer à la maison.

Matt : On vient seulement de sortir !... (prend L par le bras) Aller, viens.

_[à la Wammy's House, dans la cuisine]_

Mello : (couvert de chocolat) Mais qui as eu cette idée stupide !

B.B. : (couvert de confiture) C'est toi Mello.

Near : (couvert de farine) Tu voulais faire une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de L.

Mello : (se lèche les doigts) C'était une question rhétorique.

B.B. : Vraiment ? Alors pour quoi la poser ?

Mello : (lance un regard méchant à Beyond)

Near : Nous n'étions pas censé faire un gâteau ?

Mello : Un gâteau au chocolat !

B.B. : Non ! A la confiture !

Near : (se prend la tête dans les mains)

_[quelque part, dans un quartier proche de la Wammy's House]_

Matt : L tu es ridicule...

L : (caché dans un buisson)

Matt : L...

L : (tremblant) Il y a une sorcière qui veux me jeter un sort...

Matt : Cette sorcière à tout au plus 10ans.

L : (claquant des dents) Les plus terrible sont les plus jeunes...

Matt : (blasé)

L : (terrifié)

Matt : (se prend la tête dans les mains)

L : Elle veut me transformer en carpeau !

Matt : (exprime un étrange mélange d'hilarité et de lassitude)

L : (tremble de terreur)

Matt : (d'une voix calme, mesuré mais néanmoins menaçante) Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, je te jure que je garde tout ce qu'on a récolté pour moi.

L : (se propulse hors du buisson)

_[de retour dans la cuisine de la Wammy's House]_

Near : (avec plusieurs œufs explosé dans les cheveux) Bon, nous somme d'accord sur le choix du gâteau.

Mello : (avec des paillettes multicolore sur le visage) Ouaip.

B.B. : (du lait plein ses vêtements) Forêt noir, mais au lieu de la cerise on met de la confiture de fraise.

Near : (soulager) Bien.

B.B. : Avec de alcool ?

Near : Je ne suis pas sur que Roger et Watari soient d'accord...

Mello : Mais si...

B.B. : De toute façon il faut faire macéré les fruits dans l'alcool...

Mello : Mouais... On a plus vraiment le temps donc...

Near : Parfait, on se lance alors ?

_[de retour du côté des costumés]_

L : Matt...

Matt : (hurle) QWA !

L : Laisse cet enfant tranquille !

Matt : MAIS IL EST EN TRAIN DE NIQUER MON LEVIATOR LVL 100 !

L : (se prend la tête dans les mains)

Le gamin : T'es trop nul toi.

Matt : RAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (se jette sur l'enfant)

L : (ceinture Matt) FUUUIIIIIIIIIT !

Matt : (écume de rage)

Le gamin : (court vite et loin)

Matt : (roule des yeux)

L : MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT !

_[de retour du côté des pâtissiers]_

Mello : J'en est MAAAAAAAAAAAAAREUH ! (jette un saladier dans la direction de Beyond)

Near : (se prend le saladier en pleine face _[comme par hasard...]_)

B.B. : (envoie un paquet de farine à travers la pièce) Arrête de rejeter la faute sur moi blondinette !

Near : (se prend le paquet de farine sur le crâne)

Mello : MAIS TU LIS MAL CES PUTAINS D'INSTRUCTIONS !

B.B. : C'EST TOI QUI ES INCAPABLE DE SUIVRE CES PUTAINS D'INSTRUCTIONS !

Near : (se planque sous la table)

_[à moins d'un kilomètre de la Wammy's House]_

Matt : (regarde son téléphone portable)

L : Pourquoi tu regarde ton téléphone toute les deux minutes ?

Matt : Hum ? Ah ! J'attends une nouvelle importante !

L : De qui ?

Matt : De... (cherche rapidement un mensonge)... Mello et les autres, ils ont dit qu'ils nous rejoindraient s'ils trouvaient des costumes !

L : (suspicieux) Et en quoi est-ce une nouvelle importante ?

Matt : (avec un sourire crispé) C'est toujours mieux d'être à plusieurs pour faire se genre de chose, tu sais ?

L : (pas vraiment convaincu) C'est cela... oui...

_[au milieux d'un champ de guerre culinaire]_

B.B. : (a l'équivalent d'une pâte à crêpe pour dix personnes sur le crâne et de quoi les garnir sur ces vêtement)

Mello : (a tout les ingrédients pour faire des cup-cake étaler sur son corps et de quoi les décorer sur le visage)

Near : (a un peu près évité le plus gros de la guerre en se cachant sous la table)

B.B. : (essoufflé) Adolescente boutonneuse...

Mello : (en sueur) Cannibale anémique...

B.B. : (serrant les dents) Gamine...

Mello : (serrant les poings) Psychopathe...

B.B. : (avec des yeux de fou) Blondie...

Mello : (avec un sourire méchant) Van... (interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone)

B.B. : (fouille rapidement ses poches) C'est le tien Mel'

Mello : (regarde ses messages) MERDE !

Near : (parfaitement calme) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mello : (paniqué) L et Matt arrivent dans moins de dix minutes !

B.B. : (flippé) Mais rien n'est prêt ! On lui avait dit 3h !

Near : (zen) Les 3h sont largement passé.

Mello : (au bord de l'hystérie) MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ?!

Near : (toujours aussi tranquille) Vous oublier un détail les gars...

Mello & B.B. : QUOI ?!

Near : Pendant que vous vous battiez j'ai largement eu le temps de faire le gâteau que l'ont avait prévue. (sort un magnifique gâteau de sous la table)

B.B. & _**[ET]**_ Mello : (se jette sur Near et le serre dans leur bras)

Near : (à l'air surprit et très bête)

B.B. : (au bord des larmes) Putain de crevette albinos ! Tu nous as sauvé la mise !

Mello : (avec à peine plus de retenu) T'es qu'une chiure monochrome, mais tu sais quand même te montrer utile !

_[dix minutes plus tard donc, dans le réfectoire de la Wammy's House décoré pour l'occasion]_

Tout les enfants, et les adultes et... tout le monde en fait : (chantent) JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREUH ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREUH ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREUH NOTRE DECTIVE PREFERE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREUH !

L : (rouge brique) Je... euh... merci...?

Mello : (débarquant de nul part, toujours couvert de divers substances) J'ai un cadeaux spécial pour toi L !

B.B. : (dans un état semblable) Nous avons un cadeaux pour toi L.

L : (gêné)

Mello : C'est moi qui est eu l'idée !

B.B. : Mais nous t'avons aidé !

Matt & Near : (soupir)

L : (pas vraiment rassuré) Et quel est ce...

Mello : (commence à perdre son calme) Comme si j'avais besoin d'un psychopathe comme toi !

B.B. : (perd son sang froid) Parce que sans nous tu aurais pu arrivé à quelque chose peut-être ?!

Mello : EVIDAMMENT !

B.B. : ALORS POURQUOI C'EST NEAR QUI A TOUT FAIT ?!

Mello : TU LE VEUX DANS LA TRONCHE LE GATEAU DE CETTE LARVE FARINEUSE ?!

B.B. : ESSAYES UN PEU POUR VOIRE !

Matt : (retire le gâteau des mains de Mello et le tend vers L) Voilà, c'est pour toi, de notre part à tout les quatre.

Near : (qui a retrouver ses habitudes antipathiques) C'est moi qui l'ai fait...

L : (bave de bonheurs) Merci... vraiment...

Mello & B.B. : (se battent)

Postface :

_Il a fallut la force de Matt, Roger, Watari et trois surveillants (six personne donc) pour réussir à séparer Beyond et Mello. _

_L finit le gâteau en 20min -il n'avait jamais prit autant de temps à manger un gâteau de cette taille (ridicule pourtant), a t-il avoué à l'humble auteur de cette merveilleuse~ fanfiction-_

_Le trio fut nettoyé en seulement 2h -par contre les vêtements furent jeter, au grand dame de Beyond qui souhaitait les garder pour les faire cuire puis goûter le résultat-._

_Les talents culinaires, surprenants, de Near n'ont pas été us de nouveau -malgré les demandes régulières, appuyés et menaçantes d'un certain et merveilleux auteur et d'un certain détective mondialement connu dont les noms ne seront pas transcris-._

_Matt a dû subir la colère de Mello qui dura 40 jours -pendant lesquels même l'arche de se bon vieux Noé n'aurait survécus aux déluge des insultes du blondinet-, dans cette affaire c'est sûrement ce pauvre Matt qui a le plus souffert. _

_La cuisine de la Wammy's House n'a, à ce jour, par encore retrouver son état d'origine -malgré le prix élevé de la facture-. _

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

*Bloody Bear : Sorte d'ours rose qui dévore les enfants. _(Google it)_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous mes 'tits n'enfants~__**

__**Bon, c'est vrai que ce chapitre a plusieurs semaine de retard**__

__**(il aurait dû être mit en ligne le jours Halloween)**__

__**Mais je n'ai eu l'idée qu'après coup...**__

__**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**__

__**Bonne continuation à toute et à tous !**__

Signé : Lulu Murdoc


	23. HEAD SHOT

Lieux : Wammy's House

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 9ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (soudainement) MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT !

Matt : (vautré par terre) Oui ?

Mello : C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL ?!

Matt : Quel bordel ?

Mello : (montre la pièce d'un gracieux mouvement de bras) ÇA !

Matt : …

Mello : TU TROUVE RIEN A DIRE C'EST ÇA ?!

Matt : Mello...

Mello : QUOI ?!

Matt : Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire des puzzles ?

Mello : (après un léger temps de flottement) NEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__Et voici le GoD le plus court que j'ai écrit à ce jour XD__**

__**Les prochains seront plus long !**__

__**Promit !**__

__**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et vous dit à dans deux semaines pour le prochain !**__

__**(et oui, cette fic est devenu officiellement bi-mensuel)**__

__**Bye~**__

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, qui rêve polychrome !


	24. Un petit mouton blanc saute la barrière

Lieux : New York, réalité parallèle, 2h du matin.

Âges des protagonistes : Matt : 25ans / Mello : 25ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : (couché dans une lit à côté de Mello) Mel' ?

Mello : (dort)

Matt : Hé ! Mel' !

Mello : (grogne) Keskispasse ?

Matt : J'arrive pas à dormir.

Mello : (dormant à moitié) Qu'est-ce t'veux que j'fasse ?

Matt : Je sais pas.

Mello : Alors laisse moi dormir (se retourne en s'enroulant dans la couverture)

Matt : Mel', si te plaît... sois gentil...

Mello : (marmonne) Je sais pas moi, compte les moutons.

Matt : Je suis allergique à la laine.

Mello : (se redresse) Et tes pulls sont fait en quoi alors ?

Matt : C'est du cachemire.

Mello : (parfaitement réveillé) Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Matt : Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient doux ?

Mello : (songeur) C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion...

Matt : (triomphant) Ah ! Tu vois !

Mello : (sans faire attention à Matt) Et la sensation en main est vraiment génial...

Matt : (rosissant) On peut se demander de quoi tu parles là...

Mello : (ignorant Matt) Cette douceur... cette fermeté...

Matt : (rouge vif, bégayant) M-M-M-Mello...

Mello : (hilare) C'est si facile de te faire rougir Matty !

Matt : Alors tu... (vexé)

Mello : Je plaisantais...

Matt : (se détournant) Ta gueule Mel'

Mello : Aller quoi, te vexes pas.

Matt : (reposant son regard sur Mello) Tu m'énerves vraiment quant tu fais ça, tu sais ?

Mello : C'est pas méchant pourtant.

Matt : On dirait.

Mello : Mais je...

Matt : (vexé)

Mello : (cherche quelque chose pour changer de conversation)

Matt : (toujours vexé)

Mello : Tu te souviens de la fois où on avait mit de la poudre de piment dans un des gâteaux de L ?

Matt : (s'illuminant brusquement) Ah oui !

Mello : J'ai adoré la tête qu'il a faite !

Matt : Et son cris !

Mello : Tout simplement épique !

Matt : Je ne savais pas qu'un être humain pouvait produire des sons pareil !

Mello : C'était une expérience scientifique en somme...

Matt : Mais quelqu'un aurait dû lui dire qu'il ne faut jamais boire de l'eau après avoir mangé quelque chose d'épissé.

Mello : Même un génie ne peut pas tout savoir.

Matt : Watari pensait qu'il était malade !

Mello : Il faut dire que j'avais mit du poivre sur son oreiller.

Matt : Vraiment très gentil de ta part.

Mello : … Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé en fait ?

Matt : Je... je sais plus.

Mello : Ah...

Matt : Bonne nuit Blondie !

Mello : Bonne nuit sale geek !

Matt : (se recouche)

Mello : (se rendort)

_[un peu plus tard]_

Matt : Mel' ? Hé ! Mel' !

Mello : (grogne) Keskispasse ?

Matt : J'arrive pas à dormir.

Mello : (dormant à moitié) Qu'est-ce t'veux que j'fasse ?

Matt : Je sais pas.

Mello : Alors laisse moi dormir (se retourne en s'enroulant dans la couverture)

Matt : Mel', si te plaît... sois gentil...

Mello : (marmonne) Je sais pas moi, compte les moutons.

Matt : Je suis allergique à la laine...

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__Je sais, c'est franchement n'importe quoi,__**

__**Mais comme c'est aussi le cas de tout les autres Godess of Delirium ça me pose aucun problème !**__

__**Bye~**__

Signé : La cinglé qui se fait appeler Lulu Murdoc ou plus simplement L²


	25. Smoking can cause a painful love

Lieux : Los Angeles, États-Unis, planque des M&M's

Âges des protagonistes : Mello & Matt 18ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : (allongé sur un canapé, la tête en bas, regardant la télévision avec une cigarette dans la bouche).

Mello : (installé dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisés, toujours aussi surprit par les positions qu'arrive à tenir le goggles-boy).

Matt : (fini une clope et en allume aussitôt une autre).

Mello : … T'es pas sérieux là ?

Matt : Ben quoi ?

Mello : Tu viens à peine d'en finir une et tu en prend aussitôt une autre... Tu n'as même pas le temps d'être en manque !

Matt : J'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose dans la bouche, comme toi d'ailleurs, sinon tu ne boufferais pas autant de chocolat.

Mello : …

Matt : Mais si t'y tient vraiment, je peux prendre autre chose en bouche... (se lève et arbore un air lubrique) si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Mello : Arrête avec tes sous entendu pervers Matt, je suis sérieux.

Matt : Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire au final ? Hein ? C'est quand même ma santé, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est seulement moi que ça concerne.

Mello : Sauf que tu fumes toujours à l'intérieur, et tu encrasse mes poumons en plus des tiens.

Matt : Mello, tu tiens vraiment à avoir cette discutions encore une fois ?

Mello : On aura cette discutions jusqu'à que tu arrêtes !

Matt : … Si c'est ta santé qui t'inquiète, je fumerais à la fenêtre à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Mello : Te fous pas de ma gueule Jeevas, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on se ferait aussitôt repéré par Near et/ou Kira.

Matt : …

Mello : En plus l'hiver approche, et si mes souvenirs son exacte, tu es plutôt frileux.

Matt : … Alors j'irais fumé dans un club, il y en a un à trois rue d'ici, pas vraiment fréquentable si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais je ne pense pas que Near irait m'y chercher, Kira non plus d'ailleurs.

Mello : … Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise c'est ça ?

Matt : Me dire quoi ?

Mello : …

Matt : Aller quoi, fait pas ta timide !

Mello : Arrêtes de me comparer à une femme !

Matt : N'essaies pas de changer de sujet !

Mello : Parce que... je... (rougit)

Matt : Mello, je te trouve vraiment adorable quand tu rougis, mais si tu ne me répond pas je vais vraiment me mettre en colère.

Mello : … (ce lève à son tour) C'EST PARCE QUE JE T'AIME SALE GEEK !

Matt : (surprit)

Mello : ET JE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURS A CAUSE D'UN STUPIDE CANCER !

Matt : …

Mello : (commence à secouer Matt en hurlant) JE T'AIME CONNARD ! TU COMPRENDS ÇA PETIT CON ?! JE T'AIME BORDEL ! TU AS ETE LA SEULE PERSONNE DANS MA VIE SOMBRE CRETIN ! TU COMPREND ÇA ?! JE TE JURE QUE S'Y JAMAIS TU CHOPES UN PUTAIN DE CANCER JE TE BUTES DE MES MAINS ! PARCE QUE JE T'AIME SALOPARD ! TU COMPRENDS ÇA ?! SOMBRE CON EGOISTE ! PETITE PUTE EGOCENTRIQUE !

Matt : (à l'air surprit et très bête)

Mello : (relâche Matt et continue de parler avec une voix cassé) Tu penses jamais aux autres Matt...

Matt : (fait un pas en avant et sert Mello dans ses bras) Je ne fumerais plus, promit.

Mello : (se laisse aller) Il t'en aura fallu du temps le geek.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__'tain... __**

**__Il date celui là...__**

__**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu en tout cas !**__

__**Bye~**__

Signé : Lulu Murdoc


	26. Surnoms

Lieux : Wammy's House & bureau d'enquête japonnaise, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : L : 25ans / Light : 20ans / Mello : 15ans / Matt : 15ans / Near : 14ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

L : (mange tranquillement des biscuits panda en faisant semblant de travailler)

Light : (fait la tronche)

Le téléphone : (sonne)

Light : (décroche) Garderie japonaise des détectives amorphes, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L : Va te faire foutre Light !

... : (en même temps que L) C'est moi.

Light : (à L) Je suis pas ta putain de secrétaire, alors je dis ce que je veux... (au téléphone) Je ne connais pas la voix de tout ceux qui appelle tu sais ?

… : Dans ce cas tu pourrais au moins me vouvoyer connard !

Light : (tend le téléphone à L) C'est pour toi.

L : C'est qui ?

Light : Ton fan n°1.

L : Oh putain non pas lui...

Light : (colle le téléphone à l'oreille de L puis met le haut parleur) Ça va pas être triste...

Mello : Je vois que tu es comptant de m'attendre...

L : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Mello : Te parler de quelque chose.

L : Je m'en doutais...

Mello : Mince ! Et moi qui était persuadé que tu avais obtenu ton titre de génie dans un pochette surprise !

L : Tu sais Mello, je peux tout aussi bien raccrocher.

… : Passe moi le téléphone Blondie !

Mello : Crèves n°3.

Matt : Tu vas prendre le poing du n°3 dans la tronche si tu me donne pas CE PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE !

Mello : Même pas en rêve !

L : …

Mello : (se prend le coup poing du n°3 dans la gueule) PUTAIN TU M'AS CASSE LE NEZ !

Light : (mort de rire)

Matt : (prend le téléphone) Je t'avais prévenu blondie.

Mello : CONNARD !

… : Tu ferais mieux d'aller te faire soigner...

Mello : TA GUEULE NEAR !

Near : Je dis ça pour toi, moi...

Mello : (essai de frapper Near)

Near : (esquive)

Matt : (en profite pour faire un croche pied à Mello)

Mello : (s'éclate la tête par terre) JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER !

Light : (hurle de rire)

Mello : SI JAMAIS JE CHOPPE CETTE SECRETAIRE CROISE AVEC UNE HYENE J'EN FAIS DE LA CHAIR A SAUCISSE !

Matt : C'est ça c'est ça... va saigner du nez plus loin.

Mello : ALLER TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

_[après des bruits étouffer et des cris divers]_

L : … C'est bon ? C'est fini ?

Matt : Ce sera fini que quand il sera mort, mais on a obtenu un sursis.

Light : C'est mieux que rien.

L : Bref, pour quoi cet appel ?

Matt : Pour te poser une question... Mais je vais te passer Near, il est plus doué que moi dans ce genre de cas. (tend le téléphone à Near)

Near : Bonjour, L.

L : Est-ce que je vais devoir attendre tout les enfants de la Wammy's House ?

Near : Nous avons été nommé délégués de cette cause avec Matt, alors nous parlons au nom de tout les orphelins de la Wammy's House.

L : Et Mello ?

Near : Tu le connais, quand il s'agit de toi il devient intenable.

L : Certes... Alors, cette réclamation ?

Near : J'y viens, mais tout d'abord, est-ce bien toi qui choisit nos surnoms à notre arrivé à la Wammy's House ?

L : Oui, avec l'aide de Roger et Watari.

Matt : Dans ce cas je les rajoute à la liste.

L : La liste de quoi ?

Matt : Des gens à abattre.

L : … Il est...

Near : Sérieux, oui.

L : (déglutit)

Light : Ses gosses vont devenir plus dangereux que Kira.

L : Ne leur donne pas d'idée, s'il te plaît.

Matt : Tu crois vraiment qu'une centaine de surdoués ont besoin de lui ?

L : …

Light : …

Near : Bref, mes camarades et moi...

Light : C'est moi ou ce gosses parle comme un communiste ?

Matt : Laisse finir ou je sors Mello de son placard.

L & Light : NOOOOON PAS MELLO !

L : … Attends, tu l'as mit dans un placard ?!

Matt : Ouais.

Light & L : (think) _C'est un monstre..._

Near : (continu son exposé comme si de rien était) … en avons marre de nos surnom respectif, des personne, comme Matt, Nigthmare, Cherry, Angel, ou moi...

Light : (bas à L) Il a oublié Mello non ?

L : (sur le même ton) Je ne crois pas non.

Near : … trouvons que nos surnoms ne colle pas du tout avec notre personnalité...

Une voix sortant du placard : MELLOW PUTAIN ! MELLOW ! JE SUIS PAS UN PUTAIN DE TRUC QU'ON FAIT GRILLER AU DESSUS DU FEU !

Matt : (met un grand coup de pied dans le placard)

Le placard : (tombe par terre, la porte contre le sol)

La voix du placard : JE VAIS TE TUER !

Near : … c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de...

Light : Je crois qu'ils veulent changer de surnom.

Matt : Ouais, ça résume bien.

L : Il n'en est pas question ! Dans les temps qui court ne pas dévoilé sa véritable identité est une mesure de sécurité très importante ! Ses surnoms que vous aimez aussi peu peuvent vous sauver la vie ! Vous devriez être reconnaissant aux lieux de vous plaindre ! Vous oubliez tous ce que nous avons fait pour vous ! Nous vous avons fournit un toit ! Un avenir ! Une protection contre Kira ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que vous vous plaignez de vos surnom ! C'est...

Matt : Bla bla bla.

Light : (essai de ne pas pleurer de rire en voyant L debout sur sa chaise à discourir comme un tragédien, drapé dans un voile imaginaire)

Matt : Tu parles comme si t'avais 100 ans, L. Je sais que l'intelligence n'a pas d'âge, mais là tu es à deux pas de la maison de retraite.

L : Petit con !

Light : (ne peut plus retenir ses larmes)

Near : Par ailleurs, nous ne demandons pas à être appelé par nos vrai nom, nous voulons simplement choisir nos surnom.

L : Non !

Light : Aller quoi, ils ne te demandent pas grand chose.

L : J'ai dis non !

Matt : Têtu le papy...

L : Sale gosse !

Matt : Tu as vu Near ? Il a déjà des insultes de vieillard.

Near : Tu ne devrais pas le traiter comme ça, ce n'est pas avec cette méthode qu'on obtiendra ce qu'on veut.

Light : Si je peux me permettre un conseil Matt, je crois qu'il a raison.

Matt : De toute façon c'est pas compliqué, même sans ton accord, on changera quand même de surnom.

L : Alors pour quoi me demander ?

Matt : Pour la forme.

L : …

Matt : Alors, oui ou non ?

Light : J'imagine que le non inclus un certain blond... ?

Matt : Qui voyagera tout frais payés jusqu'au Japon pour vous faire entendre raison.

L : (ouvre la bouche et commence à former un « non »)

Light : (plaque ses mains sur la bouche de L) Mais t'es malade ?! C'est de Mello qu'on parle là ! Mello ! Un sale petit blond qui sait faire de la vie des autres un enfer ! Tu tiens vraiment a ce qu'il vienne ici ?!

Postface : _La menace « Mello » fonctionna, aux prix de nombreux effort de la part de Light -qui ne tenait vraiment pas à avoir à accueillir le petit blondinet-. _

_Les enfants de la Wammy's House purent donc changer de surnom, et le résultat fut... étrange : Matt choisi de se faire appeler : « The Gamer » Near garda son surnom d'origine -au final, cette histoire ne l'intéressait donc absolument pas- Mello demanda a être appeler « The __Best__ », mais personne ou presque ne se plia à sa demande, il préférait des sobriquets plus raffiné tel que : Blondie, le Chieur, l'Enfoiré... _

_Après quelques semaines de test, la plupart des enfants -c'est à dire tous à par Matt- demandèrent à revenir à la normal. Matt menaça de tuer un peu près tout ce qui était vivant à la Wammy's House, mais ils ne changèrent pas d'avis, et pour plus de sécurité, Matt fut enfermé dans le placard où avait séjourné Mello._

_C'est ainsi que cet épisode inutile de la vie à la Wammy's House prit fin. _

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Je ne sais plus qui, **_

_**Mais on m'avait dit que Matt ne s'énervait jamais dans mes fics !**_

_**J'ai donc prit cette remarque en compte pour faire ce Godess of Delirium !**_

_**Voilà, **_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**_

_**A dans deux semaines pour un autre GoD complètement pas sérieux !**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, l'auteur complètement pas sérieux.


	27. GOOD MORNING !

Lieux : Wammy's House, chambre des M&M's

Âges des protagonistes : Mello 12ans Matt 12ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (regardant Matt) euh... Matt ?

Matt : (en train de traîner une grosse masse jusqu'à son lit) Quoi ?

Mello : Qu'est que tu es en train de faire ?

Matt : (mettant la masse dans son lit) Je vais régler un petit problème avec mon ennemi juré !

Mello : Qui est ?

Matt : Tu verras.

_[la nuit tomba, les deux drôle de gugusses s'endormirent aussi paisiblement que possible puis vint le matin]_

Le réveil : (sonne)

Matt : (se lève d'un bon et sort la masse de sous la couverture) GAME OVER !

Mello : (se réveil)

Matt : (lève au dessus de sa tête et la laisse retomber sur le réveil, réduisant ainsi le pauvre appareil et la table de nuit qui le supportait à l'état de légume digéré) MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Mello : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS?!

Matt : (s'essuyant négligemment le front) J'ai réduit mon ennemi au silence.

Mello : **ESPECE DE MALADE !**

Matt : (s'allume une cigarette en silence, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres)

Mello : (après un temps) Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre les réveils bordel ?! C'est le sixième depuis le début du mois !

Matt : (en expirant un nuage de fumée) C'est vrai que j'ai explosé mon record.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Note de l'auteur :

Je ne puis m'empêcher de vous conter la mort de chacun des six derniers réveils de Matt :

Réveil n°1 : massacré d'un coup de poing.

Réveil n°2 : défenestré.

Réveil n°3 : collision brutale contre un mur.

Réveil n°4 : a eu les fils coupé avant d'avoir pu être utile.

Réveil n°5 : équipé d'un système d'explosif le faisant sauté au moment où il aurait dû sonner.

Réveil n°6 : a vu ses dernières minutes détaillé dans le texte ci-dessus.

Après cet épisode, Roger renonça à changer les réveils de Matt.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**__Voilou~__**

__**Une fois encore, j'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plu !**__

__**Laissez des commentaires !**__

__**(oui : ceci est une menace)**__

__**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**__

Signé : La jeune, merveilleuse et légèrement atteinte autrice Lulu Murdoc


	28. Changement version 1 : Prince charmant

Lieux : Wammy's House, réalité plus que parallèle.

Âges des protagonistes : Mello 14ans Matt 14ans Near 13ans Ryûk un certain nombre de siècles

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**[petite explication de l'auteur : Ryûk est à la Wammy's House, ce n'est pas normal, mais comme rien de normal ne se passe dans cette fiction j'ai décidé de ne pas troublé mon génie créatif avec se genre de détail insignifiant, et puis, il fallait bien un responsable]**_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (se réveille) Putain... quel est le connard qui a osé changer mon réveil?! (se redresse) Qu'est-ce que je fous dans la chambre de Near ? (se regarde) Avec les vêtements de Near ? (se vois dans un miroir) AVEC LA TRONCHE DE NEAR ?!

_[dans une autre chambre, dans le même orphelinat]_

Near : (se réveille et s'étire doucement, puis, en se rendant compte qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans le lit il ouvre les yeux) Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit Matt ?

Matt : (entrouvre les yeux) C'est mon lit Mellow, arrêtes de tout t'approprier.

Near : Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Matt : Je croyais que tu aimais bien se surnom...

Near : (se rendant compte de quelque chose) Pourquoi suis-je nu ?

Matt : Tu ne te souviens plus ? Attends... je vais te le rappeler (attrape Near... enfin Mello... Oh et puis merde ! Vous avez comprit)

Mello : (claquant brusquement la porte) MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT !

Matt : (fronçant les sourcils) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Near ?

Near : (sous Matt) Lâche moi Matt, je n'arrive plus à respirer...

Mello : RELÂCHE LE TOUT DE SUITE SOMBRE CRETIN !

Matt : (en s'asseyant dans son lit) Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux se matin ? On dirait que vous avez échangé de corps...

Near : Je crois que c'est réellement ce qu'il c'est passé.

Mello : Je crois que ce connard à raison.

Matt : (tombe dans les pommes)

_[plus tard]_

Mello : Tu es vraiment un gros connard Ryûk !

Ryûk : Allons, je voulais seulement réglé vos petits différents, et quoi de mieux pour cela que de vous faire échanger vos corps ?

Matt : (en mode zombie)

Mello : Je veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Je veux que tout redevienne à la normal ! MAINTENANT !

Ryûk : Hélas, je crains que ce soit impossible.

Mello : QUOI?!

Near : C'est permanent ?

Ryûk : Non, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Near : Alors qui peut agir ?

Ryûk : Celui-là (montre Matt du doigt)

Matt : (toujours en mode zombie)

Mello : Qu'est-ce que Matt viens faire là dedans ?!

Ryûk : J'ai agis comme la sorcière d'un conte de fée, et il faudra le baiser du prince charmant pour que tout redevienne à la normal.

Mello : Mais c'est quoi cette idée de merde...

Ryûk : (s'en va)

Mello : ATTENDS RYÛK ! TU NE NOUS AS PAS DIT QUI IL DEVAIT EMBRASSER !

Ryûk : Hink Hink Hink (rires)

Mello : Je vais le tuer...

_[plus tard]_

Matt : Donc, si je vous suis, je suis censé embrasser l'un de vous deux pour que vous repreniez vos corps, mais vous ne savez pas qui...

Near : C'est ça.

Matt : Et vous voulez que je vous embrasse tout les deux...

Mello : Voilà.

Matt : …

Mello : …

Near : …

Matt : C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

Near & Mello : QUOI ?!

Matt : Que j'embrasse l'un ou l'autre c'est comme si j'embrassais Near ! Et Mello me tuera si je fais ça !

Mello : …

Near : (après un temps de réflexion) Mais, Matt, il faut voire les choses autrement. Quel que soit la personne que tu embrasseras, tu embrasseras son corps ou son âme.

Matt : …

Mello : (think)_ Bien pensé _

Near : Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne pourras plus jamais embrasser Mello, quelque soit sa forme.

Matt : (après avoir longuement réfléchit) Bon... D'accord... Par qui je commence ?

Mello : Par ce qui te dégoûte le moins.

Matt : Très bien, approche Near.

Mello : Connard...

Near : (s'approche)

Matt : (se penche sur Near -dans le corps de Mello- et l'embrasse, langoureusement)

Mello : (sépare violemment Matt et Near -dans le corps de Mello-)

Matt : Alors, ça marche ou pas ?

Mello : A ton avis connard ?!

Matt : (en prenant Near -dans le corps de Mello- par les épaules) Il vaut mieux réessayer (ré-embrasse le pauvre petit albinos coincé dans le corps du chocovore)

Mello : (les re-sépare) Si tu recommence je te tue Matt.

Matt : (sourit faiblement)

Mello : Maintenant embrasse moi !

Matt : (plaisantant) Tu es sûr que c'est bien Mello qu'il y a là dedans ?

Mello : JE VAIS TE T...

Matt : (le coupe en l'embrassant, dans sa passion, il le soulève du sol)

Near & Mello : (retourne à leurs état normal)

Matt : (continu d'embrassé Near -de retour dans son corps-)

Mello : C'est bon, tu peux le lâcher

Matt : Qui me prouve que c'est revenu à la normal ?

Mello : (pose le canon d'un Bereta sur la tempe de Matt) Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette preuve ?! CONNARD !

Matt : (repousse le canon et se jette -littéralement- sur Mello) Tu m'as manqué !

Near : (quitte vivement la après avoir vu Mello déchirer l'espèce de pull à rayures de Matt)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

****_Voilà la première version de "Changement",_****

**_**Vous verrez la seconde dans deux semaines,**_**

**_**D'ici là, portez vous bien !**_**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, elfe bleu pyromane de niveau 26 accompagné de Mellow, lynx argenté de niveau 16.


	29. Changement version 2 : Cidre

Lieux : Wammy's House, réalité plus que parallèle.

Âges des protagonistes : Mello 14ans Matt 14ans Near 13ans Ryûk un certain nombre de siècles

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**[petite explication de l'auteur : Ryûk est à la Wammy's House, ce n'est pas normal, mais comme rien de normal ne se passe dans cette fiction j'ai décidé de ne pas troublé mon génie créatif avec se genre de détail insignifiant, et puis, il fallait bien un responsable]**_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (se réveille) Putain... quel est le connard qui a osé changer mon réveil?! (se redresse) Qu'est-ce que je fous dans la chambre de Near ? (se regarde) Avec les vêtements de Near ? (se vois dans un miroir) AVEC LA TRONCHE DE NEAR ?!

_[dans une autre chambre, dans le même orphelinat]_

Near : (se réveille et s'étire doucement, puis, en se rendant compte qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans le lit il ouvre les yeux) Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit Matt ?

Matt : (entrouvre les yeux) C'est mon lit Mellow, arrêtes de tout t'approprier.

Near : Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Matt : Je croyais que tu aimais bien se surnom...

Near : (se rendant compte de quelque chose) Pourquoi suis-je nu ?

Matt : Tu ne te souviens plus ? Attends... je vais te le rappeler (attrape Near... enfin Mello... Oh et puis merde ! Vous avez comprit)

Mello : (claquant brusquement la porte) MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT !

Matt : (fronçant les sourcils) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Near ?

Near : (sous Matt) Lâches moi Matt, je n'arrive plus à respirer...

Mello : RELÂCHE LE TOUT DE SUITE SOMBRE CRETIN !

Matt : (en s'asseyant dans son lit) Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux se matin ? On dirait que vous avez échangé de corps...

Near : Je crois que c'est précisément ce qu'il c'est passé.

Mello : Je crois que ce connard à raison.

Matt : (tombe dans les pommes)

_[plus tard]_

Mello : Tu es vraiment un gros connard Ryûk !

Ryûk : Allons, je voulais seulement réglé vos petits différents, et quoi de mieux pour cela que de vous faire échanger vos corps ?

Matt : (en mode zombie)

Mello : Je veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Je veux que tout redevienne à la normal ! MAINTENANT !

Ryûk : Désolé Mello, mais il faudra être plus convaincant.

Mello : Je vais te coller mon poing dans la tronche de manière très convaincante...

Near : Voyons Mello, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas...

Mello : JE SAIS !

Matt : (a la bouche entrouverte et bave légèrement)

Mello : Bon, en échange de combien de pommes tu acceptes de refaire l'échange ?

Ryûk : Toutes les pommes du monde ne valent pas ce spectacle.

Mello : **PUTAIN !**

Matt : (a l'air de s'être fait voler son âme)

Near : Dans ce cas je te fais une autre proposition.

Ryûk : Qui est ?

Near : Du cidre.

Ryûk : Qu'est-ce que « du cidre » ?

Mello : Attends, toi qui aime tant les pommes tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Ryûk : De toute évidence.

Near : C'est de l'alcool de pomme, un peu comme du vin ou du champagne.

Matt : (se redressant) Alcool ?!

Mello : Ivrogne.

Matt : Moi aussi je t'aime mon Mellow.

Near : Alors ? Que pense tu de cette proposition Ryûk ?

Ryûk : Je voudrais y goûter avant.

_[plus tard, dans le même orphelinat]_

Matt & Ryûk : (chantent en se tenant par la taille) Dans la chambres de nos abbés~ euh, on n'y boit, on n'y boit que des vins bien cachetés~ euh...

Mello : (en se prenant la tête dans les mains) Oh mon dieu...

Matt & Ryûk : (plus fort) MAIS NOUS AUTRES~ EUH, PAUVRES APÔTRES~ EUH...

Mello : Je suis sûr que ce crétin l'a fait exprès... confondre un bouteille de cidre et un bouteille de liqueur de pommes... Tu vas pas me dire que c'est normal ?

Near : Certes, mais je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Mello : A la connerie de Matt ?

Matt & Ryûk : (à s'en exploser la voix) **DANS LA CHAMBRE DE NOS ABBES~ EUH, ON N'Y MANGE~ EUH, ON N'Y MANGE~ EUH QUE DES PLATS BIEN PREPARES...**

Near : Non : je ne pensais pas qu'un Shinigami pouvait être ivre.

Mello : C'est vrai que c'est surprenant... (regarde Matt et Ryûk danser joyeusement au milieux de la chambre en chantant) Comment ce fait-il qu'il connaisse aussi les paroles de cette chanson ?

Near : (hausse les épaules du corps de Mello)

Matt & Ryûk : (beaucoup moins fort) Dans la chambre de nos abbés... on se couche... (tombe par terre dans un mouvement synchronisé)

Mello : …

Near : …

Mello : ...

Near : … Tu crois qu'ils auront la gueule de bois demain ?

Mello : Ils le mériteraient en tout cas, surtout celui-là (met un coup de pied dans les côtes de Matt)

Matt : (sourit dans son sommeil)

Mello : Masochiste...

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Postface :

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour nos deux fêtards, mais la gueule de bois qu'ils eurent donna une idée à ce sadique de Mello. Il jura le plus fort qu'il pu jusqu'à que Ryûk crie, littéralement, grâce et remette chaque âme dans son corps d'origine.

Mello eu ainsi une victoire de plus à son actif, au plus grand malheur de ses camarades qui virent la folie des grandeur de Mello s'accroître à nouveau. Mais après tout, il avait battu un shinigami, alors il pouvait se le permettre -même si c'était un peu trop demander d'avoir une statue à son effigie dans le parc de la Wammy's House-.

Après cet épisode, Light Yagami vit ses réserves d'alcool -et tout particulièrement de liqueur de pomme- baisser beaucoup plus vite. Tout le bureau d'enquête s'organisa pour essayer de faire en sorte que Ryûk ne boivent plus -surtout qu'après que Ryûk est accidentellement échanger le corps de Misa avec celui de Yagami père-, mais ils ne réussirent pas et ils durent donc s'habituer à se réveiller dans le corps d'un autre.

Et c'est ainsi que cet épisode prit fin.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

****_Que ceux qui préfère cette version lève la main !_****

**_***lève la main***_**

**_**...**_**

**_**Oui, je ne devrais pas mettre en ligne quelque chose que je "n'aime pas",**_**

**_**M'enfin...**_**

**_**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_**

**_**Faite le savoir !**_**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, future MJ.


	30. Dextérité

Lieux : Wammy's House.

Âges des protagonistes : Near : 7ans, Mello & Matt : 8ans, L : 18ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Near : hum... (joue)

Matt : Pas mal.

L : J'imagine que tu as acquis cette dextérité avec tes puzzles.

Near : Probablement. C'est ton tour Matt.

Matt : Qui a eu cette idée déjà ?

L : On en discutera plus tard, joues.

Matt : Non mais vraiment, j'ai besoin de le savoir.

L : Arrêtes d'essayer de détourner la conversation et joues !

Matt : (avec un air tragique) Quoi ? Personne ne va prendre la peine de me répondre ? Depuis quand le monde est-il devenu si...

Mello : (le coupe) Ta gueule !

Matt : (soupire et joue)

L : Pas terrible.

Matt : Je t'emmerde.

Near : (le plus naturellement du monde) Pour en revenir à ta question, Matt, c'est L qui a eu l'idée.

L : (faignant de s'offusquer) Ce n'est pas bien de dénoncer.

Matt : Ou celui qui est censé être le plus adulte d'entre nous.

L : (s'offusquant réellement) Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis censé être adulte que je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser !

Mello : D'ailleurs, amuses toi, parce que c'est ton tour.

L : (joue)

Mello : Perdu !

L : (grogne)

Mello : Et moi qui pensait que ta dextérité était légendaire...

L : (fait la tronche) Ma dextérité elle t'emmerde blondinette.

Mello : BLONDINETTE ?!

Matt : (soupirant) C'est ton tour Mello.

Mello : TA GUEULE MATT !

Matt : (gémit)

L : Essayes de faire mieux au lieu de t'énerver !

Mello : J'y compte bien ! (joue)

Matt : Tu devrais apprendre à te taire Mello.

Mello : Ta gueule, sérieusement ta gueule.

Matt : Mauvais joueur !

Mello : (dangereusement calme) Si tu ne ferme pas ta gueule de gré je te la ferais fermé de force.

L : C'est qu'un jeu Mello, t'énerves pas.

Mello : Je m'énerve si je veux !

Matt : (comme si de rien était) A ton tour Near.

Near : (réfléchit un instant et joue)

Matt : (grimace) C'était risqué ça.

Near : (philosophiquement) Dans la vie comme au Mikado il faut savoir prendre des risques.

L : L'avenir te donnera raison.

Matt : (ironiquement) Alléluia.

_Postface_ :

Near a gagné la partie et Mello -ce mauvais joueur- a essayé de lui faire manger les Mikado, sans l'intervention de Matt et L, il aurait réussit.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Je vous défie de reconnaître la citation de fin ! **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, fan numéro un de Snake.


	31. Rose et blanc

Lieux : Bureau d'enquête

Âges des protagonistes : L : 25ans / Watari : 71ans / Light : 18ans / Matsuda : 26ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Watari : (dans la chambre de L, suppliant) S'il vous plaît... monsieur... faites un effort...

L : (catégorique) Il n'en est pas question !

Light : (fatigué d'avance) C'est juste une question d'heures Ryûzaki...

L : D'HEURES ?!

Watari : Mais non monsieur, juste une poignée de minute...

Light : (à voix basse) Assez de minutes pour faire des heures...

Watari : Ce n'est absolument pas douloureux monsieur, je vous l'assure... Moi même je le fais assez souvent vous savez.

L : (regard suspicieux)

Light : Et moi tout les jours ! Et je n'en suis pas mort pour autant !

L : Mais ça ne se vois même pas ! C'est parfaitement inutile !

Light : Certes, mais ça soulage.

Watari : Et vous en avez bien besoin.

Matsuda : (qui suis la conversation depuis un moment) Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Light & Watari : (à l'unisson) De chaussettes.

Matsuda : …

L : (se jette dans les bras de Matsuda)

Matsuda : (le mot « surprit » est trop faible pour décrire son expression faciale alors nous vous la résumeront ainsi « O_O »)

L : (comme si de rien était) Ces enfoirés veulent m'en faire mettre ! Tout ça parce que j'aurais -sois disant- des ampoules !

Light : Tu avais les pieds en sang Ryûzaki !

L : (se retournant vers Light) Et alors ?! Et si c'était normal ?!

Watari : Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse considéré comme normal le fait de ne plus pouvoir prendre appuie sur ses pieds.

L : (relâche Matsuda) Pour moi ça l'est !

Matsuda : (fuit)

Light : Écoutes, c'est toi qui veux sortir, alors tu es prié de mettre ces saloperie de chaussettes, ces putains de pompes, un pull propre, un jean à ta taille et de te coiffer sinon on reste là et tu n'auras pas TA PUTAIN DE GLACE A LA CON !

L : (fait à peu près la même tête que Matsuda un peu plus tôt)

Watari : Calmez-vous Light.

Light : Mais il m'énerve ! Ça fait TROIS PUTAIN D'HEURES qu'on négocie, on pourrait déjà être RENTRE !

L : (intéressé) Les intonations que peuvent prendre ta voix son vraiment intéressante Yagami-kun.

Light : (essai d'étranglé L avec la chaîne qui les lie)

Postface :

Watari dû se servir d'un taser pour séparé L et Light, il profita de leur état de choc (non, Watari n'avait absolument pas fait exprès de toucher la chaîne en métal en envoyant un choc électrique à Light qui ne le méritait pas forcément) pour mettre des chaussettes (roses à rayures blanches, parce que Misa avait été la seule à accepté de lui en prêter) et de lui enfiler des chaussures par dessus avec des nœuds bien serré (les nœuds : pire ennemi de L après les chaussettes et Kira).

A son réveil, L ne se rendis compte de rien et alla gaiement s'acheter sa glace -une rose et blanche (comme ses chaussettes) à la fraise Tagada et à la noix de coco-.

Une fois rentré, L se rendit compte de l'énorme trahison et refusa de sortir de sa chambre pendant trois jours -qu'il employa principalement à retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes-, le comique de cette situation reposait sur le fait que Light passa trois jours dos à la porte sans pouvoir se servir de l'une de ses mains.

Une fois que les pieds de L furent soigné, Watari accepta de le laisser porté ses chaussures sans chaussettes, et c'est ainsi que c'est épisode inutile de la vie au bureau d'enquête prit fin.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Voilà, j'ai traité deux idées que l'on m'a donné : **_

_**Le coup des chaussettes (idée de mon Mello à moi toute seule)**_

_**Le coup de la glace (idée de ma petite Rose)**_

_**Voilà~**_

_**Maintenant vous savez tout sur l'origine de cette série~**_

_**Et ça change absolument rien à votre misérable vie... **_

***snif***

…

**A dans deux semaines pour un nouveau délire ! **

**Bye~**

Signé : L², grande prêtresse de la fraise Tagada ultime

**PS** : _Jamais je ne suis loin de mon autre jumelle,_

_On m'associe souvent au parfum vomitif_

_D'une partie du corps qui n'est pas vraiment belle,_

_Situé fort loin de l'organe olfactif. _


	32. GoD Hors Série spécial 100 reviews

Lieux : Réalité parallèle, un grand appartement blanc ou se mélange époques et univers.

Âge des protagoniste : **Watari** : 80ans, **Roger** : 74ans, **Matt & Mello** : 22ans, **Near** : 21ans, **L** : 32ans, **Beyond Birthday** : entre 25 et 30ans, **Lulu** : 18ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Watari : (débarque dans un grand appartement blanc porcelaine où tout semble flotté dans les airs) LULU !

Lulu : (caché derrière Matt, lui même caché derrière Mello, lui même caché derrière Beyond Birthday, lui même caché derrière L, lui même caché derrière Near, lui même caché derrière Roger, lui même caché derrière... un mur d'air ?)

Roger : (sur un ton qui se veux apaisant) Mon vieil ami, s'il te plaît, calme toi...

Watari : (hurlant) QUE JE ME CALME ?! MAIS TU SAIS COMBIEN ELLE ME DOIT ?!

Roger : euh… non...

Watari : Très bien ! Alors je vais t'en faire profiter !

Roger : Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Watari : (sortant un carnet de sa poche) Les cigarettes de Matt, les consoles de Matt...

Lulu : (d'une toute petite voix) Mais c'est pas de ma faute ça...

Watari : (comme si de rien était) … sortir Beyond Birthday de prison, faire opéré l'élève dont il a manger les doigts...

L : A la base, ça c'était mon initiative, après j'y peux rien si B est un putain de psychopathe.

Beyond : Il t'emmerde le psychopathe.

Watari : (continue) … la balance que Near à reprogrammé, la totalité des jouets de Near...

Near : Les deux fois c'était à cause de Matt !

Matt : Les deux fois c'était pour Mello !

Mello : Les deux fois c'était à cause de Near !

L : Ou l'art de la conversation qui tourne en rond...

Watari : (ignorance affiché) ...une aile entière de la Wammy's House...

Matt : Là, oui, c'était de ma faute...

Watari : (continue) … le chocolat de Mello, les confiseries de L, les produits de beauté de Mello...

Lulu : Mais vous allez pas me mettre tout ça sur le dos quand même...

Watari : (sans la moindre hésitation) ...un micro onde, plusieurs pot de Nutella...

Mello : Ça c'est aussi la faute de Matt !

Matt : Mais puisque que je te dis que j'ai pas fait exprès !

Watari : (sans le moindre battement de cil)... la nouvelle vaisselle et la nouvelle nappe de Beyond et Near...

Beyond : Ça n'aurait rien coûté si ça avait été fait à la main.

Near : T'es sérieux ?

Beyond : Toujours.

Near : (tombe dans les pommes)

Beyond : (se marre)

Watari : (sans se soucier de Near) … les abonnements de Matt pour tout ses jeux vidéo...

Lulu : Mais je vais quand même pas payer pour ça...

Watari : (toujours aussi stoïque) … la bague de mariage de Mello...

Mello : Mais elle a même pas coûter 1$ !

Watari : (continue) … les caméras de Mello...

Matt : Elles ont été fournit par L ses caméras, et on les a pas cassé en plus !

Watari : (toujours sans s'occuper du reste) … la chaise et la table avec lesquelles Light a essayer de tuer L...

L : Elles étaient à Yagami à la base, alors ce n'est pas à nous de payer !

Watari : (sans prendre la peine de levé les yeux de son carnet) ...un dictionnaire...

Roger : Mais on en a des tonnes à la Wammy, littéralement !

Watari : (tournant la page) … les ordinateurs de Mello, les flingues et les munitions de Mello...

Mello : C'est professionnel, j'ai besoin de tout ça !

Watari : (remontant ses lunettes sur son nez) … les costumes pour Halloween...

Matt : Ils pourront toujours resservir.

Watari : (toujours aussi droit) ...des dizaines de kilos d'aliments divers...

Beyond : Bha... fallait bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose !

Watari : (stoïquement) … une cuisine toute entière...

Lulu : Mais c'est la faute de Beyond et Mello ! A la base ils devaient pas tout casser ! C'est pas ma faute s'ils ont pété les plombs !

Watari : (en mode RAF) … un placard...

Mello : Tient ! C'est vrai qu'on a jamais reparlé de cette histoire de placard !

Matt : Tu l'avais cherché.

Watari : (sans un regard pour les autre) … des litres de liqueurs de pommes...

Matt : Délicieuse d'ailleurs.

Watari : (sans sourciller) … plusieurs dizaine de réveils...

Beyond : J'aimerais comprendre ta haine envers les réveils, Matt.

Matt : Ils entravent ma liberté.

L : N'importe quoi !

Matt : Tu veux qu'on reparle de toute les chaussettes que tu as brûlé dans ta jeunesse ?

L : (surprit) Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?!

Matt : C'est Beyond qui me l'a raconté.

Beyond : (bas à Lulu) Je te raconterais aussi si tu veux.

Lulu : (sur le même ton) Merci, je suis sûr que ça fera un très bon GoD.

Beyond : J'en suis sûr.

L : Enfoirés !

Watari : (avec un calme effrayant) … une boîte de Mikado.

Matt : Mais ça vaut rien !

Watari : (en levant enfin les yeux vers les autre) … et pour finir, les chaussettes de Misa qu'il a fallu remplacer.

Beyond : Lulu n'y est pour rien si L les a brûlé !

L : C'était pour conjuré la malédiction !

Roger : Si on reprend ta liste il n'y a pas grands chose qui soit directement de sa faute.

Watari : Vous vous foutez de moi ?! (hurle) EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE C'EST MOI QUI DOIT TOUT PAYER A CHAQUE FOIS !

Lulu : (au bord des larmes) Mais c'est pas de ma fauteuh...

Watari : ALORS C'EST QUI QUI A CES IDEES A LA CON !

Lulu : M-m-m-m-mais...

Watari : MAINTENANT IL FAUT PAYER L'ADDITION !

Lulu : (fond en larme)

Matt : (prend Lulu dans ses bras pour la réconforter)

Beyond : (promet de faire souffrir Watari pour la réconforter)

L : (fait un sourire mignon dont il a le secret pour la réconforter)

Near : (propose un jouet à Lulu pour la réconforter)

Roger : (se dresse face à Watari, les mains sur les hanches) On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire pleurer les femmes ?!

Watari : Mais...

Lulu : (sanglote de plus belle)

Beyond : (se redresse) C'est vrai ça ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème !

L : (se tourne vers Watari) Même si le langage de B n'est pas approprié, je suis d'accord avec l'idée qui en découle.

Watari : Mé-mé-mé-mé...

Lulu : (s'accroche au pull de Matt comme à une bouée)

Mello : (fixe Matt) Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Matt : (qui fait en effet un drôle de tête)

Mello : (lit sur les lèvres de Matt)

Matt : « Je fais quoi ? »

Mello : (hausse un sourcil)

Watari : Qu'est-ce que... je...

Mello : (s'approche de Lulu, la choppe par le bras pour la redresser et lui murmure à l'oreille) Arrête avec tes larmes de crocodile.

Lulu : (sur le même ton) C'est ça ou payer, et tu es autant dans la merde que moi, alors joue le jeu, ça vaut mieux (se jette dans les bras de Mello et continu de faire semblant de pleurer).

Mello : (chuchote) T'es bonne actrice quand même.

Lulu : (à mi-voix) Venant de toi c'est une véritable déclaration d'amour.

Mello : (sur le même ton) Ta gueule.

Roger : (qui n'a pas remarquer le jeu de Mello et Lulu) Alors maintenant excuse toi !

Watari : J-j-j-je...

Roger : QUILLSH WAMMY ! MAINTENANT TU ARRÊTES DE FAIRE L'ENFANT ET TU T'EXCUSES !

Watari : M-m-m-m-mais...

Tous : WATARI !

Watari : Bon, d'accord... je suis désolé... Lulu...

Lulu : (retient un fou rire en enfouissant son visage dans le cou Mello)

Mello : (retient le même fou rire)

Watari : Je... je payerais.

L : Après tout c'est pas l'argent qui manque.

Lulu & Mello : (tremble en essayent de retenir leurs rires)

Matt : (tapote l'épaule de Lulu) C'est bon, c'est fini maintenant...

Lulu & Mello : (explose de rire)

Beyond : Bande de rats...

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**_Voilà, comme promit le Godess of Delirium spécial pour fêter les 100 premiers reviews de cette fic !_**

**_Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, _**

**_Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! _**

**_Je préparerais autre chose pour quand on aura passé les 200 reviews ! _**

**_(peut-être un "entretient avec Lulu Murdoc"...)_**

**_Voilà ! _**

**_Merci à tous pour ces 100 reviews !_**

**_Et tout particulièrement à Alysses Keehl qui a mit le 100è !_**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur en folie


	33. Le MJ de la Wammy's House

Lieux : Wammy's House, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : Mello & Matt 15ans, L 25ans, Beyond 20ans, Near 14ans, Light 19ans

**/!\ Les personnages sont complètement OOC ! /!\**

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Near : Bon, qui fait le MJ _[maître du jeu]_ alors ?

Matt : Vous pouvez crever pour que je le fasse encore.

Near : Pourquoi ?

Matt : Pour UNE fois, j'aimerais bien jouer.

L : Alors il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue.

Matt : (avec un grand sourire ironique) Bonne chance.

Mello : (frappe Matt)

Matt : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?!

Mello : J'aime pas te voir heureux.

Matt : 'spèce de malade !

Mello : (re-frappe Matt)

Matt : (soupir résigné)

Light : (bas à Matt) MJ, c'est un peu comme être Dieu c'est ça ?

Matt : C'est une manière de simplifier les choses, mais...

Light : (coupant Matt) Très bien ! Je m'y colle !

_[ils mettent le jeu en place]_

Light : J'espère que vous êtes tous prêt !

Tous : (impatients) Ouais, c'est bon, balance...

Light : Très bien, alors, vous êtes dans un pays merveilleux où les gens sont heureux, les petits noiseaux chantent dans les arbres, la criminalité n'existe pas et le Dieu aimé de tous s'appelle K...

Beyond : (coupant Light) Mais c'est de la merde ton truc !

Mello : Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse comme quête dans un pays pareille ?!

Light : (parfaitement sérieux) Vous devez retrouver le chat de la mère Michelle.

_[silence]_

Matt : Rassure nous, c'est une blague, pas vrai ?

Light : Ben, non, pourquoi ?

Beyond : (frappant du poing sur la table) PARCE QUE C'EST DE LA MERDEUH !

Mello : (bas à Beyond) Attend j'ai une idée (sourire sadique).

Beyond : (l'interroge du regard)

Mello : (sourit encore plus et lui explique son plan)

Light : Je reprends : le Dieu aimé de tous s'appelle Kira, et grâce à lui tout va bien... Sauf une chose, la mère Michelle a perdu son chat !

Near : Et ?

Light : Vous devez l'aidez à le retrouver.

L : (à Near) Ça va être marrant tu va voir (sourire débile)

Matt : (affligé)

Light : C'est partie ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Beyond : Je torture le voisin pour avoir plus d'information !

Light : Mais !

Mello : Je tente de renverser le gouvernement !

Light : Arrêtez !

Matt : (se prend au jeu) Je tue la mère Michelle pour qu'elle nous fasse pas chier avec son putain de chat !

Light : (pleure) Je vais le dire à ma maman !

L : (regarde Near) Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ?

Near : (d'un ton solennel) Certes...

_[30secondes plus tard, après avoir détruit tout le pays de Light]_

Mello : Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Light : Je vous hais.

Mello : Qui vote pour que je prenne sa place ? Moi ! C'est parfait !

Near : Mais on a pas...

Mello : (assomme Near)

Near : (dead)

Matt : J'espère que tu sera un peu plus sérieux que Light.

Beyond : Ça va pas être dure.

Light : Mais j'étais sérieux putain !

Beyond : (blasé) Mais bien sûr...

Light : (pleure)

Mello : C'est parti ! Alors, vous êtes dans pays PAS merveilleux du tout, les corbacs bouffent des restes de cadavre dans les rues, il n'y a ni dieu ni diable, sauf moi, le roi du monde ! Le souverain aimé de tous ! Le...

Matt : Quand tu auras fini de t'aimer, on pourra peut-être commencer ?

Mello : (jette le guide du maître du jeu à la tronche de Matt)

Matt : Méééééeuhhh…

Mello : (reprend le livre) Dans ta gueule, connard.

L : J'ai une question, comment tu peut-être aimé de tous si ya plus personne ?

Mello : (perplèxe) … (balance le guide du maître du jeu à la tronche de L)

Beyond : (neutre) Facebook

L : Je te merde…

Beyond : Comme c'est adulte, (ironique) je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de ta part.

L : Near ! Il fait rien qu'à m'embêter !

Near : Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Light : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Et puis depuis le temps tu peux peut-être m'appeler par mon prénom, « dieu » c'est tellement solennelle.

Near : (bas et blasé) Dieu en carton ...

Mello : (tire une balle dans la salle et manque de tuer Near _[comme par hasard]_) ARRÊTEZ DE M'IGNOREEEEEER !

Tous : (se taisent et se calment)

Mello : Je reprends, vous êtes dans un monde chaotique, et je suis le dictateur de ce pays...

Near : Tu sais que dictateur c'est péjora...

Mello : (lui balance le guide du maître du jeu dans la tronche)

Near : (perd quelques dents)

Mello : Donc, je règne en dictateur, TA GUEULE NEAR, et je vous ai fait prisonnier, vous devez donc respecter à la lettre tout mes ordres, sinon, je vous fait écarteler.

Matt : Tu rêves, jamais je n'obéirais à tes désirs.

Mello : C'est pas ce que tu disait hier soir. (avec un sourire langoureux) N'est-ce pas Mattounet ?

Matt : (rougis) Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le dire devant tout le monde se qu'il se passe dans notre chambre, c'est privé …

Mello : Je sais, mais j'aime bien te voir rougir.

Matt : (rougis encore plus)

Beyond : On peut sortir si vous voulez.

Mello : Non, j'aime que les célibataires soit témoins de mon bonheur.

Matt : Notre bonheur.

L : Et si on se reconcentrait sur le jeu ?

Matt : Oui, donc, je disais, je me mutine, qui me suis ?

Light : Moi, un dieu n'obéis pas au homme lambda … (se prend une baffe par Near)

Near : Tu me saoule avec ton arrogance à la mord-moi-le-cul...

Light : …

Near : Je suis ta mutinerie, Matt.

L : (choqué) Near … Depuis quand t'es aussi violent ?

Near : Depuis que Mello à brûlé Bloomy.

Beyond : Bloomy ?

Matt : Son ours en peluche.

Near : Mon enfance est partie en fumé avec lui.

Beyond : (ironique) Comme c'est beau ce que tu nous dis là.

Near : Va te faire foutre B.

Mello : Je vous rappelle qu'on a une QUÊTE EN COUR !

Matt, Light, Near : (tous en choeur) Mutinerie !

Matt : Tous sur Mello !

Tous : (se jettent réellement sur Mello et le décoiffe violemment)

Mello : Comment osez-vous ? Bande de monstre, regardez dans quel états sont mes cheveux … J'avais mis une semaine entière pour avoir un résultat pareille … Ma vie est foutue … Je vais me suicider avec une enveloppe.

Light : Ça t'apprendra, espèce de faible.

_[tout le monde se calme plus ou moins et reprends place]_

L : (dans un élan de maturité) Bon, comme vous n'êtes pas foutue d'être sérieux, les sales gosses, je me lance.

Beyond : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

L : (tire la langue a Beyond) Je te zut mon grand …

Beyond : (blasé)

L : Donc vous êtes dans un pays merveilleux ...

Tous le monde sauf Light : (coupant L) PAS ENCORE !

L : Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas le même que Light. Il se passe pleins de choses vous verrez...

Les autres : …

L : Donc vous êtes dans un pays magnifique fait en chocolat …

Mello : (se redresse d'un coup et coupe L) CHOCOLAT ?!

L : Euh... Oui ?

Mello : (très vite et en articulant à peine) Je cour dans la ville et je bouffe tout le monde, toute les maisons, tout se qui est fait de chocolat et me passe devant les yeux je le bouffe !

Near : (riant) Effectivement, il se passe pleins de choses !

L : (choqué) Mais non t'as pas le droit.

Matt : C'est trop tard L, il est en train de tous dévoré, et tu connais Mello quant il est question de chocolat... Il devient... monstrueux...

L : Mais il… Vous pourriez au moins essayer de l'arrêter !

Matt : J'ai pas vraiment envie.

L : (en train de geindre) Pourquoi ?!

Matt : Premièrement : je ne tiens pas spécialement à me mettre entre Mello et du chocolat, même s'il n'est réelle.

L : …

Matt : Deuxièmement : regarde comme il est heureux ! C'est tellement rare de le voir avec un sourire pareille, autant en profiter !

Mello : (joyeux) Tu sais que je t'aime L ? Peut-être plus que Matt

Matt : (choqué) Mais, mon Mellow...

Mello : (blasé) Ta gueule le binoclard, lui au moins il ma offert une ville en chocolat. Alors dégage sale faible. Laisse moi tranquille maintenant, je bouffe l'œuvre de mon nouveau copain.

Matt : (en pleure) L, je te hais.

L : (en pleure lui aussi) Moi aussi je me hais...

Near : Et encore, là ce n'est que du chocolat imaginaire...

Beyond : Ce qui prouve que Mello a beaucoup d'imagination !

_[quand tout le monde a retrouvé ses esprits]_

Near : MJ suivant !

Matt : …

L : …

Beyond : …

Mello : …

Light : …

Near : Personne, vraiment ?

L : Pourquoi tu t'y colle pas toi ?

Near : Parce que... (cherche une excuse)... j'ai pas envie...

Matt : Bonne chance Near.

Near : Parce que j'ai pas le choix ?

Light : Bravo Sherlock, sûrement la seule affaire que tu auras réussit à résoudre dans ta courte vie !

Near : (frappe Light avec le bestiaire des monstres)

Light : (saigne du nez) Connard !

Near : C'est moi qui te fait autant d'effet ? Je sais que je suis merveilleusement sexy, mais retiens toi un peu … Je tiens pas a finir sur tes genoux avant la fin de la partie.

Beyond : On croirait entendre Mello.

Mello : Je t'emmerde.

Light : …

Near : Tu vois que c'est chiant !

L : Aller, courage Near.

Near : Très bien... (va prendre la place du MJ et y découvre des dés)

Beyond : Oh my fuckin'god.

Light : Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi ?

Beyond : …

Light : (se prend un autre coup de bestiaire)

Near : (empile les dés)

Matt : Quand tu veux Near.

Near : (ignorance affiché)

Matt : Euh … Near ? Je te parle

Near: (l'ignore toujours et empile les dés)

Matt : (bouscule la table pour faire tombé la pile de dés)

Near : (pète un câble) QUI A FAIT ÇA ?!

Matt : Je dis...

Near : (se jette sur Matt et commence à l'étranglé) CREVE, CREVE, CREVE, CREVE, CREVE, CREEEEVVEEEEEUUUHHHHHHHH !

_[Après avoir camisolé Near (et attaché sur un transe-palette comme Hannibal Lecter)]_

Beyond : (joue avec les nerfs de Near) Tu veux me manger ? (approche son doigt avec un sourire plus débile que celui de L) Tu veux me manger ?

Near : Arrête Beyond …

Beyond : (recule son doigt rapidement) AH ! PUTAIN ! IL A ESSAYE DE ME MANGER !

Near : …

Les autres : (« légèrement » déconcerté)

Beyond : ÇA SAIGNE EN PLUS !

Near : Je t'ai même pas touché !

Beyond : Ah oui ? Regarde ! (tend son doigt à Near)

Near : (le mord pour de vrai)

Beyond : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

L : Dans ta gueule Beyond

Beyond : Je t'ai pas sonné, Pandy-Panda.

Matt : « Pandy-Panda » ?

L : C'est le surnom -ridicule- que j'avais quand on était petits, dois-je faire remarquer que c'est lui qu'il la trouver et qu'il a été le seul à l'utilisé ?

Mello : Plus maintenant, Pandy-Panda.

L : … Je te hais Beyond.

Beyond : MWAHAHA

Matt : Maintenant que tu n'as plus mal, Beyond, tu peux peut-être faire le MJ ?

Beyond : Ok … J'arrive. (va s'installer _[tel un logiciel sur mon PC]_)

Mello : Magne toi pauv' cloche …

Beyond : (balance un pot de confiture de fraise (vide) à Mello)

Mello : (sonne)

Beyond : C'est qui la cloche maintenant ?

Matt : (bas à L) Mais comment Mello fait pour sonner ?

L : Il a la tête vide.

Mello : J'ai tout entendu L !

L : (hausse les épaules) Et alors ?

Mello : Je vais te tuer, dans le jeu et dans la réalité.

Beyond : On va commencer par le jeu si tu veux bien, alors, vous arrivez devant un merveilleux donjon...

Matt : Enfin ça devient intéressant !

Light : Parce que ma quête l'était pas ?

Matt : Disons que l'intérêt de ta quête est égale à la maturité de L.

Light : …

Matt : …

Light : C'est vraiment très méchant !

L : Comment je suis censé le prendre ?

Matt : Très méchamment, comme Light.

Beyond : (comme si de rien était) … c'est un donjon tout à fait classique, avec de grande tours noires, une grande porte noire, de grand...

L : chiottes noirs...

Beyond : (ignore L) Vous entrez, donc, dans le hall... Qui est nyctalope ?

Tous : Pas moi.

Beyond : (souri diaboliquement) Alors vous êtes obligé d'allumer vos torches.

Matt : Forcément.

Beyond : … La lumière de vos torches active un piège magique et vous vous retrouvez désintégré.

_[silence de mort (c'est le cas de le dire!)]_

Tous : QUOIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Beyond : Bah … c'est un piège qui désintègre tous ce qui est vivant dans la pièce quand on allume de la lumière. C'est parce que le mec qui à construit ce donjon était nyctalope qu'il …

Mello : TA GUEULE AVEC TON EXPLICATION VASEUSE CONNARD, REND MOI MON MELLOW _[ici Mello parle de son personnage qui s'appelle « Mellow »]_ !

Beyond : Il est au paradis des aventuriers.

Mello : Connaaarreeuuuhh !

Matt : Honnêtement je m'attendait à pire

Near : Comment veut tu que ce sois pire ? On à été désintégré …

Matt : Bah je m'attendait plus à un truc genre « tous vos perso explosent et se retrouve éparpillé sur l'intégralité des murs de la pièces ».

Near : Effectivement, vus comme ça ...

Light : (enragé, à Beyond) J'EXIGE UNE MORT PLUS CLASSE, UN DIEU NE PEU MOURIR EN ALLUMANT LA LUMIERE !

L : Surtout quand le sois disant dieu s'appelle Light.

Light : (enrage toujours) TA GUEULE L !

L : Bon blague à part, tu préfère mourir comment ? Te vider de ton sang dans des escaliers miteux ?

Light : L t'est trop con... (sort en pleurant)

L : (rire sadique) Mwahaha.

Beyond : (regarde L avec respect) : Bien joué Pandy-Panda, tu remonte grandement dans mon estime

L : Merci mon grand.

Near : Il l'a pas volé celle la.

Mello : Bon... (se lève de sa chaise et se tourne vers Matt) TOI !

Matt : (sursaute) Oui ?

Mello : REPREND TON POSTE ET FAIT NOUS REVENIR A LA NORMAL OU J'TE COUPE LES COUILLES !

Near : Et a quoi te servira Matt sans couilles ?

Mello : …

Near : (se prend le Manuel de Joueurs dans l'entre jambes)

Mello : Niark, et toi, comment tu vas faire ?

Near : (les larmes aux yeux) Connard...

Mello : (se retourne vers Matt avec un air de psychopathe)

Matt : (frisonne)

Mello : (sourie à la Ryûk)

Matt : Okay ! J'ai comprit ! (va prendre la place du MJ)

Tous : (l'acclame)

Matt : Bon, on va reprendre la quête où ont s'en était arrêté l'autre fois, vos personnages ont donc ressuscité...

Mello : Parfait.

Matt : La dernière fois, on s'était arrêté après que vous ayez battu le golem de pierre.

L : Plutôt facile à battre d'ailleurs.

Matt : Vous aviez donc récupéré la pierre d'Alambha que le seigneur Klavisky vous avez demandé de retrouver.

Near : Ouais, d'ailleurs elle était dans le village d'à côté, il aurait pu prendre la peine de la chercher un peu.

Matt : (réalise quelque chose)

L : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Matt : (reste muet)

Mello : Matt ?

Matt : … (tapant du poing sur la table) CONNARDS !

Beyond : Reste polie ! Tu veux ?!

Matt : VOUS AVEZ FAIT EXPRES C'EST ÇA ?!

Near : Exprès ?

Matt : DE FAIRE FOIRER TOUTES VOS QUETES !

Mello : Finalement tu as bien ta place à la Wammy's House !

Matt : …

Near : …

Light : (pleure comme une fillette quelque part dans la Wammy's House)

Beyond : …

L : …

Mello : …

Matt : … bande de rats...

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Un gros merci à Evhangeon pour avoir collaboré à la l'écriture de ce Godess of Delirium !**_

_**(rien à voir, mais c'est aussi lui qui est à l'origine du titre de cette fic)**_

_**Bref !**_

_**Je pense que certain détails ne seront pas comprit par tous, **_

_**J'invite ceux qui sont dans ce cas à prendre le temps d'aller chercher quelques informations sur Donjon & Dragon.**_

_**Bref, j'espère que ce GoD (beaucoup plus long que d'habitude) vous aura plu !**_

_**A la prochaine pour un forma plus « classique » ! **_

_**Bye !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc & Evhangeon

**PS**: _Il y a de nombreuse « __private__joke__ » dans ce GoD, je m'excuse auprès de tout ceux qui ne seront pas en mesure de les comprendre (la liste est sûrement longue)_


	34. Sexy Geek

Lieux : Wammy's House, réalité parallèle (quoique...).

Âges des protagonistes : Mello 12ans Matt 12ans Hideo Kojima 39ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : (en brandissant victorieusement le poing) MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'AI ENCORE GAGNE !

Mello : (en jetant la manette de console à l'autre bout de leurs chambre) PUTAIN !

Matt : (se jetant à l'autre bout de la chambre pour rattraper la manette) Comment ose tu faire ça à Madison ?!

Mello : Je te... (s'interrompt brusquement) Attends... tu as donné un nom à ta manette ?!

Matt : (embrassant la dite manette) Et alors ?

Mello : T'es vraiment un grand malade...

Matt : (repose tendrement Madison sur son coussin de soie)

Mello : …

Matt : Présente lui tes excuses !

Mello : (après s'être laissé quelques minutes de réflexion) … à une condition.

Matt : Laquelle ?

Mello : Si tu réussis à prouver que tu es vraiment le « gamer ultime », je veux bien m'excuser auprès de ta manette -bien que je trouve ça parfaitement ridicule-.

Matt : Et comment veux tu que je le prouve ?

Mello : Hum... et si je te laissais une heure pour terminer la dernière version de Metal gear ?

Matt : Une demi-heure me suffit.

Mello : Non, je parle de la version qui va sortir.

Matt : (avec un air perplexe) Et comment le grand Mello compte t-il se la procurer ?

Mello : C'est très simple (sors un portable de sa poche) Allô ? Hideo ? Ouais, c'est moi, alors...

_[plus tard, le même jour, un petit paquet arriva à la Wammy's House, il fut aussitôt emmené dans la chambre des M&M's]_

Matt : (lisant le mot accompagnant le paquet) _« J'ai fais ce que vous m'aviez demandé, alors rendez moi Kiki ! »_... (lève les yeux vers un Mello incarnant l'innocence même) Qui est « Kiki » ?

Mello : (comme si de rien était) Son chat.

Matt : (après un moment de bug) Tu as kidnappé le chat de Hideo Kojima ?!

Mello : Disons qu'il est arrivé en ma possession par une enchaînement de hasard, et que je ne lui est pas rendu tout de suite pensant qu'il pourrait toujours servir, et comme tu peux le constater : j'ai eu raison.

Matt : (après un temps) Tu vas finir mafieux avec tes conneries...

Mello : Merci.

Matt : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse considérer ça comme un compliment Mello.

Mello : Moi, je le considère comme tel.

Matt : (après avoir soupiré) Si tu veux...

Mello : Alors ? Tu es prêt ?

Matt : (en prenant un ton chevaleresque) Je serais toujours prêt pour sauver l'honneur de Madison !

Mello : Espèce de grand malade...

Matt : (ignore Mello, s'empare du CD du jeu et l'introduit dans la console) J'y pense, si je perds, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivera ?

Mello : (aussi innocent qu'une vipère qui vient de naître) Tu auras un petit gage, voilà tout.

Matt : (en appuyant sur le bouton d'alimentation) Et j'imagine que je ne peux pas connaître ce « petit gage ».

Mello : Forcément.

Matt : … (à mis-voix) Adorable petit diable...

Mello : (arbore un sourire en tranche de citrouille)

Matt : Bon... (lance le jeu)

_[30minutes plus tard]_

Matt : (tout en martyrisant les touches de sa manette) Je vais gagné Mello... prépare tes excuses !

Mello : (en croisant les bras) Tu n'as presque plus de vie et plus de ration... je pense que je peux avoir confiance.

Matt : Tu oublies un détail Blondie : je suis le gamer ultime !

Mello : Tu risque de devenir la gameuse ultime si tu m'appelles encore une fois « Blondie ».

Matt : (déglutit)

_[15minutes plus tard]_

Matt : Je pense que j'ai gagné Mello, il ne me reste plus que le « Metal Gear » à tuer et j'aurais fini.

Mello : Tu oublies une chose petit noob : Hideo Kojima est un sadique.

Matt : Pas autant que toi ! (après un moment de flottement) Je rêve ou tu m'as appeler « noob »

Mello : Tu rêves pas.

Matt : JE VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE !

Mello : (se redresse et se met à une distance raisonnable de Matt) Si tu fais ça jamais tu n'auras fini ce jeu en une heure.

Matt : Crève.

_[10minutes plus tard]_

Mello : J'avais raison.

Matt : Tss ! Il me faudra plus qu'un autre boss pour perdre !

Mello : Si tu le dis... (regarde sa montre)

Matt : Pas besoin de vérifier Mello, j'ai encore largement le temps !

Mello : (marmonne) C'est pas ça que j'attends.

Matt : (fronce les sourcils) Quoi ?

Mello : (sourit) Tu le seras bien assez vite !

_[2minutes plus tard]_

Mello : (à lui même) Ça y est...

Matt : Oui : tu vas devoir présenter tes excuse à Madison !

Mello : (sourit d'une manière particulièrement diabolique) Tu n'as rien oublier par hasard ?

Matt : (réfléchit une seconde) Je ne crois pas, non...

Mello : Oh si ! Crois moi !

Matt : Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais oublier d'après toi ?

_[Black out]_

Matt : **PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE VA CREVER KEEHL !**

Mello : Reste polie, tu veux ?

Matt : **PETIT CON PERFIDE !**

Mello : T'es allé la cherché dans un dico celle-là ?

_[après que Matt se soit époumoné une bonne heure]_

Mello : (calmement) Tu avoueras quand même que c'était une bonne idée d'utilisé une coupure de courant pour te faire perdre.

Matt : (d'une voix cassé) Crève ordure...

Mello : Seulement après t'avoir donné ton gage.

Matt : …

Mello : Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais gentil pour une fois.

Matt : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on se fasse la même idée de la gentillesse Mello.

Mello : Tu n'as peut-être pas tord

Matt : … Alors ? J'écoute ?

Mello : (essai de surpassé les shinigamis côté éclat de rire)

Matt : …

Mello : (après s'être calmé) Tu connais le concept de la « Lap dance » ?

Matt : (blanchit) … T'es pas... sérieux... ?

Mello : Oh que si !

Matt : (gémit)

_[plus tard, dans le réfectoire de la Wammy's House où tout les pensionnaires se sont réunit pour l'occasion]_

Matt : (termine sa « Lap dance » particulièrement torride sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements)

Mello : (très fière de lui)

Matt : (en sueur)

Les filles de la Wammy's House : (hystérique) MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT !

Matt : (à une expression d'épouvante)

Les filles de la Wammy's House : (se rapprochent dangereusement de notre pauvre geek international)

Matt : (fuit)

Mello : (pleure de rire)

Postface :

_Après avoir été poursuivit dans toute la Wammy's House, Matt fini par trouver une cachette un peu près sûr : le dos de Mello. En effet, les filles de la Wammy ayant -pour la plupart- peur de lui elle renoncèrent aussitôt aux projets -que je ne détaillerais pas- qu'elles avaient vis-à-vis de Matt. _

_La réputation de Matt a beaucoup changé après ses événement, et il n'a plus jamais réclamé le titre de « Gamer Ultime ». _

_Matt a fait pressions sur Mello -et personne ne veut savoir quel sous-entendu se cache derrière cette expressions- pour que Kiki soit rendu à Hideo Kojima._

_Et c'est ainsi que cette épisode inutile de la vie à la Wammy's House prit fin. _

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**'tain, **_

_**J'ai eu du mal a trouver une excuse pour lui faire faire cette maudite « Lap dance », **_

_**(oui, parce qu'à la base c'était l'unique but de ce GoD)**_

_**'fin bref ! **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !**_

_**... **_

_**Comme vous avez pu le constater**_

_**(comme j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre)**_

_**J'ai fini de retraiter les GoD ! **_

_**(applaudissez)**_

_**J'ai néanmoins retiré certains chapitres **_

_**(quatre ou cinq)**_

_**Ce qui pourrais expliquer que vous ne puissiez pas mettre de review sur celui-ci.**_

_**Merci de votre attention ! **_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : La dresseuse de Geek


	35. Near apprend

Lieux : Wammy's House

Âges des protagonistes : Mello : 13ans, Near : 12ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (se ballade tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Wammy's House. Il arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Near et entend du bruit à l'intérieur. N'étant pas du tout curieux, il se colle à la porte pour entendre ce qui se passe)

… : Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir Near ?

Near : Oui, je dois savoir !

… : Bon... C'est toi qui l'auras voulu... Leçon numéro 1 : la mettre dans ta bouche.

Near : Tu sais, je m'en doutais, je suis pas totalement ignorant quand même.

… : Si t'es pas content, je peux partir.

Near : Non ! J'ai besoin de savoir !

… : Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

Near : Non, continue.

… : Si tu ne réponds pas à cette question je ne t'enseigne pas !

Near : C'est personnelle !

… : Tant pis pour toi Near...

Near : (après quelque instant) D'accord, je vais te le dire, mais promet moi que tu ne te moqueras pas !

… : Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

Near : Ben... Il me l'a demandé...

… : Il ?

Near : Son identité n'a pas d'importance, mais il voulait savoir si je savais comment on faisait.

… : Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas envoyé chier ?

Near : Parce que je ne suis pas Mello.

… : … c'est pas faux...

Near : Je ne lui est pas répondu, mais depuis la question me tracasse.

… : Je vois...

Near : …

… : …

Near : On peut reprendre la leçon ?

… : Oui !... Alors... Au début tu as peur, tu appréhendes...

Near : Et après ?

… : Après tu l'allume...

Near : Après l'avoir mit en bouche ?

… : Oui, c'est plus simple comme ça.

Near : …. J'y aurais pas pensé.

… : Ben si, comme ça en l'allumant tu peux commencé à aspirer !

Near : Aspirer ?

… : Ça facilite les choses.

Near : C'est logique après tout...

… : Oui. Après, c'est mon moment préféré.

Near : Pourquoi ?

… : Tu sens la chaleur qui se propage dans ta gorge.

Near : …

… : Ça te brûle de l'intérieur...

Near : …

… : C'est pas descriptible avec des mots.

Near : Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ensuite ?

… : Tu aspire profondément, mais doucement.

Near : Pourquoi doucement ?

… : Ce serait con de s'étouffer.

Near : C'est pas faux.

… : Le truc c'est de pas trop réfléchir.

Near : Ok... Et ensuite on fait quoi ?

… : Tu avale.

Near : QUOI ?

Mello : (mort de rire derrière sa porte)

… : Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Near : Pas à ça... C'est obligé ?

… : Non, mais c'est mieux... Et puis ça sert à rien si tu le fait pas.

Near : Hum... Et tu le fait tout le temps ?

… : Pas au début... Mais on y prend goût.

Near : Mais il y a aucun intérêt !

… : Plus que ce que tu crois...

Near : C'est horrible...

… : Mais non.

Near : J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais ça Matt.

Matt : Attends, je vais te montrer.

Mello : QUOIIIIIIIII ! (ouvre brutalement la porte).

Matt : (une cigarette dans la bouche) Tient, salut Mello.

Mello : (relativement énervé) JE T'INTERDIE DE FAIRE CA !

Matt : (ne comprenant pas) J'essayais juste d'apprendre à Near de...

Mello : JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR JEEVAS !

Matt : (d'une petite voix) Mais... Dit lui Near.

Near : Je suis pas sûr que mon intervention te soit favorable.

Matt : … T'as peut être pas tord.

Mello : (s'arme d'une chaise) Je veux une réponse clair et net : qu'est-ce que vous foutez tout les deux.

Matt : J'essayais d'apprendre à Near à fumer...

Mello : (réfléchit quelques seconde avant de baisser doucement son arme _[la chaise]_)

Near : Tu pensais à quoi ?

Mello : (rougit de honte)

Matt : (comprend) Attend ! Je rêve ?! Tu ne me fait pas confiance ! A moi ?!

Mello : (d'une petite voix) Ben...

Near : Bon ben je vous laisse moi... (sort)

Matt : … Bon c'est pas grave, je te pardonne... A une condition !

Mello : Laquelle ?

Matt : (avec un regard lubrique) Et si tu essayais se que tu pense avoir apprit ?

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Finalement, j'ai décidé de remettre ce chapitre en ligne !**_

_**Je sais ce que vous pensez : **_

_**« En se moment c'est le bordel niveau publication dans cette fic »**_

_**Et je vous répond par ceci : **_

_**« C'est ma fic j'en fait ce que je veux »**_

_**(très mature)**_

_**Mais comme ce n'est pas vraiment un « nouveau GoD »,**_

_**Je n'attend pas les deux semaines « réglementaires ».**_

_**Se compromit vous satisfait ?**_

_**...**_

_**Encore une chose :**_

_**La suite « Des zombies de la Wammy's House » est en cour !**_

_**Mais il va falloir être un peu patient !**_

_**(je ferais en sorte que les chapitres se suivent, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce détail)**_

_**Voilà ! **_

_**C'est à peu près tout ! **_

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur bordélique


	36. Amuses moi !

Lieux : Japon, bureau d'enquête

Âges des protagonistes : L 24ans, Light 18ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

L : Yagami-kun... Je m'ennuie...

Light : (travail) Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

L : (d'un ton enfantin) Amuses moi !

Light : Je ne suis pas ton bouffon, Ryûzaki.

L : Mais aller quoi !

Light : J'ai dis : non.

L : T'es pas drôle..

Light : Je suis pas là pour ça.

L : Non : tu es là parce que je dois te surveiller.

Light : Aucune close de notre contrat précise que je dois t'amuser.

L : On a pas fait de contrat.

Light : (à lui même) Encore heureux...

L : Si tu m'amuses je te donne une sucette !

Light : (ne réponds pas et ce remet au travail)

L : (soupir)

Light : (maudit le dieu qui l'a mit dans cette situation)

L : (à soudain une idée)

Light : (se dit que tout ça est la faute de Kira, et que c'est une bonne raison pour l'arrêter rapidement)

L : (sourit aux anges)

Light : (marmonne tout en travaillant)

L : (se cramponne solidement au dos de sa chaise roulante)

Light : (ne fait plus attention à L)

L : (prend son élan)

Light : (à soudain un mauvais présentiment) Ryûzaki qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L : J'ai toujours adoré les manèges !

Light : NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

L : (donne un grand coup de pied par terre pour faire tourner la chaise)

Light : (tombe par terre et se retrouve plus ou moins ligoté à la chaise de L)

L : (mort de rire) Ben... T'es où Yagami-kun ?

Light : (très très beaucoup colère) PAR TERRE SOMBRE CRETIN !

L : (à la fois perplexe et hilare) Ben, comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

Light : (maudit L de toute ses forces)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**OK !**_

_**Ça vous a plu ? **_

_**Oui ? **_

_**Non ? **_

_**Peut-être ? **_

_**42 ?**_

…

_**Et ben faites le moi savoir par review !**_

_**(bien que je ne sois pas sûr que certains d'entre vous puisse en mettre...)**_

_**Par MP alors !**_

_**Ou même par message de fumé !**_

_**Mais je VEUX le savoir !**_

_**Alors démerdez vous !**_

…

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, psychopathe de service.


	37. Message inutile ?

**/!\ Ce message est totalement inutile /!\**

_**Ce message à un seul et unique but :**_

_**Régler le problème des reviews qui est dû au fait que j'ai retiré certain chapitre de cette fic**_

_**Voilà...**_

_**Normalement le problème devrais être réglé avec ce message...**_

_**J'espère en tout cas !**_

_**A très bientôt !**_

_**... **_

_**Euh...**_

_**Et si je profitais de ce message pour remercier certaine personne? **_

_**On fait ça ? **_

**/!\ Ce message n'est plus totalement inutile /!\**

_**Alors, je remercie les personnes dont les noms vont suivre : **_

_**Evhangeon & Yuki **_

_**(que je connais dans le vrai monde et qui sont juste géniaux)**_

_**Jeremiah Hawkins**_

_**(sempaï *ç*)**_

_**Rose-Eliade & _**Alysses-Keehl**_  
><strong>_

_**(si vous saviez comme je vous aime...)**_

_**Juishi **_

_**(j'adore discuter avec toi)**_

_**emokami**_

_**(j'adore ta fic, que je t'adore et tu es génial)  
><strong>_

_**xmissyy**_

_**(Je te connais presque pas mais je t'adore quand même ! Et vu le nombre de review que tu postes tu mérite bien ce petit mot)**_

_**Hum... **_

_**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour...**_

_**Je toute façon je vous aime tous et vous êtes tous géniaux !**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, le bisounours


	38. Les zombies de la Wammy's House

Lieu : Cave de la Wammy's House, réalité parallèle.

Âges des protagonistes : Mello & Matt : 14ans, Near : 13ans, L : 24ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : Il se passe des trucs étranges ici...

Mello : (hausse les épaules) De toute façon il se passe toujours des trucs étranges à la Wammy.

L : Peut-être, mais habituellement des élèves ne disparaissent pas.

Mello : C'est pas « des élèves », c'est Near.

Matt : Il a pas tord, L.

L : Si le cas de Near ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez tout aussi bien aller ailleurs.

Mello : T'as qu'à employer les bons mots.

L : Moi et mes mots mal employés ont t'emmerde profondément.

Matt : Si on y allait ?

Mello : (ouvre la porte de la cave et essai d'allumer la lumière) … ça marche pas.

L : On a remarqué, merci.

Mello : Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?

L : Tu es né.

Mello : …

Matt : (comme si de rien était) Ça ira, j'ai prit des lampes torches. (distribue les objets sus-nommé et allume sa propre lampe) Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que la lumière soit coupé ?

Mello : Je me suis déjà prononcé sur les trucs étranges de la Wammy's House.

Matt : Oui mais tout de même, là c'est trop étrange.

Mello : Ce qui est étrange c'est que tu sois encore ici.

Matt : Ce qui est étrange c'est que tu ne te sois pas fait assassiné dans dans ton lit. _[oh ! Une rime!]_

Mello : Ce qui est...

L : (les coupant) Le prochain qui dit le mot « étrange » je lui mets mon poing dans la gueule.

Matt : Depuis quand tu es aussi nerveux L ?

L : Ça ne te regarde pas, avançons.

_[après avoir progressé une bonne demi-heure dans les caves de la Wammy's House]_

Mello: Je vous annonce officiellement que nous sommes perdu !

Matt : Je vous annonce officiellement que c'est pas une nouvelle !

Mello : Je... (se rendant compte de quelque chose) Où est L ?

Matt : … Très bonne question.

Mello : … ça sent pas bon.

Matt : Excuse moi, mais mon parfum à une meilleur odeur que la tienne.

Mello : … Pourquoi tu me parles de parfum ?

Matt : C'est toi qui a commencé à me parler d'odeur !

Mello : C'était une expression...

Matt : …

Mello : En plus tu te parfumes à la nicotine, et je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur parfum qu'il soit.

Matt : Peut-être, mais il me plaît à moi.

Mello : ...

Matt : …

Mello : Pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant d'être interrompu par tes paroles sans intérêt...

Matt : (le coupant) Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes paroles sans intérêt ?!

Mello : Putain Matt, t'énerve pas !

Matt : Je m'énerve si JE veux !

Mello : MAIS C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

Matt : ET POURQUOI C'EST PAS LE MOMENT D'APRES MONSIEUR KEEHL ?!

Mello : (choqué) Depuis quand tu connais mon nom ?

Matt : Depuis que j'ai piraté les ordinateurs de la Wammy's House.

Mello : …

Matt : …

Mello : Cette situation ne te rappelle rien ?

Matt : Tu parles de la situation présente ou tu parles de généralité ?

Mello : … De la situation présente... Pourquoi tu me parles de généralité ?

Matt : Parce qu'on passe notre temps à nous engueuler.

Mello : … c'est pas faux.

Matt : …

Mello : …

Matt : …

Mello : Bref, cette « situation présente » ne te rappelle rien ?

Matt : (reste pensif quelques secondes avant de répondre) Si...

Mello : Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

Matt : Comment veux tu que je le sache ?

Mello : …

Matt : …

Mello : … C'est un putain de film d'horreur, Matt.

Matt : …

Mello : …

Matt : C'est complètement ridicule.

Mello : …

Matt : …

Mello : Juste pour info, tu pensais à quoi toi ?

Matt : A la même chose.

Mello : Mais quand elle vient de toi tu ne trouve pas cette idée ridicule ?

Matt : Je suis un génie, rien qui ne sort de moi est ridicule.

Mello : (à lui même) Ça, ça reste à prouver.

Matt : Donc, si l'on suit notre logique, on est censé se séparer.

Mello : Quoi ?

Matt : Ben oui, dans tout les films ils font ça.

Mello : Et tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils mouraient tous dans ces films ?

Matt : (haussant les épaules) Si tel est notre destin.

Mello : …

Matt : …

Mello : Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui as disparu ?

Matt : Tu aurais vraiment préféré L ?

Mello : Peut-être, oui, il est moins stupide que toi.

Matt : Dans ce cas l'être stupide va te laisser se débrouiller tout seul (s'éloigne) Bye~

Mello : PUTAIN MATT RESTE LA !

Matt : (reviens) Arrête de hurler comme ça, tu vas attiré les zombies.

Mello : Les zombies ?

Matt : C'est ce qui me semble être le plus logique.

Mello : Et comment des zombies seraient entré à la Wammy's House ?

Matt : Ils ont été créé à la Wammy's House à partir d'orphelins pas assez performant.

Mello : …

Matt : Watari a essayé de booster leurs capacité avec des machines ou des injections, et, par la force des choses, ils sont devenus des zombies super intelligent !

Mello : …

Matt : Tu ne trouves pas ma théorie grandiose ?

Mello : La seule chose qui est grandiose chez toi c'est ta capacité à te couvrir de ridicule.

Matt : Ah ? Parce que tu as une meilleur hypothèse peut-être ?

Mello : Et s'ils c'étaient simplement perdu ?

Matt : Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit que cette situation te rappelais un film d'horreur ?

Mello : Si, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que nous en vivions un.

Matt : Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on se sépare ?

Mello : Parce qu'on va se perdre !

Matt : …

Mello : Aller viens, on avance.

_[plus tard]_

Matt : Rappelle moi, pour info, pourquoi on fait ça déjà.

Mello : A la base c'était pour retrouver Near.

Matt : …

Mello : Ensuite on a aussi perdu L.

Matt : Ce qui est nettement plus dramatique.

Mello : (ignorant Matt) Et pour finir on s'est perdu.

Matt : C'était donc ça.

Mello : Ce résumé te convient t-il monsieur Jeevas ?

Matt : Il reste de nombreuses zones d'ombres mais... (à un instant de flottement) Depuis quand tu connais mon nom ?

Mello : Tu n'es pas le seul à être doué en informatique à la Wammy's House.

Matt : …

Mello : …

Matt : …

Mello : Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase.

Matt : Quelle phrase ?

Mello : (après avoir longuement soupiré) « Il reste de nombreuses zones d'ombres mais... » mais quoi ?

Matt : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a voulu aller chercher Near ? (remarquant quelque chose) Pourquoi est-ce que TU as voulu aller chercher Near ?

Mello : Trèèès bonne question.

Matt : Tu regrettes ?

Mello : Amèrement. Si je m'étais abstenu je ne serais pas en train d'avoir cette discutions inutile avec toi.

Matt : …

Mello : …

Matt : OK, si tu prends ça comme ça. (s'en va)

Mello : (hurle) MATT ! RESTES ICI !

Matt : (éteignant sa lumière pour pas se faire repérer) CREVE !

Mello : REVIENS ICI OU JE TE TUE !

Matt : Si je reviens pas tu pourras rien faire ! (s'éloignant encore plus) CIAO !

Mello : MAAAAAAAAAAAATT !

Matt : (est partie pour de bon)

Mello : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

_[après que Mello est gueulé une bonne demi heure seul dans la cave]_

Mello : (ésoufflé pour avoir trop crier) Raaaah ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, j'ai besoin de personne ! Je vais sortir de cette putain de cave tout seul ! Et tant pis s'ils y passent tous ! (après un temps) Pourquoi est-ce que je parle tout seul moi ?

La lampe de Mello : (se met à clignoter)

Mello : Et la lampe qui s'y met ! Je suis maudis ou quoi ?!

La lampe de Mello : (s'éteint)

Mello : (soupire de lassitude) Ouais, je suis maudis...

_[ailleurs, dans la même cave]_

Matt : J'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec Mello... Il est chiant, même c'est pas une nouvelle, d'habitude je supporte très bien... Bha ! On s'en fout ! Ce qui compte c'est de sortir d'ici dans les plus brefs délai !

(après avoir marché un certain temps) Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que les caves de la Wammy's House sont aussi grandes d'ailleurs ? C'est quoi cet espèce de complexe d'infériorité que nous a fait l'architecte ? (reste songeur quelques secondes) Il doit être de la famille à Mello, c'est pas possible autrement ! (éclate de rire tout seul) Pourquoi est-ce que personne est là quant je fais des bonnes blagues ?!

… : (d'une voix horriblement flippante) J'ai tout entendu moi...

Matt : (hurle d'une manière très masculine)

… : Viens par là le rouquin !

_[au même moment]_

Mello : (entendant le cris de Matt mais ne s'inquiétant pas plus que ça) Whaa ! Il y en a qui devrais se lancer dans l'opéra ici ! (après un temps) Ouais, c'est quand même pas très rassurant tout ça... (réfléchissant) En tout cas ça nous prouve... (se corrigeant) Ça ME prouve que tout ces crétins n'ont pas disparu de leur plein gré. (tapotant sa lampe) Je suis peut-être pas si maudis que ça finalement, sans cette brave lampe qui marche pas je me serais fait repérer.

… : (toujours avec la même voix flippante) Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que parler tout seul pourrais aussi te faire repérer ?

Mello : (hurle d'une magnifique voix de castra)

… : Et de quatre.

**TO BE CONTINUED ?**

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je vais écrire la suite de ce Godess of Delirium... **_

_**Vous croyez qu'il en mérite une ? **_

_**Réponse par review !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, grande fan des films d'horreur.

**PS : **_Je diffuse ce GoD à 4h du matin (heure local) alors aimez moi !_


	39. Les zombies de la Wammy's House, suite

Lieu : Cave de la Wammy's House, réalité parallèle.

Âges des protagonistes : Mello & Matt : 14ans, Near : 13ans, L : 24ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matt : (ligoté avec les yeux bandé) Putain... J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois...

Mello : (dans le même cas que Matt) Parles moi fort sale geek...

L : (dans le même cas que les autres) Tiens ? Vous êtes là tout les deux ?

Matt : (faisant usage de l'humour) Non : Tu as une hallucination, dans la réalité Matt est tranquillement en train de finir son jeu vidéo parce qu'il ne vous a pas suivit

Near : (comme les autres) Collective l'hallucination, et probablement dû à la drogue qu'on nous a donné.

Matt : Parce qu'on a été drogué ?

Near : De toute évidence.

Matt : Pourquoi ?

Near : Ça...

Mello : Tout ça c'est de TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE NEAR !

Near : Je croyais que tu avais mal au crâne Mello ?

L : Il n'a jamais mal au crâne quant il s'agit de faire chier les autres.

Matt : Bien observé, L.

Mello : Allez tous vous faire foutre.

L : Restez calme, il faut trouvé une solution...

Mello : Et comment tu comptes faire ?! ON EST LIGOTE !

Matt : Arrête de gueuler...

Near : Je crois que Mello n'a pas encore comprit ce que signifiait « être calme ».

Matt : Je crois qu'il ne comprendra jamais cette subtilité.

L : En même temps on ne peut pas dire que Mello soit quelqu'un de subtile.

Mello : ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

Matt : Tu te répètes Mello.

Mello : TA GUEULE !

… : (d'une voix flippante) Rectifions : vos gueules.

Mello : (s'agitant inutilement) TOI !

… : Oui ?

Mello : A LA SECONDE OU JE ME LIBERE JE TE TUE !

… : ...

L : Et tu crois que ça va lui donner l'envie de nous libérer ?

Near : Mello ne réfléchit jamais aussi loin.

Matt : Ce qui est parfois bien dommage.

Mello : BANDE DE CONNARDS !

L : (ignore Mello) On peut savoir ce que tu nous veux ?

… : Je veux jouer avec vous.

Matt : (pas rassuré) « Jouer » ? A quoi sans vouloir être indiscret ?

… : (beaucoup moins flippant, beaucoup plus attendrissant) J'ai toujours voulu jouer à un jeu de société avec des amis...

L : (attendris)

Matt : (attendris)

Mello : (continu de s'agiter)

Near : (blasé)

Matt : Tu veux dire que... Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

… : Et ben... tout le monde à peur de moi...

Near : En même temps, on peut difficilement se faire des amis de cette manière...

… : Ah bon ?

Near : Je ne suis certainement pas un spécialiste de la chose, mais généralement on n'agit pas de la sorte.

Matt : Oui, normalement on parle et on rit avec une personne avant d'être son ami.

… : (sanglote)

L : (précipitamment) Mais ta manière de te faire des amis est très intéressante !

Matt : Très original !

… : (rassuré)

Near : (toujours blasé)

Mello : (continu de gueuler et de s'agiter pour rien)

Matt & L : (attendris)

L : Si tu nous libérais, on jouerait avec toi avec plaisir !

Matt : Tout à fait !

Near : …

Mello : IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

… : La blondinette ne semble pas de votre avis.

Mello : BLONDINETTE ?!

Matt : Alors tu n'as qu'à pas le libérer !

L : Oui !

Near : (lassé) En voilà une bonne idée...

Mello : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE LA CREVETTE MONOCHROME !

L : (sans faire attention à Mello) Tu nous rendrais même un service !

Matt : (sincère) Et entre amis on se rend toujours service !

Near : (toujours aussi blasé)

… : Dans ce cas...

_[une fois les prisonniers libérés]_

L : (alors qu'on lui retire son bandeau) Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Beyond ?

Beyond : (timidement) Roger m'a enfermé dans la cave depuis la série de meurtres...

Matt : Pourquoi ?

Beyond : (maladroitement) Pour me punir...

Matt & L : (retiennent difficilement leurs larmes émus)

Near : (pragmatique) Alors c'est toi que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ?

Beyond : (hoche la tête positivement)

Matt : Near, ça t'arrive souvent d'entré dans une cave sans savoir ce qui t'attend ?

Near : C'était suspect !

Matt : Raison de plus ! Tu aurais pu de faire kidnapper !

L : C'est ce qu'il c'est passé, Matt...

Matt : (sans faire attention à l'intervention de L) Voir tuer !

Mello : (toujours prisonnier) Ça aurai été une bonne nouvelle.

L : Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi méchant, Mello ?

Mello : Parce que le monde est méchant.

Beyond : …

Matt : …

L : …

Near : …

Matt : (comme si de rien était) Alors ? A quoi veux-tu jouer Beyond ?

Beyond : (très timide et très touchant) Ben... j'ai toujours voulu jouer aux petits chevaux... avec mes amis...

Matt & L : (se jettent sur Beyond pour lui faire un gros câlin)

L : (mode bisounours) Oh ! Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite !

Matt : (de même) On est ravi de jouer avec toi !

Near : (très enthousiaste) Alors allons !

Beyond : (heureux)

Postface :

_Nos chers Wammy's Boys -sans compter Mello qui de toute façon n'aurait pas pu jouer (on peut être 4 maximum pour les petits chevaux)- ont jouer aux petits chevaux avec leur nouvel ami Beyond toute l'après midi, ils s'accordent à dire que c'était la plus belle après midi de leurs vie ! -si l'on met de côté l'enlèvement, la drogue et les hurlements de Mello pendant qu'ils jouaient-. _

_Watari et Roger finirent par être inquiets de ne pas pouvoir trouver leurs petits protégés, alors, après avoir fouillé toute la Wammy's House, ils finirent par se rendre à la cave où ils découvrirent tout leurs chers petits en train de faire la sieste. _

_Attendris -parce qu'ils suçaient leur pouce-, ils décidèrent de les laisser dormir, mais ils libérèrent Mello et le l'emmenèrent hors de la cave par peur qu'il ne réveille leurs chers petits. _

_C'est ainsi que cet aventure attendrissante à la Wammy's House prit fin._

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Pas trop déçue ?**_

_**Je suis désolée,**_

_**Mais je voulais absolument trouvé quelque chose d'improbable !**_

_**(et je crois que c'est plutôt réussit!)**_

_**Bon, j'ai définitivement casé le mythe de Beyond, **_

_**Mais je m'en fout !**_

_**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures improbables !**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur improbable.


	40. I miss you cupcake

Lieux : Japon, bureau d'enquête

Âges des protagonistes : L 24ans, Light 18ans, Watari 71ans, Matsuda 26ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Watari : Calmez-vous monsieur !

L : (à quelques airs de ressemblance avec Hulk _[on met de côté sa couleur]_) POURQUOI N'Y A T-IL PLUS RIEN DE SUCRE DANS CE PUTAIN D'IMMEUBLE ?!

Light : (suis L dans ses allés et retour bruyant dans « ce putain d'immeuble »)

Watari : C'est pour le bien de votre dentition monsieur...

L : JE VAIS ARRACHER TOUTES TES DENTS SI TU ME TROUVE RIEN DE SUCRE DANS LES TRENTES PROCHAINES MINUTES !

Light : (commence à avoir mal au bras à force de se faire traîner partout)

Watari : Mais...

L : JE VOIS QUE TU NE TIENS PAS A TES DENTS !

Light : (souffre en silence)

Watari : Monsieur !

L : PLUS QUE 28 MINUTES WATARI !

Watari : (fuit)

Light : (ce fait le plus petit et le plus discret possible)

_[25 minutes plus tard]_

L : (grogne tout en défonça chaque placard de la cuisine d'un coup de pied ou d'un coup de poing)

Light : (se prend régulièrement des morceaux de placard dans la tête mais ne dit rien)

L : OU EST CE CRETIN DE VIEILLARD ?!

Light : (tente un trait d'humour) A l'aéroport j'imagine...

L : (assomme Light)

Light : (dead)

L : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_[soudainement]_

Matsuda : (arrive naïvement dans la cuisine avec un paquet de cookies)

L : (à les yeux qui brillent)

Matsuda : (tout en mangeant) Tiens ? Comment vas-tu Ryûzaki ?

L : (se jette sur Matsuda _[tout en traînant Light]_ et lui arrache le paquet des mains)

Matsuda : (tente de protester)

L : (assomme Matsuda)

Matsuda : (dead)

L : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (engloutis les cookies)

_[un peu plus tard]_

Watari : (reviens chargé de victuailles pour détective en manque de glucose) Je suis revenu monsieur !

L : (tranquillement assit sur les cadavres de Matsuda et Light) Coucou~

Watari : (soupire en voyant les deux cadavres)

L : (sourit comme un bien heureux)

Watari : (grondant L) Je sais que le sucre est comme une drogue pour vous monsieur, mais vous aviez promit de ne plus assommer personne !

L : (d'une petite voix timide) J'ai oublié...

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Euh...**_

_**Et ben...**_

_**C'est à dire que...**_

_**...**_

_**(là j'essaie de trouvé une explication logique à ce GoD qui n'en a pas...)**_

_**...**_

_**(bon, on va faire ça comme ça :)**_

_**Laissez une review !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur en mode Magicarpe


	41. Spartiate

**Guests****:**

**yolene** : _(message qui date mais je devais...) Fait gaffe avec les compliments ! Après j'ai du mal à mettre mes pompes (remarque : c'est pas grave, j'adore marcher pied nus). Mais quand même, les « __meilleures fanfics que j'ai lu de toute ma vie ! » (ce sont ses mots, pas les miens), c'est trop intense ! Surtout qu'il y a beaucoup d'auteurs qui méritent ces mots bien plus que moi... Mais je te remercie chaleureusement, c'est grâce à des reviews comme ça que j'écris encore aujourd'hui!_

**Guest **: _Avant toute chose : prenez la peine de mettre un pseudo, sinon vous ne savez plus à qui je parle ! Bref, dans ce chapitre tu vas être servis ! Même si Matt & Mello ne sont pas ensembles... (pas taper pas taper)._

**SAINT ANGEL **: (pourquoi des majuscules?) _Alors comme ça tu me connais mon blog (où le truc que j'ai pas mis à jour depuis plusieurs mois [je devrais peut-être m'en occuper d'ailleurs...]).En tout cas c'est sympa de ta part de prendre la peine de me laisser un petit mot ! _

**Fairy music** _: (j'aime bien ton pseudo, il a quelque chose de poétique) Alors comme ça toi tu veux du L & Light... Vous savez, c'est selon l'inspiration !... Par contre, je suis désolée que t'es l'air d'une folle par ma faute (non, je déconne, j'en suis fière) et pour ta famille ben fait comme moi : « vous ne voulez PAS s__avoir ce qui me fait rire comme ça », généralement ça marche (essaie, tu m'en diras des nouvelles)._

**amy**: _Bouuu pas bien ! Il faut réviser pour s'en sortir dans la vie ! (dit celle qui ne révise jamais). Mais si t'as passé un bon moment c'est tout ce qui compte, au moins tu peux te lancer dans tes révisions en étant détendu ! Toi aussi tu trouve que j'ai du talent ? Ben faite un fan club avec yolene ! (j'aimerais bien voir ça tiens...)_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Lieux : Wammy's House, dans la chambre des M&M's

Âge des protagonistes : Matt & Mello 14ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : Je pensais à un truc...

Matt : (ironiquement) Pas trop fatigué ?

Mello : Pourquoi tu te fous toujours de ma gueule ?

Matt : C'est à ça que tu pensais ?

Mello : Non.

Matt : Alors quel était la le sujet de ta pensé initial ?

Mello : Cette question m'intéresse plus pour le moment.

Matt : Ah ?

Mello : Alors répond y.

Matt : (fait mine de réfléchir) Pourquoi... hum... et ben... (triomphalement) PARCE QUE !

Mello : …

Matt : (se prend un coup de polochon) Et toi ?! Pourquoi tu me frappes tout le temps ?!

Mello : (évite le polochon de Matt) PARCE QUE !

Matt : (attrape le polochon de Mello et le balance par la fenêtre) FAIT TES PRIERES BLONDIE !

Mello : (évite à nouveau le coup de Matt et s'arme d'une chaise) C'EST PLUTÔT TOI QUI DEVRAIT FAIRE LES TIENNES !

Matt : (se prend un coup de chaise mais arrive à mettre un coup de coussin à Mello)

Mello : (se retrouve couvert de plumes)

Matt : (en profite pour plaquer Mello par terre)

Mello : Dégage de là sale geek !

Matt : Excuses toi alors.

Mello : (perplexe) M'excuser de quoi ?

Matt : (réaliste) Je t'accorde que la liste est longue.

Mello : (après avoir soufflé une plume égaré sur son nez) C'est tout un art de ne pas s'excuser, tu sais ?

Matt : (soupir) J'ai remarqué, oui.

Mello : Alors ?

Matt : Alors quoi ?

Mello : C'est les coups qui te rendent aussi stupide ou s'était déjà le cas avant ?

Matt : (pragmatique) Je crois que les coups n'arrange rien.

Mello : ...

Matt : Donc ?

Mello : De quoi tu veux que je m'excuse ?

Matt : L'idéal serait que tu t'excuse de tout ce que tu as fait.

Mello : Ça me prendrait le reste de ma vie.

Matt : C'est vrai, c'est pourquoi je voudrais juste que tu t'excuses pour le coup de chaise.

Mello : …

Matt : Alors ?

Mello : Non.

Matt : Pourquoi ?

Mello : (tout en s'emparant d'une lampe de bureau tombé par terre) PARCE QUE !

Matt : (se prend un grand coup de lampe)

Mello : (se relève)

Matt : (s'arme d'un bureau)

Mello : (s'arme de l'autre bureau)

Matt & Mello : (se fonce dessus tel deux chevalier du moyen âge) SPARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIATES !

Les bureaux : (volent en éclat)

Matt & Mello : (se battent à mains nus)

_[plus tard]_

Matt : (essuyant ses phalanges pleines de sang) Comment ça à commencé déjà ?

Mello : (se recoiffant) Je te le dirais pas.

Matt : (époussetant ses vêtements) Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Mello : (éclate de rire)

Matt : (se retourne vers Mello)

Mello : (s'arme d'un matelas) PARCE QUE !

Postface :

_Après avoir détruit un peu près tout le mobilier de leurs chambre, les M&M's décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps d'arrêter de se battre. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. _

_Votre auteur bien aimé, Lulu Murdoc, à dû faire jouer ses relations avec le personnelle de la Wammy's House pour obtenir le dossier médical des deux petits Spartiates, d'après le dossier ils ne souffriraient que de commotion légère et Matt se serait fait casser une dent. _

_Rien d'alarmant en sommes. _

_Leur fierté -stupide et en grande partie incompréhensible- fut mit à mal lorsque Roger leurs apprit qu'ils devraient payer leur nouveaux meubles avec leur argent de poche -qui, d'après l'auteur, s'élève à quelques centaines de livres par semaines-. _

_C'est ainsi que cette épisode inutilement violent de la Wammy's House prit fin. _

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Euh...**_

_**Dois-je préciser que j'ai écris ce GoD après avoir revu le film « 300 » ? **_

_**(qui est juste génial sois dit en passant)**_

_**Merci d'avoir perdu un peu de temps à lire ce GoD ! **_

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, barbare et guerrière.

**PS1 **: _'tain... je vais encore me faire engueuler par Watari..._

**PS2 **: _Oui, maintenant je répond aux __Guests__ (et puis de toute façon je fais ce que je veux)._

**PS3 :**_ Joyeux anniversaire moi !_


	42. L'idée de Mikami

Guests :

**Alysses Keehl** : _Se mettre en ligne c'est pour les faibles c'est ça ? Merci quand même !_

**Yolene** : _Mais elle insiste en plus !_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Lieux : Wammy's House, Dimension parallèle

Personnages : Mikami / Light / L / Near / Matt / Mello / Beyond / Watari

Âges : Plus ou moins celui qu'ils ont à la fin du manga (flemme de calculer…)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mikami : (entrant brusquement dans la salle de jeu de la Wammy's House) Dieu !

Light : (sourcillant) Un problème ?

Mikami : J'ai créé un jeu pour vous !

Matt : (tranquillement installer, la tête en bas, sur un canapé pour jouer à la PSP) Un jeu ?

Mikami : C'est pour Dieu que je l'ai créé, pas pour toi stupide geek décérébré.

Matt : (tombe sur le sol) « Décérébré » ?! Qui gueule « Sakujo » à chaque fois qu'il écrit quelque chose ?!

Mikami : Ça n'a aucun rapport !

Matt : Bien sûr que si !

Light : (pour les calmer) Et c'est quoi cette idée de jeu ?

Mikami : (irradiant brutalement de bonheur) Dieu, est-ce que vous connaissez le jeu des « Loups-garous de Thiercelieux » ?

Light : Vaguement...

Matt : (hystérique) J'adore ce jeu !

Mikami : Ce n'est pas pour toi !

Near : (assistant à la conversation roulé en boule dans son coin) C'est un jeu qui se joue à plusieurs si je ne m'abuse.

Matt : (triomphalement) Ha !

L : (les yeux plein d'étoiles et de paillettes) Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour en faire une partie ?

Matt : Mikami… Laisse moi t'aider à préparer la partie ! (se jette sur lui et lui arrache les cartes des mains) Pendant que je distribue tu dis les règles,OK ? Merci c'est cool !

Mikami : Mais… (se résigne) Bon d'accord… Mais il nous faut d'autre joueur, et un maître du jeu compétant.

Matt : Je suis un maître du jeu compétant !

L : (ignorant Matt) Il n'y a qu'à demander à Watari, il a l'habitude.

Near : C'est vrai qu'on fait des parties presque tout les jours.

Light : Elle est belle la nouvelle génération de la Wammy's House.

Mello : (apparaissant dans la pièce comme par magie) Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es jaloux !

Light : (haussant un sourcil) Jaloux de quoi ?

Mello : De ne pas avoir été accepté ici.

Light : En gros tu me traites d'idiot ?

Mello : De con plutôt.

Mikami : Comment ose tu parler à Dieu comme ça ?!

Mello : (croisant les bras) J'ose, c'est tout.

L : (coupant la réplique de Mikami) Mello, Matt, vous pouvez allez chercher d'autre joueurs ? Et Watari ?

Mello : C'est moi ou tu cherches juste à nous virer ?

L : Tu mérites ta place à la Wammy's House.

Mello : Va te faire foutre.

L : Tu es plutôt mal placé pour m'insulter de la sorte.

Mello : … (sort suivit par Matt)

Light : Je suis fière de toi L.

L : Pourquoi ?

Light : Tu as de plus en plus de répartie !

L : … Merci...

_[après avoir réunit tout le monde (c'est à dire Watari, L, Near, Mello, Matt, Mikami, Light et Beyond Birthday)]_

Light : Bon, tu nous expliques les règles maintenant ?

Mikami : Bien sûr Dieu ! Alors les règles sont plus ou moins les mêmes que celle du jeu d'origine, j'ai juste changé 2 ou 3 trucs comme le noms des cartes, par exemple.

Matt : Paye ton invention …

Mikami : LA FERME ! (reprend aussitôt son calme) Donc je disais… à la place des loup-garous nous avons Kira qui, chaque soir, désignera un autre joueur et va le juger.

Matt : Jusque là ça va …

Mikami : Ensuite nous avons Ryûk qui, comme la petite fille, à le droit de voir le soir qui désigne une victime. Sinon il y a Rem la chasseresse …

Matt : C'est le chasseur …

Mikami : Espèce d'abrutie, Rem c'est pas un homme (lui lance le Death Note à la gueule) SAKUJOOO !

Matt : (attrape le carnet au vol) Qu'est-ce que je disais plus tôt ?!

Mikami : (comme si rien ne c'était passé) Donc Rem qui, quand elle se fait tuer, peut tuer un autre joueur de son choix. Et enfin Sidoh qui possède 3 tablettes de chocolats spéciales, une qui fait revivre les morts et une autre qui peut tuer quelqu'un et la troisième c'est au cas où il a un p'tit creux.

Mello : Je veux être Sidoh !

Watari : On ne peut pas choisir, Mello, les cartes sont distribué au hasard.

Mello : Rien à foutre !

L : Ne fait pas l'enfant Mello...

Mello : On m'a pas laissé le droit de faire l'enfant, L !

L : Je n'y suis pour rien.

Mello : Mais bien sûr !

Watari : Ça suffit les enfants !

Tous : LES ENFANTS ?!

Watari : Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention nous allons pouvoir continuer. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Mikami ?

Mikami : Les villageois sont les membres du bureau d'enquêtes japonaise. Le but du jeu c'est de tuer Kira avant qu'il ne vous juge tous.

Near : Bon, au moins c'est facile comme jeu.

L : Light est Kira, fin de la partie.

Watari : Avec les cartes L...

L : Je n'aime pas la divination.

Beyond : Abrutie.

L : Quoi ?

Beyond : Non rien, continu, au moins tu nous amuses.

L : (marmonne dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas)

Watari : Bon je distribue les cartes… (après avoir distribué toutes les cartes) Vous ne devez pas dév...

Beyond : (se levant en s'énervant) JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE CE CONNARD DE MATSUDA !

Watari : (parfaitement calme) Beyond, on ne doit pas dire ce qu'il y a sur la carte qu'on a, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué un demi milliard de fois.

Beyond : RIEN A FOUTRE !

Light : (pragmatique) Il ne reste plus qu'à redistribuer les cartes.

Watari : (soupir et redistribue les cartes)

L : (regarde sa carte avec un grand sourire niai) Oh ! J'ai... (se fait assommé par une chaise tenu par Mikami)

Beyond : (hausse un sourcil) Respect.

Mikami : Merci.

Watari : (qui ne réagit pas à « l'assomage » de L) On peut commencer ?

Tous : (en cœur) OUI !

Watari : Bon, le bureau d'enquête s'endort.

Mikami : Je vois que vous avez très bien comprit le principe de ce jeu.

Watari : Merci, il y a un ou plusieurs Kira ?

Mikami : Un seul, Dieu est unique.

Light : (soupir de désespoir)

Watari : Très bien, alors Kira se réveil.

Near : (se redresse)

Watari : Il désigne une victime.

Near : (pointe Mello du doigt)

Watari : Et se rendort.

Near : (repose sa tête sur ses bras)

Watari : Sidoh se réveil.

Mello : (se redresse)

Watari : Je lui désigne la victime de cette nuit (montre Mello du doigt)

Mello : Connard !

Mikami : Putain ! Mais t'es pas capable de fermer ta grande gueule ?!

Mello : Mais je suis mort putain !

Mikami : Et alors ?! Utilise ta putain de tablette de chocolat et fout nous la paix !

Mello : (grogne) Bon, ben je mange mon chocolat alors !

Beyond : EN SILENCE !

Mello : Mais de toute façon tout le monde sais que je suis Sidoh !

Tous : (en cœur) TA GUEULE !

Mello : ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

Watari : (calmement) Tu veux tuer quelqu'un Mello ?

Mello : Et comment ! C'est ce connard de Near qui va y passer !

Mikami : (brandis une chaise et assomme Mello)

Beyond : Merci Sakujo man.

Mikami : (tiquant) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom ridicule ?

L : (qui s'est remit de son coup de chaise) Beyond aime beaucoup donné des surnoms ridicules au gens.

Beyond : Reconnais que j'ai un certain talent pour ça quand même.

L : Je ne me prononcerais pas à ce sujet.

Beyond : Tu as tords Pandy Panda, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton avis.

L : (se lève d'un coup) La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça je te casse les dents !

Beyond : (calmement) De toute façon je mange que de la confiture, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de dents pour ça... Pandy Panda...

L : (passe par dessus la table pour se jeter sur Beyond)

_[après avoir solidement attaché L]_

Watari : (toujours aussi calme) Il ne reste plus qu'à redistribuer les cartes.

Near : Dommage, vous aviez gagné.

Watari : Raison de plus pour redistribuer les cartes.

Matt : Génial...

Watari : (après avoir redistribué les cartes) Le bureau d'enquête s'endort.

Matt : Bonne nuit les gars !

Light : Tu vas pas t'y mettre Matt ?

Matt : Quoi ? Je fais rien de mal !

Light : On te demande juste de la fermer !

Matt : Je fais ce que je veux !

Light : Tu veux vraiment finir comme Mello et...

Watari : (les interrompant) Le bureau d'enquête s'endort !

Tous : (pose leur têtes sur leurs bras)

Watari : Kira se réveil.

Beyond : (se redresse)

Watari : Il me désigne une victime.

Beyond : (désigne Mello avec un grand sourire sadique)

Watari : (soupir) Et se rendort.

Beyond : (reprend sa position initial)

Watari : Sidoh se réveil.

Matt : (se redresse)

Watari : Je lui désigne la victime de cette nuit (montre Mello du doigt)

Matt : (se retient d'éclater de rire)

Watari : Tu veux le sauver ?

Matt : (fait non de la tête)

Watari : Tu veux tuer quelqu'un ?

Matt : (répond une nouvelle fois « non »)

Watari : Sidoh se rendort

Matt : (reprend sa position initial avec un grand sourire)

Watari : Le bureau d'enquête se réveille !

Tous : (relève la tête)

Watari : Il y a eu une victime cette nuit.

Near : Qui est ?

Watari : Mello.

Mello : (incroyablement calme) Je suis Rem, alors je tue Near.

Near : MAIS J'ETAIS RYÛK SOMBRE CRETIN !

Mello : (avec un petit sourire) Rien à foutre.

Near : JE VAIS TE TUER ! (passe par dessus la table pour étrangler Mello)

Mello : (rit et s'étouffe en même temps)

Light et Matt : (se lèvent pour les séparer et attacher Near)

Near : (écume de rage) ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

_[une fois Near mit hors d'état de nuire]_

Watari : (imperturbable) Qui désirez-vous mettre à mort ?

Beyond : L.

L : (toujours attaché) Beyond !

Matt : Mikami.

Mikami : Matt.

Watari : Et toi Light ?

Light : (parfaitement calme) Mikami.

Mikami : (les larmes aux yeux) M-m-mais, Dieu !

Watari : (tout à fait calme) Très bien, le bureau d'enquête s'endort.

Ceux qui reste : (se mettent en position « dodo »)

Watari : Kira se réveil.

Beyond : (relève le museau)

Mello : ALORS C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Mello : (continue de jurer plus ou moins silencieusement)

Beyond : (sourit)

Watari : (comme si de rien était) Il désigne un victime.

Beyond : (réfléchit quelques instants avant de pointer L du doigt)

Watari : Et se rendort.

Beyond : (reprend sa position initial)

Watari : Sidoh se réveil.

Matt : (se redresse)

Mello : Tu aurais pu me ressusciter connard !

Matt : (envoie un baiser à Mello)

Watari : (toujours aussi calme) Je lui désigne la victime de cette nuit (montre L du doigt) Est-ce que tu souhaites le ressusciter ?

Matt : (fait signe que non)

Watari : Est-ce que tu veux tuer quelqu'un ?

Matt : (fait encore signe que non)

Watari : Sidoh se rendort.

Mello : Et Sidoh n'a pas fait le bon choix.

Light : (tout en gardant sa position de « sommeil ») Au contraire, il ne t'as pas ressuscité.

Mello : Va te faire foutre Yagami.

Watari : Le bureau d'enquête se réveil... Il y a eu une victime cette nuit.

Beyond : (innocent) Qui ?

Watari : L, soit un membres du bureau d'enquête.

Matt : L'étau se resserre.

Light : On avait remarqué, merci.

L : Si je résume, il reste un membre du bureau d'enquête, Sidoh et Kira.

Beyond : Bel déduction Pandy Panda.

L : (essai de tuer Beyond du regard)

Light : Reste à savoir qui est qui.

L : (reprend ses habitudes professionnel) Si on prend en compte les réactions de Mello, c'est plutôt facile à deviner.

Light : (intrigué) C'est à dire ?

L : Tu verras.

Watari : Qui désirez vous tuer ?

Matt : Beyond

Beyond : Matt

Light : Matt

Matt : Je suis Sidoh, je mange ma tablette de chocolat.

Watari : Très bien. Le bureau d'enquête s'endort.

Beyond, Light & Matt : (se remettent en position « dodo »)

Watari : Kira se réveille.

Beyond : (se redresse)

Watari : Il me désigne la victime de cette nuit.

Beyond : (montre Matt du doigt)

Watari : Et se rendort.

Beyond : (reprend sa position initial)

Watari : Sidoh se réveille.

Matt : (se redresse)

Watari : Je lui désigne la victime de cette nuit (montre Matt du doigt)

Matt : (grimace)

Watari : Comme tu n'as plus de chocolat tu ne peux pas le ramener à la vie, mais tu peux tuer quelqu'un si tu le désir.

Matt : (montre Light du doigt)

Mello : Crétin.

Watari : Le bureau d'enquête à perdu.

Light : HEIN ?!

Watari : Matt t'as tuer alors que c'était...

Beyond : (coupant la parole de Watari) C'était moi Kira ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Matt : (optimiste) Au moins on a bien joué.

L : On recommence ?

Postface :

_Near et L sont resté attaché pendant tout le reste de l'après midi, mais ils continuèrent de jouer ainsi et ne se plaignirent pas vraiment de leurs sort. _

_Mello est mort au premier tour de chaque partie et ce alors qu'il n'a pas été une seule fois Kira. Il a fini par quitter la pièce en tapant des pieds, les autres ont conclu que c'était un mauvais joueur. _

_Watari et Light ont passé la partie a essayer d'évité qu'il y est des morts, d'un point de vu optimiste on peut dire qu'ils ont réussi (même s'ils n'ont pas été très aidé par Matt et Beyond qui prenaient un malin plaisir à mettre L et Mello en colère). _

_Mikami regrette amèrement son idée et a très sérieusement pensé à faire usage de son Death Note tout le long de la partie. _

_Finalement, c'est Matt et Beyond qui ont passé le meilleur moment. _

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**A la base ce chapitre était aussi une coloc avec**__** ce crétin de Evhangeon,**_

_**Mais si l'on met de côté les premières répliques et l'idée de base j'ai tout fait toute seule. **_

_**(comme une grande)**_

_**Alors pour le coup je ne te remercie pas Jaja !**_

_**Désolée pour ce réglage de compte, **_

_**Mais j'ai eu relativement les boules lors de l'écriture -SOLITAIRE- de ce GoD,**_

_**J'ai même été obligé de l'écourté par ce que ce connard m'a pas dit ses idées.**_

_**(apprenez que je déteste qu'on me pose un lapin)**_

…

_**Bref,**_

_**J'espère que ce GoD vous aura plus quand même, **_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation à toute et à tous. **_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur en colère.


	43. La tour de Babel

Lieux : Wammy's House

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 8ans, Near : 7ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (caché derrière la porte de la salle de jeu de la Wammy's House)

Matt : (arrive par derrière) Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

Mello : (après avoir sursauté) Je pourrais te poser la même question !

Matt : Moi je vais dans la salle de jeu récupéré une manette de PS1, mais ton comportement est plus que suspect.

Mello : Je m'entraîne à l'infiltration.

Matt : Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais une chose pareille ? On est censé devenir détective, pas agent secret.

Mello : Si je veux devenir plus fort que L il faut que je développe des capacités qu'il n'a pas.

Matt : Certes... (entre dans la pièce, récupère la manette et ressort)

Mello : (toujours derrière la porte) Niark... c'est pour bientôt...

Matt : Qu'est-ce qui est pour bientôt ?

Mello : Dégages, Matt ! Tu vas faire foirer ma mission !

Matt : (soupire et retourne à ses activités)

_[un peu plus tard]_

Mello : … MAINTENANT !

Near : (dans la salle de jeu, surpris) Quoi ?

Mello : (fou en l'air le château de carte de Near et s'enfuit avec un rire sadique)

Near : … Psychopathe... (range les cartes et sort des dés)

_[beaucoup plus tard]_

Mello : (encore caché derrière la porte)

Matt : (reviens) Encore là ?

Mello : Je te retourne la question.

Matt : Je viens cherché une nouvelle manette.

Mello : Tu les manges ou quoi ?

Matt : Elles ne supportent pas ma virilité de gamer.

Mello : …

Matt : Et toi ? Toujours en mission ?

Mello : Comme tu le vois.

Matt : Et ça avance ?

Mello : (sourit)

Matt : (soupire et va chercher sa manette)

Near : (met son dernier dés sur sa pile)

Mello : … MAINTENANT !

Near : (blasé d'avance)

Matt : (déconcerté)

Mello : (fou en l'air les piles de dés et s'enfuit avec un rire sadique)

Matt : …

Near : (commence à ranger les dés)

Matt : Tu sais quoi Near ?

Near : Les mêmes choses qu'un universitaire brillant, j'imagine.

Matt : … T'as toujours pas comprit le second degré à ce que je vois.

Near : (hausse les épaules)

Matt : Il y a une solution si tu veux que Mello arrête de détruire tout ce que tu fais.

Near : Une solution autre que d'empiler des morceaux de métal et d'y faire passé un courant électrique tu veux dire ?

Matt : … C'est plutôt extrême comme solution, non ?

Near : (hausse les épaules)

Matt : Je pensais plutôt à... (se penche sur Near et lui chuchote son idée à l'oreille)

Near : (sourit) Si ça ne marche pas, je pourrais toujours ressortir mon idée...

Matt : Si tu veux !

_[plus tard]_

Mello : (à nouveau derrière la porte)

Matt : (arrive vers lui avec une grande caisse en carton) Encore là ?

Mello : De toute évidence, et toi, t'as encore explosé une manette ?

Matt : Non, j'apporte un petit cadeau à Near.

Mello : (fronce les sourcils)

Matt : Sur ce... (entre dans la pièce et pose la boîte avant de ressortir)

Mello : (l'observe avec curiosité)

Matt : J'ai oublié de te dire, Roger veut te voir.

Mello : 'tain, ça peut pas attendre ?!

Matt : (avec un léger sourire amusé) Il a précisé que c'était urgent.

Mello : (s'en va)

Matt : (retourne dans la salle de jeu) Bon, on s'y met ?

_[après avoir fait le tour du bâtiment pour ne pas trouver Roger, _

_Mello revint dans la salle de jeu avec l'intention de tuer Matt pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps]_

Mello : (débarquant dans la pièce) JE VAIS TE BUTER JEEVAS !

Matt : (lève le nez de son ouvrage)

Mello : (interdit) Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tout les deux ?

Near : (ajoutant la dernière tablette à son château de chocolat) On s'amuse.

Mello : On t'as jamais dis qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture le puceron ?

Matt : (haussant un sourcil) « Puceron » ?

Mello : Ta gueule Jeevas ! (se tournant vers Near) Alors ?

Near : (calmement) Matt et moi nous demandions si tu arriverais à résister à l'envie de détruire ce château en chocolat. D'après moi qu'il soit en chocolat ou en carton ne change pas le résulta, mais il n'est pas de mon avis.

Mello : (se fige)

Matt : (se penche vers Near pour lui murmurer) C'est maintenant que ça va être drôle, va t-il résister pour ne pas te faire plaisir ou détruire cet édifice en te donnant raison ?

Near : (sur le même ton) C'était vraiment la peine de le faire en chocolat ?

Matt : S'il avait été en carton Mello ne se serait pas posé de question.

Mello : (crispé au maximum)

Matt : (se marre d'avance)

Near : (attend stoïquement)

Mello : RAAAAAAAAH ! (explose le château avant de s'enfuir en courant)

Matt : (après un moment) On aurait dû parier pour de vrai...

Near : Je peux l'électrocuter maintenant ?

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Désolée pour cette absence relativement longue, **_

_**Pour m'excuser, je mettrais le prochain chapitre en ligne la semaine prochaine, **_

_**Puis je reprendrais un rythme de publication normal...**_

_**A la semaine prochaine donc ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur qui va mieux.


	44. Descendance chapitre 1 : Zelda

**Guests :**

**SAINT ANGEL** : _(tiens, ça faisait longtemps...) Je sais, je suis un génie, aimez moi~_

**hanahime** :_ Arf... en même temps tu avoueras que c'est plutôt compliqué de faire quelque chose de drôle avec Death Note sans faire dans le OOC... Et puis, même si ces personnages sont complètement OOC (je le sais et je l'assume) j'essaie de faire un sorte qu'ils aient un caractère qui ne change pas trop d'un GoD à un autre. Mello est toujours chiant, Matt est souvent tordu, Near est régulièrement « je m'en foutiste »... _

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Lieux : Wammy's House, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 29ans, Zelda : 4ans

_**Pour des raisons que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître, **_

_**La manière dont Zelda s'est retrouvée dans les pattes des M&M's ne sera pas compté.**_

_**(bon, j'avoue j'ai juste la flemme)**_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (en train de donner un cour de criminologie)

Zelda : (débarque dans la classe) Papa !

Mello : (tout miel) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ma petite Zelda ?

Zelda : Papa Matt veut que j'aille faire la sieste mais j'ai pas envie... tu veux pas me garder un peu avec toi ?

Mello : Mais bien sûr ma petite puce (prend Zelda dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers sa classe morte de rire) Le prochain qui rit je le colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Élève : Mais m'sieu...

Mello : COMPRIT ?!

La classe : (silence)

Zelda : (glousse)

Mello : (reprend son cour avec la petite sur la hanche)

Matt : (débarque brusquement) Zelda ! C'est ici que tu te planquais ?!

Zelda : (s'agrippe à Mello)

Matt : (fronçant les sourcils) Faut qu'on parle Mel'

Mello : OK... (s'adressant à sa classe) Je veux que vous me rédigiez le scénario d'un crime parfait pour le prochain cours.

Élève : Mais m'sieu, le prochain cours c'est demain...

Mello : Autant s'y mettre tout de suite alors ! (éclate d'un rire sadique avant de suivre Matt à l'extérieur de la pièce)

Matt : (blasé) Tu devrais arrêter de tout passer à cette petite...

Mello : Mais... elle est tellement mignonne... (embrasse Zelda sur le front)

Matt : (après s'être passé une main sur la figure) Certes, mais elle n'a pas à débarquer pendant les cours...

Mello : …

Matt : Soit ferme un peu !

Mello : J'y arrive pas !

Matt : (grogne des paroles incompréhensible)

Zelda : Mais je veux pas faire la sieste !

Matt : (hausse un sourcil) Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Zelda : … j'ai peur...

Mello : De quoi mon cœur ?

Zelda : (timidement) Papa Matt m'a dit qu'il y avait des monstres sous mon lit...

Mello : (furieux) QUOI ?!

Matt : Mais j'ai jamais dis un truc pareil !

Zelda : (sourit)

Mello : Pourquoi est-ce que tu essais de faire peur à Zelda ?!

Matt : Mais je te dis que j'ai jamais rien de tel !

Mello : Alors d'après toi Zelda ment ?!

Matt : Parfaitement !

Zelda : (pouffe)

Matt : Regarde ! Elle est morte de rire !

Mello : …

Matt : Elle passe son temps à mentir Mel' !

Mello : …

Zelda : …

Matt : Maintenant ça suffit ! Donne la moi !

Mello : (tend Zelda à Matt)

Zelda : (se crispe)

Matt : Retourne donner ton cours maintenant !

Mello : (obéit)

_[après avoir ramené Zelda dans sa chambre]_

Matt : (soupir avant de poser Zelda par terre) Merci ma puce.

Zelda : De rien.

Matt : (s'étire) Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de l'engueuler...

Zelda : (sourit)

Matt : (interdit) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Zelda : Ça va te coûter très cher...

Matt : QUOI ?!

Zelda : Tu n'aimerais pas que Mello sache que tu t'es servit de moi, pas vrai ?

Matt : …

Zelda : (sourit diaboliquement)

Matt : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Zelda : Le dernier MGS en édition collector.

Matt : …

Zelda : ...

Matt : (avec un petit sourire) Il y a des jours où je me demande si tu n'es pas notre fille de sang...

Zelda : (éclate de rire)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi Zelda porte ce nom, **_

_**Pas vrai ? **_

_**(pour les plus lents : Matt = jeu vidéo = Zelda)**_

…

_**Ce GoD appartient à une série de trois Godess of Delirium,**_

_**Toutes trois sur le même principe mais sur des « couples » différent. **_

_**Je vous laisse avec cette petite note d'information ! **_

_**A bientôt ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur en délire.


	45. Descendance chapitre 2 : Bloody

Lieux : Los Angeles, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : Beyond : 34ans, Near : 29ans, Bloody : 7ans

_**Pour des raisons que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître, **_

_**La manière dont Bloody s'est retrouvée dans les pattes de ce duo improbable ne sera pas compté.**_

_**(bon, j'avoue j'ai juste la flemme)**_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Near : (rentre chez lui et va dans la cuisine) Je suis rentré !

Bloody & Beyond : (tout en restant concentré sur le micro-onde) Bienvenu à la maison...

Near : (ironique) Vous vous êtes mit à la cuisine ?

Beyond : (fixant l'appareil) Je fais la cuisine beaucoup plus souvent que toi, Near.

Near : Commander des pizzas ce n'est pas faire la cuisine, Beyond.

Beyond : (hausse les épaules)

Near : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Bloody : Une expérience.

Near : … j'espère que vous n'avez pas encore mit une poupée dans ce micro-onde...

Bloody : J'arrêterais de mettre des poupées dans le micro-onde quand tu arrêteras de m'en offrir.

Near : …

Beyond : Bloody, je crois que Bêta et Oméga ont passé l'arme à gauche.

Bloody : Paix à leur âmes. (marque l'information sur un calepin)

Near : Bêta et Oméga ? Ce n'était pas les noms de vos poissons rouges ?

Bloody : (stoïquement) Si.

Near : … (réalise) VOUS AVEZ MIT CES POISSONS DANS CE MICRO-ONDE ?!

Beyond : (comme si de rien était) T'inquiète pas, ils étaient déjà mort.

Near : …

Bloody : (sur le ton de la conversation) Je pense que le cyanure a aidé...

Near : (blanchit)

Beyond : Mu, Epsilon et Delta ont fini leurs jours en même temps.

Bloody : (tout en notant dans son carnet) Je savais que les liens de l'amitié était très fort entre ses trois là.

Near : (verdit)

Bloody : J'ai gagné ! Omicron est le dernier a avoir explosé !

Beyond : (ébouriffe les cheveux de la fillette) Ça c'est ma Bloody !

Near : (tombe dans les pommes)

Bloody & Beyond : Chochotte.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Le prénom de Bloody a été choisit à cause de Beyond. **_

_**(Beyond = sang = blood = Bloody) **_

_**...**_

_**Bêta, Oméga, Mu, Epsilon, Delta et Omicron sont des lettres de l'alphabet grec.**_

_**(mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez)**_

_**...**_

_**Remarquez que quand je met Beyond et Near ensemble, **_

_**Ce dernier fini systématiquement évanouit. **_

_**(oui, ça m'amuse)**_

…

_**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, Déesse du Délire.

**PS1 **: _Aucun animal a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce GoD._

**PS2 **: _Evhangeon m'a donné une idée pour un nouveau couple (carrément improbable), alors cette mini-série va avoir quatre épisodes au lieu des trois prévu à la base. _


	46. Descendance chapitre 3 : Lyam & Mayl

**Guest :**

**SAINT ANGEL** :_ Une fille psychopathe je trouve ça beaucoup plus... chou (?), t'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Brefouille... c'est vrai que je l'ai encore fait souffrir celui là (Near), mais que veux tu ? J'aime lui faire du mal ! (oui, je suis un peu beaucoup très sadique) _

**OxOxDCxOxO**

Lieux : Japon, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : Watari : 71ans, Matsuda : 26ans, Lyam & Mayl : 4ans

_**Pour des raisons que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître, **_

_**La manière dont les jumeaux se sont retrouvés avec ce couple pitoyable ne sera pas compté.**_

_**(bon, j'avoue j'ai juste la flemme)**_

_**(et accessoirement pas d'idée)**_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Matsuda : (complètement gaga) C'est qui les deux anges de leur maman ? Hein ? C'est qui ?

Lyam & Mayl : (blasés)

Watari : « Maman » ?

Matsuda : Quoi ? Il faut bien que l'un de nous joue la mère, non ?

Watari : (désabusé) … si ça te fait plaisir.

Matsuda : (radieux) Ça me fait plaisir !

Lyam : Maman ! J'ai faim !

Matsuda : (abrutit) Oww, mon petit sucre d'orge avait faim ! Je reviens avec ton goûté très vite ! (s'en va)

Mayl : (à son frère) Jolie diversion.

Lyam : Merci.

Watari : Vous devriez arrêter de le manipulé comme ça, les garçons.

Mayl : C'est ça ou faire une tentative de suicide.

Watari : Tu n'es pas un peu trop défaitiste, Mayl ?

Mayl : Non, juste réaliste.

Lyam : Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

Watari : (un brin lyrique) Ça fait parti des mystères de mon cœur...

Lyam : Alors tu devrais sérieusement songé à voir un cardiologue.

Watari : Très subtile.

Matsuda : (revient les bras chargés de victuailles) Mes petits amours n'ont pas trop attendu.

Lyam & Mayl : (retiennent difficilement un commentaire cynique)

Watari : (conscient de l'effort des jumeaux) Tu devrais arrêté de les traiter comme des gamins, Matsuda.

Matsuda : Mais se sont des gamins ! Et puis, pourquoi tu me donne jamais de sobriquet ?! Je te fais honte, c'est ça ?!

Watari : (se masse les tempes)

Matsuda : (monologue) Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne dont tu as toujours rêvé ! Mais je fais des efforts ! Et tu pourrais au moins prendre la peine de les remarquer.

Lyam & Mayl : (fatigués)

Matsuda : Parce que je t'aime ! Tu comprends ça ?! Je t'aime !

Lyam : (conversant avec son frère par le regard) « Fait quelque chose pour l'arrêter, ou je répond plus de rien. »

Mayl : « Pourquoi moi ? »

Lyam : « Parce que la dernière fois c'est moi qui est agit. »

Mayl : « Ok... »

Matsuda : J'en est marre de tout ça ! Tu ne me considère pas assez !

Mayl : (se met à pleurer)

Matsuda : (alarmé) Qu'est-ce qui ce passe mon petit chat ?

Mayl : (sanglotant) J-je v-veux p-pas que v-vous v-vous criez d-dessus !

Watari : (exaspéré)

Matsuda : Oh ! Maman est désolé(e?) !

Mayl : Tu te réconcilie avec papa, alors ?

Matsuda : Bien sûr mon chéri !

Mayl : (heureux)

Watari : Matsuda, il faut qu'on parle. (prend Matsuda par le bras et l'entraîne dans une autre pièce)

Mayl : (reprend son air cynique)

Lyam : Franchement, je pense que tu mérites un Oscar.

Mayl : Et Matsuda une camisole.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Bouhahahaha !**_

_**Avoue que tu ne m'en croyais pas capable Evhangeon ! **_

_**(je suis diabolique) **_

…

_**Une petite explications sur les noms des jumeaux ? **_

_**J'ai choisit « Lyam » au hasard et je l'ai inversé pour obtenir « Mayl ».**_

_**(ouais, pour une fois il a pas de vocation caché)**_

…

_**Voilà~**_

_**C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet~**_

_**Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le dernier épisode de cette mini-série !**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur insomniaque

**PS **: _Faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire passer Matsuda pour un con... _


	47. Descendance chapitre 4 : Loan

Lieux : Japon, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : L : 32ans, Light : 25ans, Loan : 7 mois

_**Pour des raisons que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître, **_

_**La manière dont Loan s'est retrouvé dans les pattes de ce duo ne sera pas compté.**_

_**(bon, j'avoue j'ai juste la flemme)**_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

L : (arrive chez lui, tout guilleret) Comment vont mes... (évite un vase lancé dans sa direction)

Light : (les yeux injecté de sang) ON AVAIT DIT DEUX JOURS L ! PAS DIX !

L : (penaud) Ça a prit plus de temps que ce que je croyais...

Light : (jette un ordinateur)

L : (évite difficilement)

L'ordinateur : (se change en un tas de plastique et de fils polychrome)

Light : (pousse une exclamation de rage)

L : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon cœur ?

Light : Je t'en foutrait des cœurs moi !

L : (baisse la tête)

Light : Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai pas dormit ?!

L : Laisse moi réfléchir... (mime la réflexion)

Light : ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !

L : (timidement) Dix jours ?

Light : PARFAITEMENT !

L : (pouffe)

Light : TU VEUX VRAIMENT FINIR COMME CET ORDINATEUR ?!

L : Tu sais, quand on a l'habitude ce n'est pas...

Light : (en mode Berserk)

L : (évite une chaise de bureau)

Light : (cherche autre chose à lancer)

L : (cherche à calmer Light)

Light : (aperçoit une tellière)

L : (trouve une idée) Si tu fais autant de bruit tu vas le réveiller...

Light : (lance sa tellière)

L : (se la prend en pleine tronche) Aïeuh...

Light : (reprend comme si de rien était) Même pas ! Loan dort uniquement quant il y a du bruit !

L : (hausse un sourcil septique) C'est pas possible...

Light : Regarde par toi même alors ! (montre un petit lit planqué dans un coin de la pièce)

L : (se penche pour voir le petit)

Loan : (dort comme un bébé _[en même temps...]_)

Light : (au bord des larmes) Il faut que je lui passe du métal norvégien pour qu'il arrête de pleurer...

L : (incrédule) « Du métal norvégien » ?

Light : Oui ! Tu as bien entendu ! Loan est un futur métaleux !

L : (fronce les sourcils)

Light : Un sataniste ! Un... un... (fond en larme)

L : (tapote maladroitement le dos de Light) Allons, allons...

Light : (sanglote)

L : Tu es trop pessimiste !

Light : T-t-tu crois ?

L : (hoche la tête avec conviction)

Light : Mais tu fais que mentir ! (pleure de plus bel)

Loan : (est réveillé par les larmes de Light) Papa ?

Light : (choqué)

Loan : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Light : T-tu p-p-parle ?

Loan : De toute évidence.

Light : (tombe dans les pommes)

L : (croise les bras et prend un ton de réprimande) Loan, je croyais t'avoir déjà dis que c'était trop tôt pour lui parler.

Loan : C'était pour lui remonter le moral.

L : (regardant le corps sans vie de Light) Très efficace. (après un temps) C'est quoi cette histoire de « métal norvégien » ?

Loan : Ça m'aide à dormir.

L : … si tu le dis.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Je tiens à le signaler tout de suite : **_

_**Je n'ai aucun préjugé sur les fans de métal.**_

_**(bien au contraire, je les adore)**_

…

_**Comme d'habitude, voici la petite équation du nom de Loan : **_

_**(L = loi = law = Loan)**_

_**Mais c'est un peut-être un peu moins logique que pour les autres.**_

…

_**C'était la dernière partie de cette mini série, **_

_**En espérant que ça vous est plu ! **_

_**Sur ce...**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, maître Pokemon.

**PS **: _Aucun Light Yagami n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce GoD._


	48. Hello Kitty Mag

Lieux : Wammy's House, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 10ans, Near : 9ans, Beyond : environ 15ans, L : 20ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Tous : (assit dans la salle de lecture)

Mello : (soudainement) J'ai trouvé un test sympa dans ce magazine !

Matt : (après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au magazine) « Hello Kitty Mag » ?

Mello : (roule le magazine et donne un coup avec à Matt)

Matt : (prenant un ton mélodramatique) Mais pourquoi tu me frappes toujours ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mérité ça ? Ô monde cruelle ! Pourquoi m'as tu fait rencontrer cet...

Mello : (refrappe Matt)

Beyond : (pragmatique) Il ne l'a pas mérité celle-la.

Mello : (tire la langue)

Near : Très mature.

Mello : Je t'emmerde.

L : (pour essayer de calmer le jeu) Alors, ce test ?

Mello : (comme si de rien était) C'est un test qui défini la personnalité de quelqu'un en fonction du pouvoir qu'il désirerait avoir.

Near : C'est idiot comme test.

Mello : (ignorant Near) Alors, ça vous tente ?

Tous : (hoche vaguement la tête)

Mello : (satisfait) Alors, qui se lance ? Matt ?

Matt : (pas très motivé) S'il le faut vraiment...

Mello : Alors ? Quel pouvoir tu aimerais avoir ?

Matt : (après avoir réfléchit quelques instant) Téléportation.

Mello : Alors... (cherche quelques seconde dans son magazine puis lit) _« Les personnes désirant pouvoir se téléporter sont fainéants de nature. Ils n'aiment pas se mêler aux autres humains, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont attiré par ce pouvoir qui évite d'utiliser les moyens de transport. L'envie de pouvoir se téléporter peut également être synonyme de cleptomanie car se pouvoir permettrait de voler sans se faire attraper. »_

Matt : (pensif) C'est vrai que ça me résume bien.

L : Quoi ?! Tu es cleptomane ?!

Matt : Évidemment, à ton avis, pourquoi j'aime autant pirater des comptes bancaire ?

L : (encaisse difficilement le choc)

Beyond : Ça nous apprend beaucoup de chose a ton sujet.

Near : Tu trouves ? On savait déjà que c'était un geek associable.

Beyond : (après un temps) T'as raison.

Matt : T'es mal placé pour parler de ma sociabilité, Near.

Near : Je sais.

Mello : Alors ? Qui est le suivant ?

Matt : Comme je suis la première victime, je vais désigner la seconde ! (fait mine de réfléchir quelques instants) Near !

Near : …

Mello : Très bon choix Matt ! Alors ? Quel pouvoir aimerait tu avoir Near ?

Near : … Télékinésie.

Mello : (cherche dans son magazine puis lit) _« Les personnes désirant être capable de télékinésie n'aime pas avoir à se mouvoir et préfère agir à distance. Ils peuvent être nosophobe* préférant ainsi avoir un minimum de contact avec les personnes et/ou les objets. Ils restent toujours éloigné de l'action par peur de s'impliquer physiquement. » _

Near : Je ne suis pas nosophobe.

Matt : (interdit) C'est le seul point de ce test qui te gêne.

Near : Oui, comme toi je trouve que ça tombe plutôt juste.

Mello : C'est pas drôle ! Vous ne le prenez même pas mal !

L : Parce que c'est ça le but du jeu ?

Beyond : Apprend, jeune innocent que le but de Mello est toujours de faire chier le monde.

L : Je suis plus vieux que toi Beyond.

Matt : Et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que L est innocent.

L : Hé !

Matt, Mello & Beyond : (pouffe)

Near : (blasé)

L : (lassé)

Mello : (reprend son sérieux) Alors, qui est le prochain ?

Near : Si je suis la règle de Matt, c'est a moi de choisir la prochaine victime.

Mello : Pourquoi ce serait forcément une victime Blanchette ?

Near : Parce qu'on est tous de victimes a tes yeux.

Beyond : (interdit) « Blanchette » ? C'est son nouveau surnom ?

Mello : J'essaie de faire dans la variété.

L : Ça tourne quand même un peu en rond.

Mello : Si je ne te respectais pas tant, L, tu te serais prit un coup de magazine.

L : J'en suis conscient.

Mello : Alors Blanchette ?

Near : Je propose Beyond.

Beyond : (philosophe) Si tel est mon destin, je me plierais à sa volonté.

Mello : Arrête ton blabla et répond à la question !

Beyond : (rapidement) Le contrôle du feu.

Mello : (interdit) OK... (lit) _« Les personnes souhaitant contrôler le feu, ou n'importe quel substance inflammable et/ou dangereuse, montre un intérêt certain pour la destruction, la douleur et/ou la mort. Ces personnes ont des tendances sadiques et/ou masochiste, mais elles présentent aussi un certaine affinité avec l'art comme toute les personnes désirant maîtriser un élément. » _

Beyond : (vexé) Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Ça me représente pas du tout !

L : C'est marrant, j'aurais plutôt dit le contraire.

Beyond : QUOI ?!

L : Tu nies avoir « de l'intérêt pour la destruction, la douleur et/ou la mort » ?

Beyond : … Pas vraiment...

L : Tu nies avoir « des tendances sadiques et/ou masochiste » ?

Beyond : Seulement sadiques ! Ne me compare pas à Matt !

Matt : (interdit) Quel est le rapport avec moi et le masochisme ?

Beyond : Si t'es pas masochiste, explique moi pourquoi tu es ami avec Mello* alors ?!

Matt : (ne réplique pas)

Mello : (un peu déconcerté par les événements)

Near : (toujours aussi blasé)

L : (amusé)

Beyond : La prochaine victime sera L.

L : (beaucoup moins amusé)

Near : En même temps, c'est le dernier.

L : (cherchant à passer son tout) Non, il reste encore Mello !

Beyond : On garde le meilleur pour la fin.

Mello : QUOI ?! Mais c'est moi qui fait passer ce test !

Matt : Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait laisser faire sans rien dire ?

Mello : ...

Near : De toute façon c'est L qui a été désigné comme victime.

L : (soupir)

Mello : Révèle nous tes plus noirs secrets, L !

L : (après un temps de réflexion) J'aimerais être... télépathe.

Mello : (lit) _« Les personnes désirant être télépathe sont souvent pervers et... »_

L : JE NE SUIS PAS UN PERVERS !

Beyond : Laisse le finir.

Mello : Merci Beyond. (s'apprête à reprendre sa lecture)

Beyond : Je rêve ou tu m'as dit « merci » ?

Mello : (préfère reprendre sa lecture) _« pervers et immoraux... »_

L : (interrompant à nouveau) Je ne suis pas immoral !

Beyond : (pose sa mains en baillons sur la bouche de L) Continue.

Mello : _« Ils aiment toujours tout savoir et déteste donc qu'on leur cache quelque chose. Ces personnes sont de nature méfiantes que ce soit dans le domaine privé ou professionnel. Ils sont également timide car ils ont besoin de savoir ce que les gens pensent d'eux pour pouvoir s'engager dans une relation. »_

Beyond : (tout en relâchant L) Comme c'est mignon ! Tu es timide !

L : (vexé) Je préfère ça à être masochiste.

Beyond : JE NE SUIS PAS MASOCHISTE !

L : C'EST LE TEST QUI LE DIT !

Beyond : « OU MASOCHISTE » ! ÇA FAIT TOUTE LA DIFFERENCE !

Matt : (mort de rire)

Near : (toujours blasé)

Mello : (content que les choses tourne enfin comme il veut)

L : (après avoir reprit son sang froid) C'est ton tour Mello.

Mello : (beaucoup moins content) Je...

Matt : Soit bon joueur et donne ce magazine !

Mello : Vous avez raison, ce test est nul !

Beyond : Bien au contraire ! (s'empare du magazine)

L : (d'un ton mielleux) Alors, quel pouvoir tu aimerais avoir, Mello ?

Mello : (marmonne)

Beyond : (sadique) Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

Mello : Omniscience !

Beyond : (commence à lire en étant très amusé) _« Les personnes désirant être omniscientes ont une nature narcissique... » _(continu en tenant Mello éloigné d'une main)_ « … hystérique, hypocrite, mégalomane et égocentrique. Ils aiment se comparer à un dieu et être considéré comme tel. Ces personnes sont très pénible au quotidien, pourtant ils sont souvent accompagné de nombre d'amis amadoué par leurs hypocrisie. »_

Mello : C'est n'importe quoi !

Matt : C'est vrai, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois hypocrite, mais pour le reste...

Mello : JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS ! (se barre)

Beyond : (faussement pensif) Hum... vous croyez que c'est « sa nature hystérique » qui reprend le dessus ?

L : (faussement sérieux) De toute évidence.

Near : (de même) Il faudrait l'envoyer chez un spécialiste.

Matt : Vous croyez que ça nature « narcissique et égocentrique » le supporterait ? Les dieux ne vont pas chez le psy après tout.

Tous : (échange un regard avant d'éclater de rire)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

*Nosophobie : Peur de la maladie_._

_*_Je vous rappelle que les M&M's ont 10ans dans ce GoD, alors oui, ils sont juste amis.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Je tiens à signaler que j'ai créé ce test de tout pièce !**_

_**Mais il me semble qu'il est plutôt réaliste !**_

_**D'ailleurs, si ça vous amuse, **_

_**Je me ferais un plaisir de deviner quel est votre personnalité en fonction du pouvoir désiré ! **_

…

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de journée/soirée**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur psychologue.

**PS **: _Perso j'aimerais maîtriser le feu et/ou la téléportation... déduisez en ce que vous voulez. _


	49. Ghost

Lieux : Wammy's House, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 17ans, Roger : 71ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Roger : (se balade dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat en cherchant quelque chose à faire et passe devant la porte de l'atelier)

Matt : Putain ! Mello ! Va y doucement ! Tu vas la péter !

Roger : (se colle à la porte)

Mello : Mais c'est dure putain !

Matt : Tu t'y prend juste n'importe comment !

Mello : …

Matt : Il faut être doux et ferme à la fois.

Mello : Mais je suis doux et ferme !

Matt : Non, toi tu es juste ferme, voir brutal.

Mello : Va te faire foutre.

Matt : C'est toi qui voulais que je te montre, non ? Alors fait ce que je te dis !

Mello : OK...

Matt : Bon, je vais te montrer encore une fois.

Mello : …

Matt : Tu vois, quand tu monte tu dois te servir de touts tes doigts, même de tes auriculaires.

Mello : A quoi ça sert ?

Matt : T'en laisse en bas sinon. Va y, montre moi comment tu sais faire.

Mello : …

Matt Pas trop mal, ça part dans tout les sens mais c'est pas si grave...

Mello : …

Matt : Tu fais une drôle de tête, ça va pas ?

Mello : C'est juste que je pensais pas que c'était aussi technique.

Matt : Ah bon ?

Mello : Quand tu le vois à la télé ça a l'air super facile !

Matt : Mais ça prend des années a apprendre.

Mello : Depuis quand tu le fais, toi ?

Matt : Depuis que j'ai 12ans.

Mello : Sérieux ?!

Matt : Et oui.

Mello : Pourquoi ?

Matt : C'est une manière de s'occuper comme une autre.

Mello : ...

Roger : (en mode « What the fuck »)

Matt : Bon, en reprend ?

Mello : Maintenant je descends, c'est ça ?

Matt : Oui, mais je vais juste la remettre en place avant.

Mello : …

Matt : Voilà ! Alors, pour descendre, tu dois légèrement appuyer dessus.

Mello : …

Matt : J'ai dis légèrement !

Mello : Mais c'est ce que je fais !

Matt : Non : on dirait que tu veux l'arracher ! Elle ne t'as rien fait pourtant !

Mello : Pas encore.

Matt : …

Mello : …

Roger : (s'arrache les cheveux)

Matt : Donne tes mains.

Mello : Quoi ?!

Matt : Donne tes mains, je vais te conduire.

Mello : …

Matt : Je croyais t'avoir dis qu'il fallait que tu te coupe les ongles.

Mello : Mais ça m'a prit des années à les faire pousser !

Matt : Tu vas la griffer !

Mello : Mais non, je ferrais attention.

Matt : …

Mello : On y va ?

Matt : Pose tes mains dessus.

Mello : …

Matt : T'as les mains glacés !

Mello : C'est pas de ma faute !

Matt : C'est hyper désagréable...

Mello : Je t'emmerde.

Matt : …

Mello : Bon, on y va ?

Matt : Tu suis mes mouvements, d'accord ?

Mello : OK !

Matt : Je te lâcherais quand tu auras le geste.

Mello : …

Matt : Voilà... tout en douceur... ça sert à rien de se presser pour si c'est pour mal faire les choses...

Mello : gna gna gna...

Matt : Là, appuie un peu plus.

Mello : …

Matt : Ok, je te lâche, tu peux continuer tout seul.

Mello : …

Matt : Ça vient... oui...

Mello : …

Matt : Non ! Stop !

Mello : (pousse une exclamation étrange)

Matt : 'tain, t'en as foutu de partout ! J'en est même dans les yeux !

Roger : (entre dans la pièce) Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tout les deux ?!

Mello : (assit entre les jambes de Matt, au dessus d'un tour de potier)

Matt : (enlevant la terre qui a sur le visage) J'essaie de lui apprendre à tourner.

Mello : (crache l'argile qu'il a dans la bouche)

Matt : Pourquoi ?

Roger : (rouge brique) Pour... pour rien... (sort)

Mello : Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Matt : (hausse les épaules) J'en sais rien, on reprend ?

Mello : (pas motivé)

Matt : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mello : … T'as déjà vu le film Ghost ?

Matt : …

Mello : ...

Matt : Adorable petit diable !

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Pour une fois j'ai des trucs à raconter ici ! **_

_**...**_

_**Bon, déjà je suis désolée de ne plus répondre aux commentaires en ce moment,**_

_**Mais vous en laissez de plus en plus et je n'arrive plus à savoir qui m'a dit quoi, **_

_**Du coup j'ai tendance à répéter les mêmes choses aux mêmes personnes et ça m'énerve.**_

…

_**Ensuite, il va y avoir un ralentissement dans la publication, **_

_**Parce que j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire les GoD tellement ma vie est passionnante.**_

_**(ironie)**_

_**Je vous promet d'essayer de mettre au moins un chapitre par mois, **_

_**Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.**_

…

_**Je voulais aussi répondre à un « type de question » que vous êtes nombreux à me poser :**_

_**Pourquoi ? **_

_**(« pourquoi Watari et Matsuda sont ensemble » ou « pourquoi Mello lit Hello Kitty Mag »)**_

_**Je pourrais répondre un bête « parce que », mais vous méritez mieux que ça : **_

_**En fait, d'après moi, l'intérêt des Godess of Delirium, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucun contexte, **_

_**(ou plutôt le contexte n'est pas du tout définie)**_

_**Alors vous pouvez imaginer toute les explications que vous voulez, **_

_**Elles seront jamais fausses. **_

_**(ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elles seront vrai)**_

…

_**Pour finir, je voulais vous annoncer la sortie prochaine d'un « entretien avec Lulu Murdoc » spécial GoD. **_

_**Je n'ai pas encore de date exacte parce qu'on galère à écrire la fin avec Kazeko, **_

_**Mais il devrait arriver avant le prochain GoD. **_

…

_**Merci de votre attention ! **_

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, céramiste.

**PS **:_Tu trouves pas étrange qu'on ai jamais parodié cette scène au lycée, Evhangeon ? Parce que je le ferais bien avec Mello moi... (je parle de mon Mello, pas de Blondie)_


	50. GoD Hors Série spécial 200 reviews

Guest : (ouais, ça faisait longtemps)

**Hanahime** : _« Les personnes souhaitant pouvoir léviter, flotter ou voler sont des personnes qui aiment la liberté et les voyages. Elles sont relativement sociable, mais néanmoins discrète, elles aiment garder un côté secret. » Voilà ! Je sais pas trop ce que tu en penses ! Perso je trouve ça plutôt pas mal ! _

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Lieux : Réalité parallèle, un grand appartement blanc ou se mélange époques et univers.

Âge des protagoniste : Watari : 81ans Roger : 75ans Matt & Mello : 23ans Near : 22ans L : 33ans Beyond Birthday : entre 25 et 30 ans Lulu : 19ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Watari : (débarque dans un grand appartement blanc porcelaine où tout semble flotté dans les airs) LULU !

Lulu : (assise entre Beyond et Matt, en train de jouer à la console) …

Watari : QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?!

Matt : (a mi-voix) Ça va pas recommencer ?

Beyond : (sur le même ton) Faut croire que si.

Les autres : (arrive dans la pièce, attiré par les cris de Watari)

Roger : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Watari : ELLE M'ENERVE !

Lulu : (se fait toute petite)

Matt : Elle c'est calmé avec les frais pourtant.

Roger : C'est vrai ça, tu n'as pas eu grand chose à payer depuis la dernière fois.

Watari : Et les livres D&D ?! Vous savez combien ça coûte ?!

Matt : (ironique) Au moins 50 euros chacun.

Near : Si cher que ça ?

Matt : Faut dire qu'ils sont beaux aussi : papier glacé, illustrations couleurs...

Watari : C'EST PAS LE PROBLEME !

L : Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Watari : QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE N'A PAS FAIT PLUTÔT !

Mello : (fronçant les sourcils) Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Lulu : (commence à comprendre)

Watari : JE NE SUIS PRESQUE JAMAIS AU GENERIQUE !

Tous : WHAT ?

Watari : J'AI MOINS DE REPLIQUE QUE B.B. QUI EST MÊME PAS UN PERSONNAGE ORIGINAL DE DEATH NOTE !

Beyond : QUOI ?!

Lulu : (morte de rire sur l'épaule de Matt)

L : En fait, tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ?

Watari : JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! JUSTE INDIGNE !

Roger : C'est ridicule.

Watari : (se calme un peu) Vous voulez savoir combien de fois j'ai paru au générique à ce jour ?

Roger : J'avoue que ça nous éclairerait.

Watari : 5 fois pour les 48 derniers GoD !

L : (tranquillement) Ça fait 10,41% d'apparition.

Watari : C'est une honte ! D'autres personnages moins important que moi sont vu plus souvent (sort un carnet)

Matt : (à voix basse) Et c'est repartie...

Watari : Matsuda : 5 fois.

Near : Ça va, c'est le même chiffre.

Watari : (continu) Ryûk : 2 fois.

L : 4,16%

Lulu : Pourtant Ryûk a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que toi dans le manga.

Watari : (jette un regard furieux à Lulu)

Lulu : (se fait toute petite)

Watari : (poursuit) B.B. : 8 fois.

L : 16,66%

Beyond : (bas, à Matt) C'est pas beaucoup pourtant.

Matt : (tout en réprimant un fou rire) C'est toujours mieux que lui.

Watari : (continu sa lecture) Mikami & Roger : 1 fois chacun.

L : 2,08%

Roger : Tu vois : j'apparais encore moins souvent que toi et je ne me plain pas !

Mello : (cynique) On vous donnera une médaille pour ça, papy.

Roger : Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme ça petit insolent !

Mello : (mort de rire)

Lulu : Surtout que Roger n'est pas au générique à chaque fois qu'il apparaît.

Near : Donc ça fait plus qu'une fois ?

Lulu : Ouais, au moins trois ou quatre fois de plus.

Watari : (sans faire attention aux autres) Light : 8 fois.

L : 16,66%

Beyond : Comme moi !

Matt : (à Lulu) Je croyais que tu l'aimais pas Light.

Lulu : Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais a chaque fois il souffre.

Matt : C'est pas faux.

Watari : (continu) Near : 17 fois.

L : 35,41%

Near : Tu vas vraiment faire ça tout le long ?

L : (hausse les épaules)

Watari : (enchaîne) L : 15 fois.

L : 31,25%... Pourtant je croyais que tu me préférais à Near.

Lulu : Même chose que pour Light : le besoin de faire souffrir l'autre.

Roger : C'est pervers.

Lulu : Oh oui !

Watari : Et pour finir, Mello et Matt : 38 fois !

L : 79,16 %

Matt : (chante) WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS~ !

Beyond : Pas mal pour un gars qui a tout juste 10 cases et 5 bulles de dialogue dans le manga et même pas 3 minutes dans l'anime. _[je me suis pas amusée à compter]_

Watari : (envoyant balader son carnet) JUSTEMENT !

Lulu : J'y peut rien si j'adore Matt, l'amour ça ne s'explique pas.

Watari : (attrape Lulu par le col et la soulève de terre)

Les autres : (médusés)

Lulu : (en essayant de garder son sang froid) Voyez le bon côté des choses ! Grâce aux Godess of Delirium spéciaux vous faite plus d'apparition !

Watari : …

Lulu : D'ailleurs, faite coucou à la caméra.

Watari : (lâche Lulu)

Lulu : (retombe assise entre Beyond et Matt) Maintenant que les gens ont vu que vous étiez violent avec les jeunes filles, votre cote de popularité va beaucoup baisser.

Watari : (sort)

Lulu : Niark.

Near : Tu vas quand même pas parler de ça dans un GoD ?

Lulu : Si.

Les autres : …

Lulu : Ça lui apprendra à interrompre pendant une partie de Mario Kart. (part dans un rire sadico-diabolique pathétique)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre spécial ! **_

_**Un gros merci à Rose-Eliade pour avoir mit le 200è review ! **_

_**(en même temps, vu le nombre de review que tu me mets, il aurait été injuste que tu n'y est pas droit!)**_

…

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **_

_**Je mettrais un « Entretien avec Lulu Murdoc » d'ici la fin de la semaine !**_

_**(on a encore 2/3 trucs à voir avec Kaze) **_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, l'hystérique.

**PS **: _Le fandom Death Note est complètement mort en se moment ! _


	51. Sous le soleil des tropiques

**Guest** :

**a.n'onyme** : _Bon, j'ai pas lu __Ewilan__ (même si je pourrais étant donné que ma blonde pulpeuse (mon frère) à tout les tomes), mais là n'est pas la question ! Alors... « Les personnes désirant pouvoir __matérialiser des objets sont évidemment de nature créative, mais elles peuvent également être cupide ou au contraire aimer aider les personnes qui sont dans le besoin. Elle peuvent avoir eu des problèmes d'argents dans le passé et/ou dans le présent et/ou connaissent des personnes qui sont dans ce cas. Ces personnes aiment les rêves et aimeraient pouvoir en faire une réalité. » Euh... c'est peut-être un peu capilo-tracté..._

**Peter Queen** : _Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir avoir un pouvoir pareil ! Ce serait super pratique pour les fictions ! (plus besoin de se lever à 4h du mat pour noter une idée du tonnerre que tu veux pas boulier...) Par contre, niveau papier... Mais bon, un pouvoir pareil ne doit pas pouvoir se trouver dans un magasine (même si c'est Hello Kitty Mag) mais je vais quand même essayer de broder quelque chose... « Les personnes désirant que toute leurs pensées soit retranscrite sur papier ont peur de l'oubli, de l'amnésie et/ou de la plupart des maladies jouant sur les souvenirs. Elles ont aussi une certaine difficulté à expliquer leur pensés à l'écrit et/ou à l'oral. Elles ont tendance à penser à beaucoup de choses en même temps ce qui peut rendre la concentration difficile. Ces personnes sont de nature plutôt expansive mais elles sont aussi réfléchit et raisonnable. » Mais là aussi c'est capilo-tracté. _

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Lieux : Camp de vacance de la Wammy's House, île privé du pacifique, réalité parallèle

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 17ans, les enfants : entre 5 et 8 ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (en short de plage, sur une plage de sable blanc, entouré d'enfants) Matt, rappelle moi pourquoi on doit faire ça.

Matt : (assortie à son camarade) C'est une punition donné par Watari.

Mello : Et pourquoi on a été punie ?

Matt : Parce qu'on a piégé le goûté du grand L.

Mello : Pourquoi tu m'as pas empêché de faire une connerie pareille ?

Matt : Parce que tu avais l'air très heureux.

Mello : La prochaine fois que j'ai l'air très heureux, rend moi service, tire moi une balle entre les deux yeux, que je n'ai pas à souffrir.

Matt : Pourquoi tu tournes toujours tout au mélodramatique comme ça ? Au moins on prend le soleil !

Mello : Avec nos peaux respectives, le seul truc qu'on va prendre c'est un coup de soleil.

Matt : (optimiste) Ça aurait pu être bien pire !

Mello : Donne moi un exemple.

Matt : Récurer tout les chiottes de la Wammy's House.

Mello : Je crois que je préfère ça à m'occuper de tout ces gosses.

Matt : Ce que tu peux être pessimiste quelques fois...

Un gosse : M'sieur ! Y'a Ash* qui mange du sable !

Mello : Tu disais ?

Matt : Laisse tomber... (prenant la main de l'enfant) Montre moi.

_[une fois Matt partie]_

Mello : (rumine tout seul sur la plage)

Un gosse : M'sieur ! M'sieur ! Y'a les grands qui ont prit notre ballon !

Mello : (sombrement) Qu'ils le gardent.

Un autre gosse : M'sieur ! M'sieur ! On a le droit de faire une balle au prisonnier ?

Mello : (cynique) Entre tuez-vous avec votre putain de balle.

Un gosse : M'sieur, on est obliger de se brosser les dents après mangé ?

Mello : (égale à lui même) Que le sucre vous pourrisse les dents sur votre lit de mort.

Un autre gosse : M'sieur, on peut faire des châteaux de sable ?

Mello : (méchant) Étouffez sous votre saloperie de sable.

Un gosse : M'sieur ! J'ai chopper un coup de soleil !

Mello : (réaliste) L'infirmière est là pour ça.

Une gosse : M'sieur ! Y'a Ghost* qui fait rien qu'à me tirer les cheveux !

Mello : (blessant) Met lui un coup de pied entre les jambes et fout moi la paix.

_[plus tard]_

Une gosse : M'sieur ! Y'a les petits qui font un tunnel dans le sable !

Mello : Rien à foutre.

Un gosse : M'sieur ! M'sieur ! Y'a Night* et Sunny* qui se battent !

Mello : Rien à foutre.

Une gosse : M'sieur ! Cherry* veut pas me prêter son seau !

Mello : Rien à foutre.

Un gosse : M'sieur ! Les grands ils ont cassé mon parasol !

Mello : Rien à foutre.

Une gosse : M'sieur ! Ma serviette est pleine de sable.

Mello : Rien à foutre.

Un gosse : M'sieur ! Je crois que Shadow est en train de se noyer !

Mello : Rien à... (réalisant) OH PUTAIN ! (fonce à l'eau en mode alerte à Malibu)

_[quelques minutes plus tard]_

Matt : (revenant à la place où il avait laissé Mello) Ben, il est où l'autre blondinet ?

Une fillette : (tirant un peu sur le short de Matt) M'sieur, je sais où il est.

Matt : (s'agenouillant pour être au même niveau que la petite fille) Et où il est ?

La fillette : (montre l'océan du doigt)

Mello : (nage dans tout les sens avec un air désespéré)

Matt : (intrigué) Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

La fillette : (avec un sourire malicieux) Il cherche une ombre !

Matt : (avec un sourire affectueux) Bande de petits monstres...

La fillette : (éclate de rire et retourne jouer avec les autres)

_[après avoir chercher une ombre pendant un bonne heure]_

Mello : (furieux) Je vais tous les tuer ! Un par un ! A commencer par ce petit crétin avec ces blagues foireuses !

Matt : (hilare)

Mello : Après ce sera le tour de cette gamine avec ces deux nattes à la con !

Matt : (mort de rire)

Mello : Et après je ferais sauter cette putain d'île ! Et je collerais une balle entre les deux yeux à ce connard de Watari !

Matt : (manque de s'étouffer)

Mello : Mais d'abord commencer par ces putains de gosses ! (réalisant quelques choses) Ils sont où tout les morveux ?!

Matt : (les larmes aux yeux) Ils jouent à cache cache...

Mello : …

Matt : Et c'est toi le loup ! (s'effondre tout en se tenant l'estomac)

Mello : (tout en donnant des grands coups de pieds à Matt) JE VAIS TOUS LES BUTTER !

Matt : (hors service)

Postface :

Inquiétée par la vue d'un blondinet armé d'un fusil à pompe qui fouillait dans les buissons à la tombé du jour, l'infirmière de la colonie de vacance contacta la Wammy's House pour qu'ils reviennent chercher Mello en urgence.

Les agents de la Wammy's House, pourtant sur-entraînés, durent utiliser des fléchettes tranquillisantes pour venir à bout du démon blond, certains diront que c'était l'expérience la plus traumatisante de leur vie.

Tout à bien fini pour les enfants, qui c'étaient tout simplement réunit dans le réfectoire pour l'heure du repas -oui, Matt s'était permit une petite blague-. Ils finirent leur séjour sous la surveillance d'un Matt en convalescence -les coups de pieds d'un chocovore, ça fait mal-, d'un Near et d'un L -pas vraiment habitués au soleil-.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

*Ash : cendre

*Ghost : fantôme

*Night : Nuit

*Sunny : Fiston

*Cherry : Cerise

*Shadow : Ombre

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Histoire que je vous raconterais peut-être un jour, **_

_**Qui sait...**_

…

_**J'espère que ce GoD vous a plu ! **_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur à la peau fragile.


	52. L'aventurier

**Guests** (et pas guests, pour une fois je vous réponds tous ici) :

**Chizakura Rakuen** : _Tu avoueras que c'était plutôt facile comme idée de faire un Matt gentil avec les enfants et un Mello super chiant ! Bref, la suite avec L et Near, je pense pas que je l'écrirais (essentiellement parce que j'ai pas du tout d'idée). A vrai dire, l'idée de les faire intervenir dans le postface m'est venu naturellement mais sans qu'une suite suive tout aussi naturellement, enfin... on verra. _

**Visca Biscanarza **:_ Arf... oui, en effet, j'ai fait une faute... J'ai inversé Sunny (fiston) et Sonny (ensoleillé)... ET MOI QUI CROYAIS ÊTRE SUPER DOUEE EN ANGLAIS !_

**Peter Queen :** _Moi ? Psy ? Je dois avouer que j'y ai déjà pensé, mais je dois d'abord gérer mes problèmes mentaux avant ceux des autres ! Et puis, depuis le temps que j'écris, j'ai prit l'habitude de me mettre dans la tête des autres pour essayer de comprendre à quoi il pense ! _

**Evhangeon** : _Oui, mon fidèle Evhangeon, un certain nombre de blague ont déjà été faite sur le surnom que je donne à cette fic, pas besoin de rajouter ta couche !_

**Crisalys Nara** : _Bon, alors, je le dis une fois pour toute : votre famille va douter de votre santé mental si vous lisez les GoD et peux même dans certains cas aller jusqu'à vous interner, alors faites un effort, riez moins fort et éviter de lire cette série quand votre famille dort ! (et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ma famille a renoncer à faire quelque chose de moi depuis le jour où j'ai commencé à faire des bouts de chorégraphie de Uta no prince-sama... CECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL !). Pour en revenir à toi, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! _

**Rose-Eliade** : _Tu donne vachement moins de nouvelle en se moment ? Serais-tu devenue sérieuse ? (demande celle qui n'a pas mit à jours depuis plusieurs semaines)_

**Eyto **: _Faignasse !_

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Lieux : Londres

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 19ans

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

**Toutes ressemblances avec des événements ou des personnes ayant réellement existé n'est absolument pas fortuite.**

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Mello : (devant l'aéroport de Londres, une valise à la main) Il est où Watari ?

Matt : (dans la même situation, à côté de lui) Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu ne voulais pas le prévenir de notre arrivé, alors forcément, il n'est pas là.

Mello : …

Matt : (logique) Alors il va falloir aller à la Wammy's House par nos propres moyens.

Mello : (ironique) Super...

Matt : Tu veux qu'on appelle un taxi ?

Mello : (scandalisé) Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrais nous coûter ?!

Matt : Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Mello : Transport en commun : bus, trains... tu sais, ce qu'utilise les gens du peuple.

Matt : (interdit) « Les gens du peuple » ?

Mello : Laisse tomber.

Matt : Bon... (regarde un plan sous un arrêt de bus) La gare n'est pas très loin, on y va a pied ?

Mello : Je te suis.

_[Plus tard]_

Matt : (chante) Et soudain surgit face au vent... Le vrai héros de tous les temps...

Mello : (plaintif) Matt...

Matt : (plus fort) … Bob Morane contre tout chacal... L'aventurier contre tout guerrier...

Mello : Matt... j'ai mal aux pieds...

Matt : (encore plus fort) … Bob Morane contre tout chacal... L'aventurier contre tout guerrier...

Mello : Matt… c'est quand qu'on arrive ?

Matt : (toujours plus fort)... et soudain surgit face au vent... Le vrai héros de tous les temps...

Mello : Tu m'écoutes, Matt ?

Matt : (joyeusement) … Bob Morane contre tout chacal... L'aventurier contre tout guerrier...

Mello : Je crois qu'on s'est trompé de chemin !

Matt : (fort) … Dérivant à bord du Sampang... L'aventure au parfum d'Ylalang

Mello : Je suis sûr d'être déjà passé par ici !

Matt : (gaiement) … Son surnom, Samouraï du Soleil... En démantelant le gang de l'Archipel...

Mello : (pensif) Plusieurs fois, même...

Matt : (gaillardement) ... L'otage des guerriers du Doc Xhatan... Il s'en sortira toujours à temps...

Mello : Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Matt : (hurle la fin des paroles) … **Tel l'aventurier solitaire... Bob Morane est le roi de la terre* !**

Mello : (hurle à son tour) MATT !

Matt : Oui, mon cœur ?

Mello : C'est encore loin ?

Matt : Je ne sais pas, il n'y avait pas d'échelle sur le plan !

Mello : (gémit)

_[plus tard]_

Matt : (sifflote gaiement)

Mello : (traîne des pieds 50m derrière)

Matt : Je te croyais plus athlétique que ça, Mello !

Mello : Ta gueule ! J'ai mal aux pieds !

Matt : (à mi-voix) Avec tes chaussures c'est pas étonnant...

Mello : T'as dis quelque chose ?!

Matt : Rien du tout, mon amour !

_[encore plus tard]_

Matt : (s'est assit sur un banc histoire de fumer une clope en attendant Mello)

Mello : (se laissant tomber sur le banc) Je crois qu'on est perdu.

Matt : Mais non !

Mello : Je suis certain d'avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de se bâtiment, Matt.

Matt : Et moi je ne fais que suivre les panneaux qui indique la gare, on ne peut pas être perdu.

Mello : (soupir)

Matt : Tu veux qu'on demande de l'aide à un passant ?

Mello : Même pas en rêve !

Matt : (hausse les épaules et interpelle un passant) Excusez moi !

Le passant : Oui ?

Matt : Où est la gare ?

Le passant : (tout en montrant le bâtiment autour duquel tourne Matt et Mello depuis plusieurs heures) Juste ici.

Mello : (tremblant de rage) Matt...

Matt : (se levant brusquement) Merci monsieur !

Mello : RESTE ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_[une fois arrivé à la Wammy's House]_

Watari : Vous auriez pu prendre un taxi.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

*Indochine - L'aventurier

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Désolée pour cette longue absence !**_

_**(je ne parle pas que de cette fic)**_

_**Mais j'ai eu une longue période SPB !**_

_**(SPB : syndrome de la page blanche)**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes !**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur de génie !

**PS **: _Remplacez « Londres » par « Lyon » et « la gare » par « l'office du tourisme » et vous obtenez une histoire vrai. _


	53. Conseillé conjugale

Guest :

**L** : _Oh putain ! Mon premier stalker ! (nan, c'est faux, j'en est déjà eu... dont un vrai qui fait peur, mais ça c'est une autre histoire (qui a bien fini)) Quoiqu'il en soit, je te souhaite bonne chance pour "éplucher" toute mes fics ! Sinon... "meilleur écrivaine de ce site" ? Vous savez quoi mes cocos, fondez un fan-club et reparlez en, parce que je refuse d'y croire ! Il y a des gens qui mérite beaucoup plus ce titre que moi ! (non, ce n'est pas de la modestie, je suis juste réaliste) Sauf si bien sûr tu parles uniquement du fandom français humouristique de Death Note, dans ce cas là, je veux bien la place de meilleur auteur, parce que sinon... Bref ! N'hésite pas a laisser des reviews plus souvent ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Lieux : Londres, cabinet d'un conseillé conjugale.

Âges des protagonistes : Matt & Mello : 23 ans / Le conseillé conjugale (que nous nommerons « CC ») : 49 ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

CC : (ouvre la porte de son bureau) Bonjours messieurs, asseyez-vous.

Matt : (s'assoie et s'allume une cigarette)

Mello : (s'assoie et met ses bottes sur le bureau)

CC : (s'installe à son tour) Alors, pourquoi avoir prit rendez-vous ?

Mello : On s'engueule tout le temps.

Matt : Rectification : tu m'engueules tout le temps.

Mello : C'est peut-être parce que tu le mérite !

Matt : (calmement) Je ne suis pas un gamin.

Mello : (pouffant) Mais bien sûr !

Matt : (toujours aussi calme) Je considère qu'une adolescente blondinette pré-pubère n'a rien à redire à mon comportement de gamin.

Mello : (tiquant) C'est moi « l'adolescente blondinette pré-pubère » ?!

Matt : (avec un sourire mauvais) Tu vois d'autre blonde ici ?

CC : (coupant Mello qui allait répliquer) A quand remonte votre dernière dispute ?

Matt : A tout de suite.

Mello : Vous êtes amnésique ou quoi ?

CC : (professionnel) Et si on laisse de côté celle-ci ?

Matt : (pensif) Hier soir, je crois, c'était pour savoir qui allait mettre la table.

Mello : Non, depuis ce matin on s'est engueuler quatre fois dans la voiture et trois fois dans la salle d'attente.

Matt : Ah oui... (après un temps) Mais sa compte quand même si je l'écoutais pas ?

CC : Euh...

Mello : QUOI ?!

Matt : Quoi « quoi » ? Je me serais suicidé depuis longtemps si je devais tout le temps t'écouter.

Mello : Crétin !

CC : Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous ?

Matt : Je sais pas, je l'écoutais pas.

Mello : Tu me cherche ?!

Matt : (avec un grand sourire hypocrite) J'oserais pas.

CC : Alors ?

Mello : A cause de son comportement !

CC : Développez.

Mello : Ça vous énerve pas, vous, ses manières ?! Ça vous donne pas envie de le frapper ?!

CC : (à Matt) Il vous frappe ?

Matt : Souvent, mais il fait moins mal que ce qu'il croit.

Mello : QUOI ?!

Matt : (continu comme si de rien était) Mais avec ses petits bras de fillette, c'est pas étonnant.

Mello : (prend Matt par la gorge) ELLE VA TE TUER LA FILLETTE !

Matt : (mort de rire)

CC : (prend des notes)

Matt : (tout en pleurant de rire) Tu vas te casser un ongle ! Arrête !

Mello : (serre plus fort) Crève en enfer ! ORDURE !

CC : Monsieur Mello, essayez de vous calmer !

Mello : Je serais calme quand ce connard sera six pieds sous terre !

Matt : (toujours mort de rire)

CC : (s'inquiète de la couleur que prend Matt)

Matt : (repousse Mello sans mal) Bon, sa suffit, tu fais peur au monsieur.

Mello : (se rassoie et grogne)

Matt : (tout en se massant la gorge) On disait ?

CC : Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?

Matt : Longtemps.

Mello : Trop longtemps.

CC : Est-ce que vous avez des activités commune ?

Mello : Non.

Matt : Oui.

CC : Quelles activité, monsieur Matt ?

Matt : (le plus naturellement du monde) L'espionnage, faire chier Near et le sport de chambre.

Mello : (vire au rouge brique)

CC : Est-ce que vous appréciez ces moments passé ensemble ?

Matt : Oui, quant-il essaye pas de m'étrangler.

Mello : Oui, quand je l'étrangle.

CC : (prend des notes) Est-ce que vous avez des amis communs ?

Matt : Il a pas d'amis.

Mello : Ses amis sont fictifs.

Matt : Je suis désolé, mais « Koissou42 »* existe vraiment.

Mello : Tu l'as jamais rencontrer !

Matt : (catégorique) Peut-être, mais c'est mon pote.

Mello : (soupir) Vous voyez à quoi je dois faire face TOUT LES JOURS ?!

Matt : (sourit)

CC : Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de faire des sorties ?

Mello : Il aime pas l'extérieur.

Matt : J'aime pas l'extérieur.

CC : Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le moins chez lui ?

Mello : Ses jeux vidéo.

Matt : Ses tendances sadiques.

Mello : Mes tendances sadiques t'emmerde !

Matt : Et mes jeux vidéo aussi.

CC : Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus chez lui ?

Matt : Son corps.

Mello : QUOI ?!

Matt : Quoi « quoi » ? J'y peux rien, c'est le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit.

Mello : …

Matt : Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

Mello : (un peu gêné) J'en sais rien...

Matt : (enjoué) Et ben on est pas près d'avancer !

Mello : Ta gueule !

CC : Quand est-ce que vous lui avez dit que vous l'aimiez la dernière fois ?

Matt : Il me le dit jamais.

Mello : Il me le dit que quand il veut me faire taire.

Matt : Et sa marche très bien.

Mello : Ta gueule !

Matt : C'est même plus efficace que tes « ta gueule » quotidiens.

Mello : Je vais vraiment finir par te tuer, Matt.

Matt : (très bas) A part me faire mourir de rire, je vois pas comment tu compte me tuer.

CC : (se tourne vers Mello) Est-ce que vous aimez Matt ?

Mello : (se métamorphose en tomate)

Matt : (compréhensif) Il est timide.

CC : Et vous, vous aimez Mello ?

Matt : Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas ici.

Mello : (la tomate viens d'être croisé avec une cocotte minute)

Matt : D'ailleurs, pourquoi on est venu ici ?

CC : J'allais vous poser la même question.

Matt : (pragmatique) Non, vous nous l'avez déjà demandé.

CC : C'est à vous que je pose la question, Mello y a déjà répondu.

Matt : Humpf... (réfléchit) Pour lui faire plaisir.

Mello : (reprend son état normal) QUOI ?!

Matt : (surprit) Quoi « quoi » ?

Mello : Tu trouves que tout est normal entre nous ?

Matt : Ça a toujours été comme ça, Mello, et ce ne m'a jamais posé problème.

Mello : Je te frappe et je t'engueule tout le temps et toi, toi, tu t'en fous ?!

Matt : Depuis le temps, j'ai bien comprit que c'était ta manière de communiquer.

CC : (sourit)

Matt : Tu es timide, mais je sais très bien que tu tiens à moi.

Mello : (perdu)

Matt : La preuve : même quand tu m'étrangles tu fais attention à ne pas me faire mal.

Mello : Je... je...

Matt : Mais c'est pas grave tout ça ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime ! (attrape Mello par la nuque et l'embrasse)

CC : (se barre rapidement et discrètement avant que les premiers vêtements de Mello ai été voir ailleurs)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

*Koissou : mot d'argot (Stéfanois, je crois) signifiant « petit loup », « chenapan ».

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Voilà !**_

_**Et joyeux noël à tous ! **_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, votre père noël préféré.

**PS** : _Oui, je suis en avance... et alors, tu veux te battre ?!_


	54. Complot

Lieux : Wammy's House, réalité parallèle.

Âges des protagonistes : Light : 23ans, Matt : 21ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Light : (entrant brusquement à la Wammy's House) Matt ? Je peux te parler ?

Matt : (vautré dans un coin à faire ce qu'il fait de mieux : jouer à un jeu vidéo) Hmm ?

Light : (énergiquement) Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour la Saint- Valentin ?

Matt : (pas vraiment intéressé) Comme d'habitude : Mello + chocolat.

Light : (choqué) Tu vas faire quelque chose ?!

Matt : Ben, oui.

Light : (insistant) Toi ?

Matt : (fronçant les sourcils) Oui, moi.

Light : Sérieusement ?

Matt : (met la pause et lève les yeux vers l'autre protagoniste) Où est le problème ?

Light : C'est juste que je ne pensais même pas que tu savais que cette fête existait.

Matt : Je ne suis pas un mufle, Light.

Light : (hausse les sourcils)

Matt : Sans commentaire. (se reconcentre sur son jeu).

Light : (après un temps) Tu es au courant pour le complot ?

Matt : (tout en titillant son jeu) Quel complot ?

Light : Celui de la Saint-Valentin !

Matt : Mais encore ?

Light : Tu n'es au courant de rien ? Toi ? Le geek légendaire ?

Matt : (tout en continuant de jouer) Tu te fait une image étrange de moi, Light.

Light : Pas plus que d'autre.

Matt : (émet un son neutre)

Light : Donc tu ne sais pas que les illuminaties veulent dominer le monde ?

Matt : Avec des chocolats ?

Light : Oui ! Ça ce plan est en marche depuis plusieurs siècle !

Matt : (avec un léger sourire) Ah ?

Light : (vivement) Ça a commencé en 1629, quand le prince de je ne sais plus quel pays à offert des chocolats à une femme un 14 février.

Matt : (ironique) Vive les infos...

Light : Les chocolats étaient empoisonnés, par un illuminatie qui voulait que le prince est mauvaise réputation !

Matt : Cette histoire plairait à Mello.

Light : Mais la femme n'est pas morte ! Et la tradition est née à la cour ! Puis elle s'est étalée dans le monde entier !

Matt : Et alors ?

Light : (sur les nerfs) Et alors ?! Tu tiens vraiment à enrichir ce complot ?!

Matt : Je ne vois pas ce que la mort commandité d'une femme, il y a presque 400 ans, viens faire dans cette histoire de complot.

Light : C'est parce que depuis les illuminaties se sont offert TOUTE l'industrie du chocolat.

Matt : (à mi-voix) Dans ce cas Mello a déjà un place toute trouvé chez eux.

Light : (sans faire attention à Matt) Tout leur appartient, même les romans, les films ou les autres diableries basé sur le chocolat !

Matt : « Diableries » ?

Light : Tout ça pour dire que tu ne dois pas offrir de chocolat à Mello, ni pour la Saint-Valentin ni pour aucune autre occasion. Jamais.

Matt : Je vois pas en quoi mes actes changeront quoi que ce soit.

Light : (froidement) C'est ce que disent tout ceux qui n'ont aucune conscience politique.

Matt : (sans faire attention à Light) Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'écouterais tes conseils.

Light : (avec prétention) Parce que je suis Kira.

Matt : (avec une petite grimace) C'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle une bonne raison, surtout dans mon cas.

Light : (hausse les épaules)

Matt : D'autant plus que je tiens à la ma vie, aussi nulle soit-elle, alors je continuerais d'offrir du chocolat à Mello aussi souvent que je pourrais.

Light : Quel est le rapport entre le chocolat et ta vie.

Matt : Mello.

Light : (pensif) Hum... Et moi qui espérait trouver un allier.

Matt : Pour ?

Light : (parfaitement sérieux) Brûler la chocolaterie en face de la rue.

Matt : (sans broncher) Demande plutôt de l'aide à Beyond... (se redresse brusquement)... Oh, merde...

Light : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Matt : (tout en fixant la porte avec angoisse) Je suis content de t'avoir connu.

Light : (sans comprendre) Quoi ?!

Mello : (débarquant dans la pièce et attaque Light à l'aide d'une arme tranchante) CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !

**Postface ****:**

_Et oui, mes amis, c'est ainsi que l'histoire se termine réellement, dans une effusion de sang, ou Mello gagne, évidemment. _

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien mit en ligne ! **_

_**Alors quand j'ai vu que c'était bientôt la Saint-Valentin, **_

_**Il a fallut que je trouve une idée ! **_

_**(une raison comme une autre après tout) **_

_**Bref, bonne Saint-Valentin à toute et à tous ! **_

_**A la prochaine~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur en carton.

**PS **: _Je ne crois absolument pas à la théorie du complot, c'est juste que je trouve que c'est élément comique que je n'ai pas exploité jusqu'ici. _


	55. Philosophie

Localisation : Royaume-Unis, Wammy's House, réalité parallèle.

Âges des protagonistes : Matt : 19ans, Near : 17ans, Mello : 19ans.

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

Near : (tout en entrant brusquement dans la chambre de Matt) Matt, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Matt : (penché sur son bureau, en train d'écrire) D'un point de vue strictement linguistique, on peut considérer que tu l'as déjà fait. Mais comme je ne pense pas que ta question soit celle-ci, je vais te laisser continuer.

Near : (après un temps de flottement) Matt... est-ce que ça va ?

Matt : Question purement rhétorique, je suppose, comme la plupart du temps.

Near : Non, je m'inquiète vraiment.

Matt : (sans lever les yeux de son bureau) A quel sujet ?

Near : Plusieurs, mais l'organisation de tes réponses est particulièrement étrange.

Matt : Ah ?

Near : Je t'assure.

Matt : (levant enfin les yeux) Ce doit-être à cause de tout ça...

Near : (sans comprendre) « Tout ça » ?

Matt : (tout en désignant les papiers sur son bureau) Toute cette philosophie doit me monter à la tête.

Near : Comment ça ?

Matt : (reprenant bravement son crayon) Si tu savais cher ami...

Near : (définitivement perdu) Quoi ?

Matt : Watari à trouvé que j'avais trop de temps libre et que j'employais mal ce dernier, alors il a ajouté quelques cours à mon emploie du temps, notamment la philosophie.

Near : Et ?

Matt : Cette horreur monte à la tête à un point... t'as pas idée...

Near : Je vois...

Matt : (note quelques mots avant de reposer son crayon pour se concentrer sur Near) Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Near : Je me posais une question.

Matt : A mon sujet je suppose.

Near : Bien entendu.

Matt : Alors ?

Near : Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes mit ensemble avec Mello ?

Matt : (fronçant les sourcils) Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Near : Intérêt purement scientifique, je te rassure.

Matt : Bon... je ne voudrais pas ralentir la science.

Near : …

Matt : (après avoir repoussé ses devoirs pour pouvoir mettre ses pieds sur son bureau) C'est une longue histoire et vieille histoire, cher ami, prend la peine de t'asseoir.

Near : (obéit)

Matt : Bien sûr, ça a été le coup de foudre au premier regard, mais il m'a fallut longtemps pour comprendre que c'était le cas...

Near : (sort un carnet de sa poche)

Matt : … et cette compréhension est passé par un certain nombre d'étapes.

Near : (sort un crayon d'une autre poche)

Matt : Pour commencer, le dénie. J'ai nier aimer cet homme pendant des mois, des années. Je me suis cherché toute les excuses possibles et imaginables, tout en doutant régulièrement de ma santé mentale.

Near : (prend des notes)

Matt : Deuxièmement, la haine. Une fois que j'ai comprit ce qui clochait dans ma relation avec Mello, j'ai détesté cet état de dépendance dans lequel il me mettait. J'ai détesté tout ce que j'aime chez lui aujourd'hui.

Near : (hoche régulièrement la tête en écrivant)

Matt : Ensuite, l'acceptation. J'ai accepté les faits comme ils étaient, j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face et de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose pour laquelle il ne pouvait rien.

Near : (continue de prendre des notes)

Matt : L'étape suivante, c'est la recherche de contacte. J'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher de Mello, pour entendre sa voix, pour sentir son odeur, pour toucher sa peau ou ses cheveux rien qu'un instant. Je ne cherchais même pas de réponses, c'est comme si je voulais m'assurer de son existence, qu'il n'était pas un rêve.

Near : (fait une moue impressionné)

Matt : Continuons avec la colère. Je m'en suis voulu à moi même à me réduire à moins que rien juste pour le frôler dans un couloir ou pour toucher sa main lorsqu'il se saisissait d'un objet que j'avais fait tomber consciemment.

Near : (fronce les sourcils mais continue d'écrire)

Matt : C'est alors que je suis passé au passage que j'appelle « l'apparition ». J'ai tout fait pour exister aux yeux de Mello, pour lui prouver ma valeur. J'ai travaillé en cour, je me suis défoncé en sport et j'ai battu le record mondiale de Pac Man !

Near : (interdit) Quel est le rapport avec le reste ?

Matt : Aucun, mais je trouve ça cool.

Near : (lève les yeux au ciel)

Matt : Ensuite, je suis passé à la drague à proprement parlé. J'ai tout fait pour faire comprendre à Mello que je l'aimais, qu'il m'attirait, que tout chez lui me plaisait. Je lui ai écrit des kilomètres de poèmes et de lettres, je l'ai couvert de cadeaux et de chocolat... bref, la totale.

Near : (hoche la tête)

Matt : Nous arrivons à l'avant dernière étape, la frustration. Cette étape est semblable à celle de la colère, sauf que cette fois, ma colère était dirigé vers Mello qui faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, qui passait son temps à me repousser avec de grands éclats de rires amusé. Nous en sommes venus aux mains... c'était plaisant, d'une certaine manière.

Near : (marmonnant tout en continuant de prendre des notes) Sadomasochistes...

Matt : (faisant semblant de ne pas entendre) C'est ainsi qu'arrive la dernière étape, la supplication. J'ai promit à Mello tout ce que la terre avait de plus beau, de plus précieux, de meilleurs. Je lui ai promit le soleil et la pluie, l'univers et l'infinie, la matière noire et les étoiles...

Near : (levant les yeux vers Matt) C'est beau.

Matt : N'est-ce pas ?

Near : Ça a marché ?

Matt : Nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui, non ?

Near : (ferme son carnet et se lève) Merci, Matt.

Matt : (reprenant une position normale) Pas de quoi.

Near : (sort)

Matt : (reprend son travail avec un petit sourire)

Mello : (assit derrière une armoire, ainsi caché de la vue) Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ta vérité ?

Matt : (se retournant vers Mello) La vérité ? Celle où on s'est pas calculé pendant des années jusqu'au jour où on s'est réveillé dans le même lit après une soirée trop arrosée ?

Mello : (se levant et sortant une tablette de chocolat de sa poche) Ouaip.

Matt : Bha, Near est encore à l'âge où on croit aux contes de fées.

Mello : (sourit et mord son chocolat)

Matt : (après un temps) Et puis, qui te dit que ce n'était pas la vérité et que cette soirée trop arrosée ne faisait pas partie de mon plan ?

Mello : (éclate de rire)

**OxOxGoDxOxO**

_**Voilà ! **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **_

_**Je ne sais absolument pas quand sera mit en ligne le prochain...**_

_**(peut-être pas avant le mois de Juin, faut voir)**_

_**En tout cas je vous souhaite de bonne chose à toutes et à tous ! **_

_**Et n'oubliez pas de review !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur pyromane.


	56. Annonce

**_Je vous prierais tout d'abord de ne pas hurler en voyant que chapitre n'en est pas un. _**

**_(pitié pour les oreilles de votre voisinage)_**

**_Je met à jour cette fiction pour faire une annonce ! _**

**_Je n'ai plus d'idée pour les Godess of Delirium,_**

**_(j'ai essayé pas mal de truc depuis la dernière fois, mais c'est nul)_**

**_Donc, je voulais savoir si l'un de mes chers lecteurs avait une idée à me proposer. _**

**_(parce que si personne n'a rien ben... on est dans la merde)_**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !_**

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, maître pokémon.


End file.
